Osteogenesis Imperfecta
by Joshua Falken
Summary: In an alternate world, Ash suffers from an incurable genetic disease.  Despite his disability he continues towards his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master.  But after a murderous attack, he must face the terrible reality of Osteogenesis Imperfecta
1. Prologue

_**Osteogenesis Imperfecta**_

_by Joshua Falken_

_Thanks to Ben Russell-Gough for beta-reading and editing this fic_

* * *

_Prologue_

From: _The Viridian City Chronicle, June 12, 2043_

Pokémon Trainer Hospitalised After Brutal Attack!

Favourite in the Global League was attacked with an iron lever

article by Jeffrey Roberts, Metro Section

Pokémon trainer Ash Ethan Ketchum, 13 years old, was in the care of Viridian City General Hospital this morning, after being found in his room at the Viridian Hotel, completely unconscious, by his travelling companion, Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty Williams.

The victim, from Pallet Town, was found with all his bones broken due to a brutal attack with an iron lever, found in the crime scene. According to Doctor Andrew Rupertson, Mr. Ketchum's state is critical. In agreement with the doctors, the effect of the violent attack was amplified due to Osteogenesis Imperfecta, a genetic disease that makes the bones very fragile.

Detective Jennifer Wigand, in an official statement to waiting reporters, said that the Security Police have yet to have any leads regarding this incident. According to sources in the Pokémon Global League itself, it is suspected that the trainer was attacked to prevent him from facing Amanda Blackstone, the current League champion in a match scheduled to take place in a few weeks time.

Giovanni Carpenter, leader of the Viridian City Gym, of which Trainer Blackstone is a member, had this comment. "That is an absurd supposition!"

Kimberly Steeleyon, the President of the Pokémon Global League, would only say that the League Commissioners "would wait the results of the SP investigations, before taking any further action". There are rumours that many Gym Leaders want a pause in the Games until the investigation has reached some manner of conclusion.

The family and the trainer's friends were unavailable for comment at the time of press.

* * *

To be Continued...Chapter one coming soon!

What do you think?

Read and Review! :-)


	2. Chapter 1 - Fractures

_Osteogenesis Imperfecta_

_by Joshua Falken_

_Thanks to BenRG for beta-read this chapter and to everybody that read and review the prologue of this fic :-)_

Just a correction: the correct date of the news article in the prologue is June 12, *2063*, and not 2043.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Fractures**_

_Viridian City General Hospital  
June 14, 2063_

In Room 814 of the Viridian City General Hospital, a woman and a Pikachu observed the boy in the bed, immobilised by means of plaster and various orthopaedic devices. The only sound they could hear was the bleeping and wheezing of various machines attempting to keep the boy's shattered body alive. The only movement that the woman made was to scratch the head of the electric Pokémon, trying to comfort him. It was difficult, however, to offer comfort when she felt none herself.

Delilah Katherine Ketchum jumped when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"It's for you, Delilah." Professor Samuel Oak offered a cup of coffee kindly. She didn't hear him to enter.

"Thank you, Sam."

She turned her gaze back to Ash, sipping on the coffee.

"Has he woken up yet?" Oak asked. The look of fear in the eyes of the small Pikachu answered the question without words.

From the time he was hospitalised earlier that day, Ash had undergone five separate operations to stem the internal haemorrhaging and to attempt to repair his smashed skeleton. Until now, he had not recovered consciousness.

Professor Oak and Delilah stood in silence.

When Delilah couldn't take any more of the quiet, she suddenly stood up. "Where are Misty and Brock?" she asked.

A little afraid, he answered: "Misty is still giving her statement to the Security Police." Delilah frowned. "Well, she found Ash, you know... and Brock is talking with the doctors..."

Delilah nodded sadly. Prof. Oak observed her carefully. She seemed to be under control, in spite of the clear anguish in her face, but he knew her very well. He knew that she could break at any moment. The only time that he had seen her in that way had been when...

"My God!" She exploded and began to cry. "I can't believe it! Ash has gone so far... and now ..._ this_!"

The only thing that Samuel Oak could do was to try to console her, hugging her in a clumsy way. But he could not alleviate her torment. What she always feared was happening now.

The nightmare that she had lived every day of her life for 13 years...

* * *

_Pallet Town Memorial Hospital  
February 14, 2050_

Delilah had shut her eyes, holding back the pain screams.

"Push! Harder! One more time!" The doctor encouraged. "He is coming!"

Delilah pushed and heard a strong cry. She smiled. Her son had been born.

The cry got stronger. Much stronger.

Feeling that something was wrong, she opened her eyes. She saw that the nurse took her baby outside of the childbirth room, quickly and the doctor's astonished glance. But what scared her were her son's arms and legs. They hung of the body... as if they were...

"What happened?"

The only answer that she obtained of the doctor was a haunted glance.

=========

Later, she went into the nursery. And she saw her son, Ash, for the first time.

In some ways, it was an impossible vision. His limbs were immobilised with plaster. The white of the eyes had a strange blue tone. The whole scene seemed surreal, making her heart wrench in her chest with pain and fear. She could see the pain in the son's eyes...

"Mrs. Ketchum?" A short red-haired doctor asked. Delilah nodded mutely. "I'm Dr. Brenda Wiggins. I think we need to talk."

===========

Two weeks later, Delilah brought Ash to his home, in the outskirts of Pallet Town. He slept in the cradle beside her bed, while she read the diagnosis for the seventeenth time. A strange, almost alien-looking name that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She began to sleep and the paper dropped in the ground. The light of the lamp illuminated a name: _Osteogenesis Imperfecta_.

Osteogenesis Imperfecta: A rare disease of the bones where colagene failed to lock' into the required shape. It left its victims, of which Ash was one of less than thirty known in the whole world, with bones that were frequently awfully malformed and always dangerously brittle. Worse, there was no cure. It was a genetic disease, an error in the proteins and codes of the DNA. In most severe cases, like Ash, it is a terrifying curse without any hope, and without any escape. Delilah would spend the rest of her life fearing that it was, somehow, _her_ fault. That she had done something wrong in those nine long months that had condemned her son to life as a helpless cripple.

_The day was perfect. Delilah was playing with Ash in the Pallet Town Park. Both smiling, one for the another._

_"Ash, catch!" she tossed a volleyball to him, that he caught easily. He began to run in her direction, when, suddenly, he fell. The sick sound of bones cracking could be clearly heard. She tried to move, but she was paralysed. The sound continued, as the number of fractures increased, the bones shattering and punching out through his flesh. That sound began to compete with Ash's agonised screams..._

Delilah woke up, drenched in cold sweat. It was just a nightmare. She left her bed running, and she hugged her son, who slept peacefully in his bed...

* * *

_Pallet Town Pokémon Research Centre, offices of Professor Samuel Oak  
October 7, 2056_

In the living room, three people were drinking coffee: a strong white-haired man, a tall red-haired woman, and a brown-haired woman, with very elegant clothes. The redhead had a tense expression, and was staring out of the window, not turning around for a second.

"Calm down Delilah! Ash will be okay!" Her old friend, Prof. Samuel Oak, said smiling.

She smiled, embarrassed. "I know, Sam. I just can't help it."

He shook his head. "What could happen with him playing with Gary and May?"

"He can get Gary in trouble." Sarah Millicent Oak, daughter-in-law of Prof. Oak, said. Sarah was visiting her father-in-law that day. 

Oak rolled his eyes, silently asking Delilah to forgive his son's wife: Sarah was the most arrogant person than he knew; he didn't understand how Kevin could have wanted to marry a woman like this!

In that moment, a girl with long black hair, more or less eight years old, entered in the room, scared out of her wits.

_"Mommy! Grandpa! Mrs. Ketchum!"_

"May! What's going on?" Her mother asked, angry for her daughter to be so hysterical when her mother was with other adults.

"Gary and Ash were talking about who could get a ball that was caught in a tree branch, over there, by the lake." May choked down a few sobs and began to wave her hands urgently. "Gary dared Ash to climb in the tree, and he climbed and he got the ball. But then then Ash slipped and fell. Now, he is screaming in pain!"

By the time May reached that part, Delilah and Prof. Oak were already running in direction of the lake. Oak threw a Pokéball in the air. There was a red flash and a Marill appeared.

"Marill, search for Ash... NOW!"

The water-type tracking Pokémon took them directly to the place. Gary was wearing the biggest expression of idiocy in the world. He simply gazed in stunned amazement at the fallen boy in the base of the tree, with his legs distorted in an impossible angle. Impossible for anyone with leg bones still in one piece, that is...

"ASH!" Delilah screamed, running towards her son. Oak drew another Pokéball, this one with the Red Cross symbol, and threw it forward. A Chansey healing Pokémon appeared and she went directly to the casualty, joining her Trainer, Prof. Oak himself.

After a fast examination, Chansey verified that Ash had broken both legs below the knees and recommended immediate hospitalisation. Oak called up his Kadabra, and he asked him to teleport Ash, Delilah and Chancey to the Pallet Town Memorial Hospital.

The four of them disappeared in a blue-white flash. Professor Oak drew in a deep breath and looked at his grandson with a fierce expression. Gary looked up at him, still wearing an expression of utter idiocy and innocence, something that did not fool his grandfather one bit.

"I think you owe me an explanation, Gary."

* * *

_Pokémon Indigo Division Stadium, Viridian City  
October 26, 2056_

"Trainer Sharpler recalls his Venusaur and ... choose a Stellix! Will the rock Pokémon stand the heat of the flame-thrower of Trainer Vonnegut's Charizard?" The commentator asked the crowd, which cheered and urged the two Pokémon on.

"Go Stellix!"

"Turn that stone to charcoal, Charizard!"

Delilah looked at her son, at her side, in the crowds. She smiled, when she saw the way that his eyes shone, not losing one moment of the Pokémon's movements. He had completely forgotten the crutches that he had to use, due to the accident at Professor Oak laboratory. Indeed, it was Professor Oak who had given the tickets for the Pokémon League Indigo Division finals...

The Stadium's loudspeakers relayed the orders of the Trainers with perfect clarity.

"Charizard! Flame-thrower! Maximum power!"

"Stellix, dodge and Burrow attack!"

Before there was a chance of the fire touching him, the rock Pokémon dug a hole in the middle of the arena floor. Before the Charizard had a chance to realise what was happening, it was knocked out as Stellix exploded out of the ground directly underneath it.

"Bout and Match: Sharpler and Stellix!" the umpire confirmed.

"Richard Sharpler wins the 2056 Indigo Division Championship! That was the faster rock against fire fight I already saw..." the commentator enthused.

Later, Delilah and Ash went back home and Delilah had to run to keep up with him, so thrilled that he was. 

He spoke, when they stopped in front of the house: "Now I know what I want to be!"

"And what you want to be, Ash?"

With the eyes shining, he answered: "A Pokémon Master!"

Although she smiled at Ash, inside Delilah's heart shrivelled with fear...

* * *

_Pallet Town Central Police Station  
March 18, 2058_

"I understand how you must feel about this misunderstanding, Mrs. Ketchum, but please understand that it is my duty to properly investigate this sort of accusation." Official Jenny Clancy said in an embarrassed and apologetic tone.

"I understand." Delilah Ketchum snapped. She turned and left the police station, without once looking back. She got into her car and started it, still looking very upset look. Ash watched her carefully and, bless him, noticed her anger at once.

"Mom, is everything ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yes sure." She tried to smile, but she couldn't. She could not believe what had happened. Ash's teacher had, based on the injuries caused by a fall, accused Delilah of abusing him! How could that... that witch even think that she could do a thing like that to Ash?!?

The oppressive silence continued while they proceeded home. Ash suddenly spoke up, sounding embarrassed and ashamed. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked in surprise.

"For being this way."

Delilah couldn't believe what she had just heard. _"What?"_ she blurted.

She saw the uncertainty in his blue and brown eyes. "You got in trouble with the police because I hurt myself," Ash explained. "I've caused you so much trouble... because I'm not, well, 'normal'."

Delilah started crying. She had to stop the car at once. As soon as they were stationary, she leaned over and hugged Ash as hard as she dared. "Oh Ash! You don't have to apologise for being who you are! Remember this: you are the best thing than happened to me in my life! You're perfectly normal and you can be anything you set your mind to be! And whoever says that there are limits to what you can do is completely wrong!" She looked at his eyes. "Do you understand?"

"I understand," Ash said, his usual sunny smile re-emerging. "I love you Mom."

* * *

_Ketchum Home  
April 25, 2060_

"Pokémon Journey Application (Parent/Guardian Approval) Form" was the name of the document that she read. She just need sign it, and her son would receive his Novice Trainer's licence and leave on his Pokémon Journey in May 1st.

For any mother, that was a difficult decision, but for Delilah Ketchum that was the most difficult decision of her life. She knew that the life of a Pokémon Trainer was hard, very hard. She feared that Ash could not stand it, that he could be hurt so seriously that...

In her head, images of when Ash was born with his arms and legs broken and when he suffered the most extensive fractures in his body. Her every instinct screamed at her, saying: _Don't sign! Don't let him leave to be part of that madness!_

She got up off of the sofa in the living room and went to her son's bedroom. It was entirely filled with things about the Pokémon and the League. Ash slept, with a smile in his face and a book on his chest: "History of the Pokémon League."

This meant a lot for Ash and she knew that he dreamed about it everyday. Since he saw the finals of the League when he was six years old, there had been a light in his eyes... and she remembered a chat that they had in the car in an afternoon of March of 2058...

She lifted the pen and signed.

In that night, a nightmare that she didn't have for ten years came back... And one day, three years later, it finally came true.

* * *

_Viridian City General Hospital  
June 14, 2063_

"I'm sorry, Sam," Delilah said trying to restore her composure. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, embarrassed by her reaction.

"It's alright. You had to blow off some of stress that you must be feeling."

Pikachu tapped his Trainer's mother's leg, trying to reassure her.

"Did you see? Even Pikachu thinks it was all right."

She smiled thankful at the electric mouse. "Thank you. To you both."

On that moment, Brock Harrison, the Gym Leader of Pewter City's Boulder Gym, entered in the room.

"Hello Professor Oak. Hello Mrs. Ketchum."

"Brock, hello. Have the doctors have any information yet?"

"Actually..." Brock was interrupted by a coming sound of the bed.

_"Huh? Brock? Pika...chu?"_

Delilah, Brock and Pikachu ran to the bed, while Prof. Oak called the ward nurse. Suddenly, everyone smiled. Ash Ketchum had recovered consciousness.

* * *

To be continued... Chapter 2 coming soon!

What do you think?

Read and Review! :-)


	3. Chapter 2 - First Aid

_Osteogenesis Imperfecta_

_by Joshua Falken_

_Thanks to BenRG for beta-read this chapter! :-)_

**Author's note:** Osteogenesis Imperfecta is an _Alternate Universe fic_, where Ash has the disease of the title. Also, this genetic disorder _is real_, it _really_ exists. For more info, access [http://www.oif.org][1]

Now, the chapter 2! :-)

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - First Aid**_

_Viridian City Central Police Station  
Interview Room  
June 14, 2063_

Misty hugged Togepi, while she waited in the room for the investigator that would take her statement. The door opened and a black-haired woman wearing a black coat entered. Misty did not know her, but there was something so familiar about her...

"Miss Williams, I'm Detective Jennifer Wigand."

Now, Misty understood why the woman was so familiar... the difference that some details can make...

"I believe that we can begin your statement." The detective activated a MP10 recorder. "Could you state your full name and age, please?"

"Misty Elizabeth Williams, 15 years-old."

"And you are...?"

"Leader of Cerulean City Gym."

"How long have you been the Pokémon Journey companion of Trainer Ash Ketchum?"

The orange-haired girl thought a little.

"For at least three years. I've been with him since he destroyed my bicycle."

The detective looked at her, surprised. _"Huh?_"

"Well, I think that I should explain that," she said in an embarrassed tone. "I was fishing along the banks of the River Pallet, when I pulled Ash and his Pikachu out of the water. They were escaping from Spearows that were attacking them. Because they were closing in, he took my bicycle to escape from them and to take Pikachu to the nearest Pokémon Center..."

"Which Pokémon Center?"

"Right here. The one in Viridian City."

Mentally, the detective noted that she should interview Nurse Joy at the city's Pokémon Centre.

"Right... Continue, please."

"Well, to cut a long story short, Ash's Pikachu destroyed my bicycle when he threw an Thundershock attack to stop the Spearows. I've followed Ash since then, hoping that he will replace my bicycle." She ended, opening the arms.

Jenny Wigand looked carefully at the trainer. Stay close by someone for three years just to ensure that they pay a debt? She didn't buy that story. She thought that there was something more involved. Something of romantic kind...

"What can you tell me about him? How you would describe him?"

That question caught the Trainer by surprise.

"Well... he is the most stubborn, clumsy, awkward, lazy, braggart..." She sighed before continuing. Who was she trying to fool? "He is also courageous, honest, decent, determined, sometimes even heroic. He always gets us in trouble because he can't keep his mouth shut, but he also tries always help people as much as he can. He can be the laziest trainer in the world... but he also loves Pokémon more than any other Trainer I know."

The policewoman didn't interrupt her witness, but she gave a small smile all time that she changed her friend's description. One moment she criticises him, but the next she praises him. It was a sign that Jenny knew very well. She had already suffered of that "disease" herself...

"Did you know if your friend had any enemy?"

Misty shook her head, in a vehement way.

"No. I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt Ash. I mean, Team Rocket pursues him..."

"I'm sorry _the_ Team Rocket?" That trainer was being pursued by the world's largest terrorist organisation?

"By two of their field agents, Jessie and James. They want to steal Ash's Pikachu. As far as we can tell, it is because he is much more powerful than any other."

"I understand." She knew of Jessie and James, they were notorious: the region's most feared thieves of Pokémon. "Continue, please."

"Well, I don't think they would do a thing like... _that_. I mean, they have that reputation of being bad guys, but they are not the kind of people who would so such a thing!" Misty shook her head.

Jenny didn't agree with that opinion, but didn't comment.

"Please, tell me what happened that day, from the beginning."

The orange-haired girl hugged Togepi tighter and breathed deep.

"Ash, Brock and I were at the Pokémon Center, waiting for the staff to finish rejuvenating his Pokémon. Ash had just finished a battle against a friend of ours, Richie Trenton. You know about that don't you?"

The detective nodded in confirmation. She followed the League's fixtures.

"Then, Brock told Ash to go to the Hotel, to take a bath. He looked really horrible. Ash didn't want to go because he didn't want to leave his Pokémon. I told him that we would stay there until Ash returned. So he left and went to the hotel. After a while, we noticed that he was taking too long. Ash would never do that, not when his Pokémon were still receiving medical care. I went up to the hotel, and I went into the room... and..." Misty seemed to be to the point of cry. "I saw him, in the door of the bathroom... all bloodstained, the bones sticking out of his skin... his arms and legs twisted in that horrible way..." Misty closed her eyes, trying to force the nightmarish image out of her mind. "Then I screamed for help. One of the employees of the hotel heard me and called the ambulance and the Security Police." She concluded.

"Didn't you hear or see some thing suspicious?"

"No..." Then the trainer reconsidered. When she had entered in the room, there was something strange, but she could not put her finger on it...

"Are you aware that Mr. Ketchum suffers from a genetic disease?"

"Yes." For sure, she knew about that... _thing_.

"Thank you, Miss Williams. You are free to go."

Misty was about to get up when her cellular phone and Detective Jenny's rung simultaneously. Both received the same news. Misty smiled properly for the first time since Jenny entered the room. She then ran out carrying Togepi.

Detective Jennifer Wigand asked the classic question in those cases: "Can he make a statement?"

* * *

_Edward Jenner Building  
June 14, 2063_

Somebody observed Ash's hospital room, from the building on the other side of the street. The observer was in the total darkness, using a telescope designed for espionage work and equipped with a Low-Light Level ('Starlite') image enhancer.

The person in that apartment bit their lips with rage, noticing the movement in the Pokémon trainer's room. The venom in the voice was stronger than the one of an Arbok.

"Mr. Ketchum,_ it will be better for everyone if you just don't wake up!_"

The observer began to assemble something that he or she had brought in a suitcase.

* * *

_Viridian Forest  
June 14, 2063_

While Misty ran from the police station to the Hospital as fast as she could, a balloon flew over Viridian Forest. Riding in that balloon was a blue-haired young man and a red-haired young woman, and a Meowth. The three sat quietly, watching the news...

"... There still are no clues regarding who could be responsible for the brutal attack against Trainer Ash Ketchum." The reporter declared from in front of the hospital where Ash was hospitalised. "According to the doctors, the trainer's condition remains serious, not only due to the injuries he received during the assault, but also due to a rare genetic disorder from which the young trainer is suffering." At that point, the three occupants of the balloon changed glances. "Ash Ketchum's chances of recovering in time to face Lance Silver, the leader of the Elite Four, is extremely low. If he won that battle, he would go on to face Amanda Blackstone, the current League Supreme Champion, in the Finals..."

At that point, Jessie Gibson turned off the TV set and looked at James Morgan, and she saw that he was concerned.

"Come on, James! Don't tell me that you are worried about what happens to that twerp!"

"Of course not! I only wanted to know who would do a thing like that, that's all."

"Why?" Meowth asked.

"Curiosity," James lied, shrugging in an easy-going way. He would never admit that he was concerned about Ash. They were enemies, all right, but James was human. With that there came a part of him that was repelled at such a brutal attack. But he would never admit that.

Neither would Jessie.

After all, they had a fearsome reputation to uphold. In spite of the fact that they once saved Ash's life...

* * *

_Sanders Island, Orange Archipelago  
January 27, 2062_

Jessie and James were ready to go crazy. Where were the twerps? They had been seeking them for two days in this _blasted_ forest!

Then, at that very moment, they saw Pikachu appear from behind a tree. Then he surprised them by making a gesture.

"Jessie," James said in a surprised tone, "he seems to want us to follow him!"

"Good," Meowth said. "We will follow him, alright... _to capture him!_" The cat-like Pokémon jumped at the electric Pokémon. He ended up with his face in the dirt thanks to a timely use of an Agility defence by his prey. Pikachu called them again.

Jessie and James looked at each other in confusion. _What did that electric mouse want with them?_

They ran after Pikachu, they didn't have choice after all, until they arrived at the entrance of a cave. There they saw Pikachu's Trainer, Ash, covered with Golbat bites and with two visible compound fractures to his arms. One of his legs was stuck out sideways at a right angle. They stared at the vision in horror and amazement, unable to figure out what they should do next.

"Pi-pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-pi-ka!" Pikachu squeaked in an angry tone

"Meowth, what did he say?"

"He is asking us to help Ash."

The trio of thieves stared in amazement. Pikachu was asking _them_ for _help?!_ They looked at each other and then looked at the wounded and unconscious trainer.

"Listen here, your walking battery, we are _Pokémon thieves_ and not _nurses_!" Jessie screamed. She couldn't understand why she felt the need to explain this.

"Jessie, he's almost dead..." The blue-haired young man spoke, in a low tone, after examining Ash.

Like it or not they couldn't live with his death on their conscience...

_"Okay!_" Jessie said, throwing up her hands in disbelief and resignation. "What we can do?" 

After working to stop the bleeding and immobilising Ash's limbs, they took him in their balloon to Cobalton City, Sanders Island's largest city. After they left Ash in the hospital, they notified the local Security Police (disguised, of course) who were searching for the missing trainer.

Why did they help Ash, when that was the perfect chance to steal Pikachu?

The answer to that question... neither of them knew...

* * *

_Viridian Forest  
June 14, 2063_

James broke the silence. "Why we don't go to the city?"

"Why?"

"Hey, we can always steal some Pokémon from the Global League trainers." James suggested with a nervous shrug.

"I don't know." Meowth commented. "Da Boss don't like Field Teams to do jobs during da Global Games..."

"That is true," Jessie commented. "Although why he should care I couldn't tell you."

"Well," James suggested, "at least we'll have the chance to see the League finals this year! That has got to be better than wandering around the forest doing nothing!"

That argument worked.

* * *

To be continued - Chapter 3 coming soon!

What did you think?

Read and Review! :-)

   [1]: http://www.oif.org



	4. Chapter 3 - Magnetic Resonance Image

_Osteogenesis Imperfecta_

_by Joshua Falken_

_Thanks to BenRG for beta-read this chapter and help me with the battle scene :-)_

**Author's note:** Osteogenesis Imperfecta is an _Alternate Universe fic_, where Ash has the disease of the title. Also, this genetic disorder _is real_, it _really_ exists. For more info, access [http://www.oif.org][1]

Now, the chapter 3! :-)

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Magnetic Resonance Image**_

_Viridian City General Hospital   
June 15, 2063 _

_"I only want to know what they are talking about inside there!"_ Misty exclaimed, while she back and forwards in front of the Doctors' Room, where, right now, doctors were considering Ash Ketchum's condition. With her were Brock and Prof. Oak. Delilah Ketchum refused to leave her son's side.

Brock tried to calm down his friend. "Calm down Misty," he said. "They will tell us the results of the examinations as soon as they can..." It sounded reassuring, but both of them glared at the door still, willing someone to come out and tell them what was happening. 

== == == == == == == 

Meanwhile, the medical team of Viridian City General Hospital was being informed of the progress of their most challenging case.

Dr. Andrew Rupertson was in front of the table, pointing to a series of magnetic resonance images of somebody's skeleton, which looked more like an impossibly complex jigsaw puzzle. He cleared his throat: "Well, you can see the skeleton of patient Ash Ketchum, including the multiple fractures across the whole body. Please note especially the trauma to the legs, arms and ribs. Here we have the image of the right leg, where the femur was fractured in eight different places..."

"How many fractures did he have in the total?" asked an intern, shocked by the images. 

The boss of the medical team took a deep breath before answering. "Two hundred three."

The doctors that were not still familiar with the case lost their speech. _Two hundred three fractures?_

The doctor that accompanied Ash's case from his birth, Dr. Brenda Wiggins, spoke up. "I understand your incredulity. But you should bear in mind that Mr. Ketchum suffers of a rare genetic disease, called Osteogenesis Imperfecta, that generates this effect...."

"But, Dr. Wiggins... _how is that possible?_"

"That disease has origin in two recessive genes that inhibit the necessary production of collagen to give to the bones the normal strength and flexibility. The other symptom is the blue tone of the white of the eyes..."

She was interrupted by the orthopaedist of the hospital, that pointed for a straight bar where should be Ash' right femur. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, doctor, but there is a fact that doesn't fit. The magnetic resonance images shows that Mr. Ketchum's skeleton was reinforced with platinum prostheses, right?" Dr. Wiggins nodded; she had supervised the microsurgical intervention that had placed the prostheses, when the patient was six years old. "But it seems that the bone simply came unfastened of that prosthesis! Certainly..."

"I know what you are going to say. Somebody with such fragile bones that, even when they are surgically reinforced, broke so easily, should not survive. You are technically correct. 'Level Two' victims of Osteogenesis Imperfecta, like Mr. Ketchum, very rarely reach their second year of life. Please bear in mind, however, the clear violence of the attack. But the truth is that those implants primary function is to act as a guide when resetting fractured bones, not keeping them securely in place."

Then, the surgeons who stemmed the internal haemorrhages informed the group that they had repaired the internal injuries caused by the attack and by displaced bone fragments. Nonetheless, they insisted that the patient should rest the as much as possible.

"Should we go for the restoration of the bones by means of nano-robots?"

"No, our first priority is the stabilisation of the patient's health. We will concentrate on repairing the fractures later."

"_If_ they _can be_ repaired." commented the orthopaedist, looking at the images.

== == == == == == ==

Meanwhile, Detective Jennifer Wigand arrived to the eighth floor of the Hospital. There she found her cousin, Officer Jenny Sterling. She was watching the Patient's room.

"Hi, Officer Jenny."

"HI, Detective Jenny ". Both smiled at their private joke. Many of the daughters of their huge family seemed to end up in law enforcement in one form or another, but they were amongst the very few on the same City's police forces.

The detective's face was serious. "Can he speak?"

Her cousin shook her head in uncertainly. "No one is ready to say, just yet. A lot depends on what the doctors decide. They're in a conference right now."

"Hell!"

"Any clue?"

"No." She didn't comment that the only possible clue would come from the lever used to attack Ash. There were no fingerprints or DNA: The crime scene was a forensic dead end. "Can he have visitors yet?"

"The doctors have restricted it to his mother and his girlfriend for now. You can see him through the door's window."

The detective looked through the window, and immediately step back, her faced twisted with incredulity and horror. She felt a sour nausea worming its way up her throat.

Officer Jenny looked at her with kind smile: "Yes, you saw right."

Detective Jenny approached the window once again and she saw the victim for the first time. Being an investigator, she only entered in contact with the victims when she took their statements or when the case was closed. She was not prepared for the vision of a 13 year-old boy, completely immobilised with orthopaedical devices and plaster. Cables ran out from between the various dressings and medical braces, connecting him to the mass of machines that sustained life in his shattered body.

Quietly, she left the hospital and went to her police car. She swore that she would find out who was responsible for such a barbarity.

* * *

_Legendary Birds Café   
June 15, 2063_

The Trainers that competed in the Global League frequented the Legendary Birds Café. The atmosphere was very tense, today. This was entirely due to the attack on Ash Ketchum. By the force of their calling, Trainers tended to be a close-knit community of people. An attack on one of them was an attack on all.

On the TV, the reporter has just reported that Ash had regained consciousness, but visits were currently restricted to his family.

Richie Trenton placed his cup of coffee back on the table before saying, mostly to himself. "I'm glad that Ash is recovering."

A boy with a Sandslash, who was sitting at the table at his side, heard him. "I'm sorry, but do you know Ash?"

"Yes. We met each other when we both battled in the Indigo League, three years ago... and you are?"

"Oh. Excuse me. I'm A.J."

"Richie."

The two trainers shook hands. Richie asked: "Then, do you know Ash yourself?"

"Yes, we faced each other, I think when he began his journey. I defeat him that time."

"Yeah," Richie laughed gently. "I won the battle I had with him in the Indigo League, but it was mostly because his Pokémon still hadn't recovered from fighting off Team Rocket. You know, if that hadn't happened, I think he would have won. Hell, he probably would have gone on to win the League!"

A.J. nodded. He and the trainer from Pallet Town didn't agree with the right way to train a Pokémon, but both knew the other to be a formidable trainer.

The two boys were in silent for a moment, then A.J. asked: "Do you think Ash will recover in time to face Lance?"

"I don't know... I only know that would be a great injustice to be disqualified for absence simply because someone attacked him! Did you know that Ash suffers from some kind of genetic disease?"

"No. I want to say, I knew that he had some thing different, those weird blue eyes of his made that clear. But I never knew that his bones were so fragile..." He shook the head.

"If he is not tough enough to handle the stress of the Pokémon League, then he should not be competing!" Richie and A.J. turned surprised to the voice full of scorn that intruded on their conversation. It a tall, brown-haired, 13 year-old boy. Richie slammed his coffee cup back down on to the table with some force.

"The only reason you say that is envy, Gary! You still haven't forgiven Ash for wiping the floor with you in the first round of the Global League this year!"

Gary Oak didn't comment, but the expression of scorn continued. He couldn't believe that had been defeated by that..._ that freak!_

* * *

_Pokémon Global League Stadium, Viridian City   
May 10, 2063_

The Umpire walked to the Arena's center mark and stood for a moment. The Stadium tannoy system relayed his words to the audience. "Final Bout!" he announced. "The score stands at Oak 2, Ketchum 2! Oak to select first!"

There was a long pause. Gary sneered at Ash. That... _freak_ had held him back for too long, now Gary would show him that the Pokémon League had no place for charity cases. "Okay," he said. "Get ready, "Mr. Glass!" Go Arcanine!"

Ash sneered when he heard Gary's childhood taunt. "You are so full of it, Gary. Charizard, I choose you!"

Ash's Charizard roared and landed right in front of Gary's huge fire wolf. There was a long, frozen pause, then the siren sounded signifying the start of the bout.

"Arcanine, Multi Fireball attack!"

"Charizard, Dodge Up!"

Charizard rose over the hail of fireballs spat out by Arcanine. In response to a command from Ash, he leaned over and breathed out a massive Flame-thrower attack down at the dog-like Pokémon. Arcanine back-pedalled, barely dodging the attack.

The battle continued for ninety long seconds. Arcanine and Charizard were very closely matched. Finally, however, Gary managed to pull an unexpected card from his sleeve. Charizard had just missed with a Thunder Stomp attack and Arcanine had circled behind him. "Now, Arcanine," Gary shouted. _"Firestorm attack!"_

Arcanine howled and breathed in. The whole stadium looked on, aghast, as Arcanine breathed out a massive fireball that consumed Charizard. Only the attack did not end there. The massive column of flame continued to blaze for a long minute. The flames were so intense that no one could even look at them. The sand on the arena floor actually began to melt and solidify into glass. "Charizard... NO!" Ash shouted. "Gary, call him off!" Gary just laughed.

After the attack was over, Arcanine slumped wearily, at the very end of his strength. He barely managed to drag himself back to his starting place at Gary's end of the starting circle. Of Charizard, nothing could be seen, just a bus-sized solid lump at the center of a massive blazing pyre.

Tears streaming down his face, Ash slumped gently to his knees, not caring if it broke his legs. All right, so Charizard was a pain, but he didn't deserve this. Then the lump in the centre of the flames began to glow brightly. The glow started at red but built up through orange, yellow, blue and then to white. Ash covered his eyes and cried out. Then there was a massive roar that forced him to look again. The flames were gone. Charizard was gone. In their place was a gigantic red dragon the size of a small airliner. It was something from a medieval fantasy novel... or a D&D-like role-playing game. The huge animal stretched its 150-foot span wings, raised its head to the sky and roared: _"CHAAAAAROOOON!"_

Ash swallowed and pulled himself painfully to his feet. He pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the massive Pokémon in front of him. "No match found," Dexter reported. "Unknown type, repeat unknown type."

Gary stood there amazed. Ash was just as shocked, but his finely tuned tactical sense told him that he had been given a second chance. "Uh... Charon," he called. "Flame-thrower attack?"

_At once, my Trainer,_ Ash heard in his head. Charon breathed in, and then spewed out a solid stream of fire over three metres across. Arcanine was struck full on and blown back against the far wall. The singed fire-type collapsed into unconsciousness without a single murmur. "No!" Gary shouted. "No... no that isn't possible! Charizards _don't_ evolve! They DON'T!"

Gary continued screaming at his bad luck and ignored his fallen Pokémon, which was pretty typical for him, Ash thought scornfully.

One of the Umpires checked Arcanine over, but it was a formality. "Arcanine cannot continue," he reported. "The bout goes to Ash Ketchum and... and... Charon? Bout and Match: Ketchum!"

The crowd went wild. And cutting through their cheers was Charon's ear-bursting roar of victory.

* * *

_Legendary Birds Café   
June 15, 2063 _

Richie and A.J. forgot about Gary Oak, when they heard the door of the Café open up, as if it had been kicked. They turned around stayed silent when they saw who was entering. 

She was a very pretty woman, 25 years old, tall, very clear skin, long black hair, and eyes an icy blue shade. She walked with if she was the owner of the place. She looked more a biker (or a vampire), with the black leather body armour she habitually wore, than the Pokémon Master Trainer that the Pokéballs at her waist showed that she was.

Everybody knew her: she was Amanda Blackstone, the Current Champion of the Global League, and the Gym Leader's deputy at Viridian City's Earth Gym. What everyone also knew was her reputation as a brutal, success-oriented Trainer who considered the Rules of Conduct things that applied to others.

Amanda looked at the TV set and lit a cigarette. "So, guys," she said. "What's the latest word? Is that little boy recovering?"

"Yes." A.J. spoke. "Worried, Amanda?"

She shook the head, completely calm. "No," she assured him. "Oh there is no doubt that he is good." She sneered. "There is no doubt he could make mincemeat out of you lot, but he is still light-years away from matching me." She sat down in a chair close to the window, and leaned back, sticking her boots up on the table.

A.J. and Richie glanced covertly at each other. They knew that was not true. Ash Ketchum was the first Trainer that anyone considered to have some chance of defeating her. Actually, she was the only one who benefited from Ash's sudden departure from the Global League.

"Did you already hear the rumours about her?" A.J. asked.

Richie nodded. The two trainers looked at the League Champion...

* * *

_Viridian City General Hospital   
June 15, 2063_

As soon as the doctors left the Doctors Room, Misty ran up to the Medical Team Chief, asking about Ash's condition. "How is he? Can he receive visits?"

"Well... yes, he can receive visits, but just one at time!"

They decided that Misty would be the first person. Hugging Togepi, she opened the door and saw Delilah holding her son's hand stronger than she thought she dared. The patient smiled when he saw her.

With the broken maxilla immobilised with strips. The voice was just a whisper. _"Hi Misty."_

* * *

To be Continued... Chapter 4 coming soon!

What did you think? Read and Review! :-)

   [1]: http://www.oif.org



	5. Chapter 4 - Insomnia

_Osteogenesis Imperfecta_

_by Joshua Falken_

_Thanks to BenRG for beta-read this chapter and rewrite and improve the Boulder Badge Battle scene :-)_

**Author's note:** Osteogenesis Imperfecta is an _Alternate Universe fic_, where Ash has the disease of the title. Also, this genetic disorder _is real_, it _really_ exists. For more info, access [http://www.oif.org][1]

Now, the chapter 4! :-)

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Insomnia**_

_Viridian Hotel  
June 15, 2063_

It was already late at night, when Brock Harrison left his friend in the door of her room.

"Rest a little, Misty."

Sighing, she asked: "Can _you_ rest, Brock?"

He just nodded and went to his own room.

Misty Williams entered her room and went directly to the bed. She lay there, still wearing her day clothes. She would not get to sleep in that night, she knew that much. The girl looked at Togepi, and she saw that the small egg Pokémon slept, with a sad expression on his little face...

She remembered the visit she had made today and a tear left her right eye...

* * *

_Viridian City General Hospital  
June 15, 2063_

"Hi Misty."

"Hi Ash." She observed her friend and felt her heart squeeze in distress. He seemed to be buried in the grasp of a high-tech version of a medieval torture machine. Of his face, she could only see his mouth and those strange, hypnotic, brown-on-blue eyes. His arms, the legs and the chest were wrapped up with orthopaedical braces. The whole effect was to make Ash look like some kind of experimental robot. Wires and tubes came out from everywhere. She knew the terrible power of the disease that afflicted her friend, but now... _Now_ she saw with crystal clarity what his attacker had done with him and what he had to fight every day...

* * *

_Forest between Pewter City and Cerulean City  
May 22, 2060_

Furtively, Misty approached Ash's backpack, while he slept in that amazing super-cushioned sleeping bag. She didn't understand why he slept in that thing or why he used those armoured knee and elbow pads all the time. Or why he had a special permission to carry a medical Chansey. Or why he had broken both of his arms twice and his right leg once. Or why the white of his eyes had a blue tone...

She hoped the answers were in what she was now looking for.

"I found it!" she said, waking up Pikachu and Brock, while Ash slept peacefully. He was the deepest sleeper in the world in her opinion...

"Misty, what...?" Brock began to ask, when she gestured to him to keep quiet.

She went to him with Ash's Pokédex. Brock didn't like that, but he, too, was curious about the secrets of the young boy quickly becoming his friend. Pikachu looked on with disapproval, but it didn't take any action. They opened the personal details file and, on a whim, checked Ash's medical records:

_"Warning!"_ Dexter announced. _"The carrier of this Pokédex is victim of Osteogenesis Imperfecta, Level Two! Repeating: the carrier of this Pokédex is victim of Osteogenesis Imperfecta, Level two!"_

Misty and Brock looked at each other questioningly. _Osteogenesis what?_

Misty highlighted the name and pressed the 'define' button.

_"Osteogenesis Imperfecta - genetic disease that causes the victim's body to generate insufficient levels of collagen..."_ As Dexter explained the symptoms of the disease in its' inappropriately cheery voice, they understood the curse that Ash carried in his DNA.

_"...extremely fragile bones..."_

_"...any impact could cause a fracture..."_

_"...possible loss of hearing..."_

_"...estimated life span for Level Two sufferers: two years maximum..."_

It seemed unreal. Ash was so full of life, so utterly without fear or uncertainty. It was impossible that he could be suffering from a crippling disease that all the medics in the world were certain should have killed him over eight years ago. In time, however, they would understand the full gravity of his situation...

* * *

_Viridian City General Hospital  
June 15, 2063_

To hide her concern, Misty tried to tease Ash in her usual snide tone: "It seems that you got it, Ash. You look worse than Brock when he was dumped by Michelle." 

Delilah looked shocked. What kind of comment was that to make to her son? But when Ash laughed, she noticed that was a particular joke that the two youngsters must have shared before.

"Yeah... I think."

"How do you feel?"

He paused before answering. "Broken."

"Ash..."

"Hey, I'm alive, aren't I?" He stated simply. And then he smiled a sad smile.

Misty and Delilah glanced nervously at each other. "Sure, Ash." The water Pokémon Trainer smiled nervously.

"Have the doctors said anything yet?" He asked.

"Well, they say that you should rest as much as possible and..."

"Misty... Can I walk?"

The desperation and worry in Ash's voice silenced Misty immediately. She knew that Ash's greatest fear related to the disease was that, one day, he would have a fracture in the spine that would leave him paraplegic or worse paralyse him totally. She didn't want him to worry... but she could not lie to him... "The doctors haven't said anything about that yet."

He nodded and stayed silent.

When Misty was about to open her mouth, Ash asked about his Pokémon. _He never will change!_ she thought in exasperation. _Always more worried about others than about himself!_ But immediately she regretted such thoughts. After all, once Ash hurt himself to help her...

* * *

_Exit of New Bark City  
August 23, 2062_

Misty felt the cold of Butch's .44" Magnum at her head. His partner, Cassidy, aimed her gold-plated .45" automatic pistol at Ash. Behind the Team Rocket terrorists, the New Bark River ran in a ravine far below.

"And then, Glass Boy?" Ash winced at the insult. "Will you give to us your Pokémon and your Pikachu, or not?" Cassidy asked, a vicious smile in the lips.

"I thought that was Jessie and James' job." He said. Ash wasn't really interested in the division of labour in Team Rocket. He was just trying to win time. _Great time for Brock to be in the New Bark Pokémon Breeder's Convention!_ he thought in anger and worry.

"Well, consider this a way of you compensate for the times that you caused us such trouble." He heard Butch laugh at Cassidy's _rather_ lame joke.

"Ash, don't do it!" Misty begged.

"Pikachu..." Ash began to speak.

"That's right, Pikachu! Throw a Thunder-shock Attack with someone holding a metal weapon against your friend's head!" Butch said in an ironic tone. "The electricity will go from the weapon direct to fry her brain!"

Pikachu and Ash looked one for the other. What choice did they have?

"All right!" The Pokémon Trainer said in an angry tone. The two thieves didn't notice that Ash was making a series of gestures to Pikachu.

Ash walked towards Butch and Cassidy, removing his Pokébelt slowly. Butch and Cassidy smiled triumphantly. Misty, tears streaming down her cheeks, begged quietly for him change his mind...

Then everything happened very fast.

Ash threw himself against Butch and Cassidy, at the same time that Pikachu pulled Misty in the opposite direction. The thieves and the Trainer rolled down into ravine below. Ash stopped rolling short of the riverbank, while the fast-flowing water swept Butch and Cassidy away.

Misty went down the fastest that she could to help her wounded friend. She couldn't even_ imagine_ what agony he felt right now. His left leg was completely broken, lying in a zigzag line. His arms were broken too, sticking out at impossible angles...

The only thing that the half-hysterical Cerulean City Gym Leader could do, other than release Ash's Chansey and to call New Bark Central Hospital, was hold her unconscious friend's head...

* * *

_Viridian City General Hospital  
June 15, 2063_

"Pikachu and Chicolita are resting there in the runner, with Brock. Your other Pokémon are in the Pokémon Center. They want to know when they can visit you, because they are very concerned. Even Charon." Misty told her friend.

_"Charon?"_ There was surprise in the blue and brown eyes.

"Well, he said: 'He can be a brat, but he is a good friend.'"

"Can you thank him for that?" That comment, coming from Charon, meant a lot.

"Sure."

Misty touched her friend's free hand carefully. She was terrified of causing him more hurt than that he was already suffering. After a moment, she asked the question that Detective Jenny would like to ask too.

"Ash, did you see who did this?"

He sighed. "I don't remember... everything was so fast..."

"You don't need to worry about that now, Ash! First, worry about recovering!" Delilah said in a strong, motherly tone.

"Sure." He murmured, in an indecipherable tone, almost sounding... defeated. That had frozen Misty's heart. Her friend had never spoken in such a way... "When will they let me have a prognosis?"

"The doctor in charge of your case said that they would tell us tomorrow." Misty said, trying to keep her tone positive, to encourage her friend.

But Ash's eyes showed that hope was something that he lacked at that moment. He knew the worst case scenario of the disease...

* * *

_Viridian Hotel  
June 15, 2063_

There was another person that couldn't sleep: Brock. He walked to and fro in his room, scratching his head. He was concerned about his friend, anyone could see that. After all, that was the worst situation in than Ash could be and he was afraid of what could be going through the over-intense kid's head right now...

He knew how Ash didn't want to be beaten by his disease. He remembered very well that time so long ago, when he met Ash for the first time as a brash young challenger for the Boulder Badge. It was Ash's second attempt and it looked like he was going to win. Ash was about to give the final order so that Pikachu would launch one final attack and defeat his Onix, but Brock's little brothers and sisters could not stand by and watch their beloved big brother's Pokémon hurt...

* * *

_Boulder Gym  
Pewter City  
May 15, 2060_

Brock's siblings rushed Ash in a mob, trying to stop him from hurting Onix.

Brock's brother, Steel, seized Ash's right arm and twisted it in an attempt to restrain him, and Brock could not believe what he saw... Ash's arm _snapped_ to the side before his eyes. Steel was not _that_ strong... it wasn't possible...

Ash screamed in surprise and agony and fell to his knees in the center of the knot of Harrison kids. Brock's brothers and sisters all leapt back as if knocked away by some force. Some of the younger girls like Ruby and Sapphire began to scream at the impossible angle of the arm Ash was cradling to his side, his face pale and shocked. Even Onix and Pikachu stopped in their own battle...

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu shouted, leaping to Ash's side. The little electric-type Pokémon hugged Ash's injured arm gently, trying to support it and draw it back into its' place.

Ash's friend, Misty, the Assistant Gym Leader over at Cerulean City if Brock's memory served, looked on at the scene in utter horror.

"Oh God!" Brock shouted uselessly. He stepped forward. "Ash... are you..." Brock was about to ask Ash if he was all right, but he could see that he was not. What suddenly hit Brock was the strange expression on Ash's face. The boy had clearly got over his initial shock. Even though he was in pain, his primary expression was a mixture of resignation, shock, and revulsion...

Brock spent a long afternoon pacing around his office at the Gym, trying to make sense of what he had seen. He also had to reassure Steel, who was in hysterics, convinced that he had murdered the boy from Pallet Town. That evening, Misty sent Brock word that Ash had, somehow, broken his arm in three places. 

It was a torrid night at the Gym Leader's residence. Brock had little sleep. All his younger brothers and sisters had awful nightmares about the boy who broke like he was made of glass. Steel, especially, hardly slept at all. Brock could not reassure them, because he could not understand what had happened himself.

To Brock's amazement, Ash returned the _next_ day and challenged him for the Boulder Badge once again. A _third_ time. His arm was encased in an external prosthesis that made it look like he had a robot limb.

Despite his incomprehensible injury, Ash was not in any way daunted. He used his Caterpie to lasso Onix and he managed to defeat the rock snake in record time, immobilising him without actually knocking him out. 

Then Ash put Pikachu up against Geodude and it looked like he was going to win easily, but at the very last moment, Ash refused to give Pikachu the order to finish Geodude off. His reasons, as he explained to Brock, were simple. He had no desire to win if he that involved seriously injuring a Pokémon. "I know what pain is, Brock," Ash explained. "I'll be damned if I cause it in another creature for my own ends."

Brock had to admire such principles. He told Ash that this proved that he was worthy of being a Pokémon Trainer. By his courage and his care for his and other Trainers' friends, he passed Brock's standards. So, even though he had not defeated the Gym Leader as tradition demanded, Ash received the Boulder Badge.

* * *

_Viridian Hotel  
June 15, 2063_

Brock smiled sadly as he remembered that day. It had been a long journey for all of them, but not once had he seen Ash go back on his principle to never cause pain for any creature if he could avoid it. Now, the Pewter City Gym Leader could only wish that Ash recovered the as fast as possible...

* * *

_Office of Kimberly Steeleyon  
Pokémon Global League Headquarters  
Viridian City  
June 15, 2063_

Ash's friends were not the only ones having problems getting to sleep that night. In the Headquarters of the Pokémon League, a middle-aged red-haired woman paced to and fro in her palatial offices.

Kimberly Steeleyon, the Grand Master of the Pokémon League, and possibly the greatest living Trainer, hated the decision that she was being forced to make. Before her was a formal proposal sent to her office by the Leader of Viridian City's Earth Gym, Giovanni Carpenter. The proposal demanded the immediate expulsion of Ash Ethan Ketchum from the Pokémon League.

By the League's rules, any Gym Leader could demand the disqualification of a Trainer if he or she violated the Rules of Conduct. But this request was for a different reason: It was Giovanni's opinion that Ash Ketchum's Trainer's Licence should be indefinitely suspended on the grounds that the boy was medically unfit to train Pokémon.

Kimberly gritted her teeth. She knew Giovanni only _too_ well. In his youth, he was one of the most unpleasant Trainers in the League. In adulthood, he was one of the most brutal Gym Leaders in the League. Because of that, they already had several arguments, but... but this petty malice was too much!

Her eyes fastened onto a photo in the wall of the office: It was a photo of her, when she had won the Indigo League for the first time. The girl in the photo seemed not to believe that she had won. Kimberly smiled at the memories. The reality was very different from the living legend that she was now...

She imagined how she would feel if somebody expelled her of the League in that time... after all, she had been as afflicted as young Ketchum had been, if only in a different way. She could easily imagine the effect that even a suspension of his licence would have in the young trainer from Pallet Town...

She knew that, as Giovanni had made his request through formal channels, she was required to summon a meeting of the all the Gym Leaders from the four League Divisions to discuss Giovanni's proposal. She didn't have choice. The meeting was marked for the day before Ash Ketchum's scheduled Battle with Lance Silver of the Elite Four.

But she had to talk with somebody before the meeting...

* * *

To be Continued... Chapter 5 coming soon!

What did you think? Read and Review! :-)

   [1]: http://www.oif.org



	6. Chapter 5 - Prognosis

_Osteogenesis Imperfecta_

_by Joshua Falken_

_Thanks to BenRG for beta-read this chapter and his writing of the Cascade Badge Battle scene :-)_

**Author's note:** Osteogenesis Imperfecta is an _Alternate Universe fic_, where Ash has the disease of the title. Also, this genetic disorder _is real_, it _really_ exists. For more info, access [http://www.oif.org][1]

Now, the chapter 5! :-)

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Prognosis**_

_Local: Elsewhere  
Date: Elsewhen_

He ran faster and faster, through that silent forest and of the cold night.

He _had_ to run faster..

If not... the Shadows could catch him.

_Where_ was Pikachu? And Misty? And Brock? He implored that any of his friends appeared there. He looked all around him, trying find them. But he could not scream for help... Suddenly, the left leg was broken. The pain was terrible, and he couldn't hold back his scream.

Then he heard steps approaching. A woman's voice commenting, sadistic. "He is around here."

He had to get out of there, broken leg or not!

Trying to stand the pain, he began to run again, dragging the leg.

He fell again, breaking two ribs and a bone of the right arm.

The Shadows appeared in front of him on that exact moment. They were two titanic beings, which seemed to be nothing more than gigantic human shadows. The Shadow-man threw a black rope of its arm, which coiled around Ash's neck and lifted him off of the ground.

Then he was thrown against one of the trees. The sound of the bones breaking echoed through the forest. The pain was so intense that he couldn't even scream.

The Shadow-woman said, when catching her victim, "This is the sound that I _love_ more than anything!" and then she laughed.

"Help!" Ash screamed.

"There is no one to help you... _aberration!_" The Shadow-man spoke with scorn.

Ash felt the cold hands of the Shadow-woman enter his body, and disintegrate every bone in his body...

============

Ash woke up screaming, in his room in the Viridian City General Hospital, bathed in a cold sweat and trembling so violently that the various medical devices attached to his body rattled like some kind of percussion instrument. His mother, who had been asleep in a chair, woke up quickly and ran to him.

"Ash! What happened?" Her face twisted with fear and concern.

He couldn't answer; he only could close his eyes, trying to forget the nightmare. But he wasn't very successful in attaining to that goal...

* * *

_Viridian Hotel   
June 16, 2063 _

Brock woke up with two strident sounds: the ringer of his cell phone and the sound of Misty knocking on the door.

_"Brock! Brock! Wake up!"_

Still dizzy for not having slept enough, he went and opened the door.

"What's going on, Misty?"

"See _this_!" She exclaimed breathless.

He looked at Misty's cell phone. In the LCD text display, he read the message that blinked insistently. It was the same one that, when he checked later, blinked on the screen of his own cell phone...

_From: Kimberly Steeleyon, President of the Pokémon Global League   
To: All the Gym Leaders of the League   
Subject: Emergency Meeting_

_All the Gym Leaders of the Indigo, Orange, Johto and Global Leagues are summoned for an emergency meeting in Viridian City, to be accomplished in the afternoon, on June 17, 2063._

_I apologise for such a hasty summons, but the subject is of extreme importance. Please, your presence is necessary and urgently required._

_Kimberly Steeleyon   
President of the Pokémon Global League   
June 15, 2063_

"A meeting on June 17? But... it's TOMORROW!" Brock exclaimed, confused. He tried to imagine why the Grand Master would summon the Gym Leaders so hastily...

Then he understood, just as well as Misty had already perceived. There was just a reason for such a meeting...

"Ash..." He murmured. Misty shook her head in disbelief and horror, confirming rather than denying Brock's fears.

* * *

_Eldridge Avenue  
June 16, 2063_

Detective Jenny Wigand noticed immediately as her car turned into the street that passed the City General Hospital. Looking at the building, she remembered the frightening image that she seen on the previous day. Automatically, she began to recollect the details of her investigations.

No clues on the weapon or in the scene of the crime.

No witnesses, and the victim was not still in a fit condition to give her a statement.

Translation: she was in the dark, and the only person that could give her a clue was in the hospital...

She sighed. Her boss was pressuring her hard to make some progress in the case... but she didn't need that. What she had seen in the hospital yesterday was already motivation enough...

"Good luck." she murmured to the courageous boy that was resting eight floors above her.

Thunder suddenly roared and lightning flashed. Jenny shivered in a deep, superstitious fear. She had the strangest feeling that someone no, scratch that, _something_ was most interested in the outcome of this investigation.

* * *

_Viridian City General Hospital   
June 16, 2063 _

Dr. Andrew Rupertson breathed in deeply and looked around at his team. "Are you sure about this? Because I will have to convince the patient, and that will be difficult."

Slowly, each one of the members of the medical team agreed. The air in the Ready Room was grim and serious.

Fifteen minutes later, accompanied by Dr. Brenda Wiggins and Dr. Michael Cook, the hospital's chief orthopaedist, he began to explain to Ash Ketchum and his family of his prognosis.

"First we will have to guarantee that there is no damage to your internal organs nor any current infections in the wounds you suffered during the assault. We anticipate that those tests will take no more than one month. Then we will reassemble your bones by means of nanorobotic celullar and molecular construction machines. We will start with the bones of the head and of the chest, and then move on to reassembling the superior and inferior members..." Rupertson grimaced gently and looked into Ash's eyes. "As you are aware, for nanorobotic re-assembly to work, you will have to be completely immobilised for the entire procedure, which should take between eight to eleven weeks, depending on how many fragments the nanorobots have to reassemble."

The rain calmly beat on the window of Ash Ketchum's room.

The eyes of Ash, Delilah, Professor Oak and Misty didn't waver from the face of the doctor. Dr. Rupertson sincerely wished that the patient hadn't insisted that his girlfriend stayed in the room. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a hysterical teenage girl. Then the patient interrupted him, in a worried tone. 

"Doctor, excuse me for interrupting you," Ash said, "but were there any lesions in my spine?"

"Well, there was no damage to your spinal cord." Dr. Wiggins answered, a little evasively.

Misty breathed in happily when she heard that news, but not Ash or Delilah. They knew better...

"To continue," the head of the medical team resumed, "after the re-assembly, we will reprogram the nanorobots to assemble, molecule-by-molecule, prosthetic rods to help your bones support your body weight. This should take no more than two weeks. You will begin biofeedback treatment simultaneously with the nanorobotic therapy to avoid muscular atrophy. After the nanorobots complete constructing the prosthesis and we are sure they are secure, you will switch over to conventional physiotherapy."

"Prosthetic rods?" Misty asked. "What does that mean, doctor?"

"It is a procedure normally used in cases of OI if the patient has suffered a extensive trauma, Ms. Williams. The nanorobots will assemble a telescoping rod made of a dense metal like platinum or titanium in the core of the patient's long bones, spine and pelvis. As well as increasing the impact resistance of the bones by about 50%, they also create a 'template' for the bones to grow around despite the collagen deficiency." Dr. Cook explained. "This technology has, thankfully, virtually eliminated the grotesque malformations that used to be common in cases like this."

"How long will the treatment take?" Delilah asked.

The doctor swallowed dryly. "The complete regimen from infection treatment to the completion of primary physiotherapy will take nine months... in the best case."

_Nine months?_ Misty thought, her face reflecting her shock and horror.

Misty turned to look at Ash's face and saw those unforgettable brown-on-blue eyes showing hardness that she was all too familiar with. The very first time she saw _that_ particular look was those three long years ago, shortly after Misty and a reluctant Brock had examined Ash's medical files in his Pokédex...

* * *

_Cascade Gym  
Cerulean City  
May 27, 2060_

_What am I doing? I can't fight Ash!_ Misty thought helplessly as she took her place at the Gym Leader's end for the Pokémon Battle. Ash stood fearlessly at his place on the other side of the pool. She saw water everywhere. Of course! _This is_ the Cerulean City Cascade Gym, a Water Pokémon Gym!

_Me and my big mouth!_ she berated herself angrily. She had to open her mouth to defend the honour of the Gym, assuming that one of her sisters would gladly step forward to do the defending! But, as Daisy had always insisted, it was Misty who was the fighting Trainer of the 'Sensational Sisters.'

"You ready yet?" Ash yelled defiantly. _He is incredible,_ she thought. _If he slips he could be crippled, but he is still fearless he really scares me sometimes._ Misty drew in a deep, shuddering breath. Not having any other choice, she had to play the role...

"Get ready, Ash Ketchum!" she called back.

"Begin!" Daisy, her older sister, announced.

"Misty chooses Starmie," she shouted. She threw forward a blue-and-white Aqua-type Pokéball, which split open mid-air to release the five-pointed starfish-like water-type.

"Pikachu, I choose you," Ash countered. Unfortunately, his Pokémon was unwilling to fight Misty and Starmie, a comrade in many battles against Team Rocket. The electric mouse clutched in Ash's arm when he tried to toss him forward, wearing an uncertain expression. The unexpected weight threw Ash off-balance and he staggered, the Challenger's float pitching and rolling wildly...

"ASH, BE CAREFUL!" Misty screamed.

Ash dropped down low and waited for the float to stabilise. After regaining his balance, Ash glared at Misty suspiciously, that mathematical-like tactical sense of his processing her unusual behaviour. "What is going on, Misty?"

"Please, Ash, you've got to be careful," Misty pleaded with him. "If you fell on that concrete floor with your disease..." Then she covered her mouth with her hand, realizing that had said far too much.

Ash was silent for a moment, with a surprised expression in his face. "How do you know about my disease?" he asked in a cold tone that made Misty want to hide.

"I... I saw... the emergency medical warning... in your Pokédex..." she admitted, her face red with shame.

Ash stared at Misty for a long, silent minute, his face expressionless and hard with a keen sense of rage and betrayal. "Pikachu, return," he grated. He turned and, without another word, left the Cascade Gym.

"Like, what disease?" Lilly wanted to know. "What's wrong with him, Misty?"

Misty, for the first time she could recall, lost her temper with her good-natured older sister. She told her, with an unrepeatable profanity, to leave her alone, and fled as fast as she could run.

== == == == == == == ==

Later, Misty and Brock sat in a small café near the Gym. Ash had finally calmed down, but the two Gym Leaders were still shifting uncomfortably under their friend's hard, accusing gaze.

"Do you mind telling me," he asked in a hard, furious tone, "why you sneaked a look at my medical records... _without my permission?_"

"Well..." Brock tried to explain. "We were curious about you and"

"If you were curious why you didn't ask _me_ before you started peeking into personal information?"

The two Trainers couldn't offer an answer to that which could convince _them_, let alone Ash...

"I don't believe that you read my medical records!" Ash repeated.

"I'm sorry, Ash... that was my idea," Misty said. Ash directed his fiery brown gaze on her and Misty felt her face go red. She tried to explain her reasoning. "I'd figured something big was up, Ash. If we'd asked, you would tell about about OI?"

Ash's gaze became soft and tired. "No." He simply answered.

"Why not?" Brock asked, carefully.

"Because I know what happens when people know about that." He said in a low tone, without looking at them. "They think that I am a freak or that I am like a porcelain doll that has to be wrapped in cotton wool and never allowed to live the life that so-called 'normal' people live."

Misty looked at Brock and they both remembered when Ash broke his arm in the Boulder Gym. The fact was Ash was playing with fire just being outside a hospital.

Ash lifted the eyes and looked his two friends in the eyes. "Well, I _am_ normal," he said defiantly, "and _I am going to prove it._" After a moment, he laughed in a bitter, ironic tone. "When I was six years old, my nickname was 'Mr. Glass.' A friend of mine by the name of Gary Oak said it was because I broke so easily."

There was an undertone to the word 'friend' that made Misty shiver. The two Gym Leaders were in silence. They could understand all too well the reason Ash tried to hide his affliction. After all, Misty was a girl who had fought all her life to be free of her family's ambitions and demands. Brock was a man who had lived a role for his entire life and was only now trying to do what _he_ wanted to do. They both knew what it was like to have something in the background, holding you back.

After a long, reverent silence Misty finally spoke in a whisper. "Ash, _how fragile are you?_"

Ash's face was pale. There was a lot of pain in the answer to that question. He drew in a breath before speaking. "Well, I was born with both my arms and both my legs, besides three ribs, broken by the force of my mother's contractions. I've spent, in all, about three of my ten years in hospital."

Brock swallowed dryly in horror. Tears ran from Ash's eyes in that strange, silent crying that so fascinated Misty. Pikachu patted Ash's arm gently. "Chu-pi-pikachu-kachu-ka, Pika-pi," [I will look after you, Ash,] the little electric mouse said comfortingly.

Ash hugged Pikachu gratefully. After a moment he stood and looked into Misty and Brock's eyes again. "If you could consider me a normal person, then I am grateful to have you at my side," he announced. "But if you cannot see me in that light well, then I don't think we need to see each other _ever again._" Then he turned away and left. Pikachu jumped to his Trainer's shoulder and looked back at them in a sad, lonely way.

Brock and Misty only could look at each other in deep embarrassment and shame.

== == == == == == ==

The following day, Ash challenged the Williams Sisters again for the Cascade Badge. But, again, the only one that appeared to defend the Gym was Misty.

"Don't hold back, Misty," Ash said sternly. "If you have any respect for me if you have any respect for this Gym, you will give me all that you have." Pikachu, standing at Ash's side, nodded firmly.

Misty swallowed dryly. "You might have reason to regret saying that," she announced. "This is going to be a full Novice Bout. Three Pokémon in one-on-one bouts. No changes mid-bout, got that?" Ash nodded. "The best out of three wins," Misty continued, "if there is no clear winner after three bouts, we will continue until either one of us wins a bout or has no Pokémon left to use."

Ash nodded firmly. He was at a technical disadvantage here, and he knew it. Misty, a Gym Leader, had twenty Pokémon of the water- and psi-type to call on. He just had Pikachu, Butterfree and Pidgeotto. _Well I'll just have to use quality over quantity,_ he thought to himself. "Let's do it, Ms. Williams," he said formally.

Misty nodded and drew a Pokéball. "Misty chooses Magikarp!" she said. Magikarp hit the water with a small, neat splash.

"Go, Butterfree!" Ash said, releasing his newly evolved bug-type.

Misty frowned as Butterfree swooped over the pool. That wasn't what she expected at all. Ash was far more comfortable with Pikachu. Additionally, a Bug-type was at a disadvantage against a Water-type. "Magikarp, Water Gun attack," she commanded.

Ash simply gestured to the left and Butterfree agilely dodged the jet of water Magicarp spat out of the pool. Misty frowned again. She repeated the attack three times, then four times, and each time Ash could keep his Pokémon just out of Magikarp's reach. As yet, Ash had made no counter-attack. "Okay, Magikarp," she snapped, "Vortex attack!"

Magikarp began to swim in a tight circle, generating a whirlpool that he would launch at Butterfree. Ash finally countered, and used the most devastating attack his Butterfree could offer. "Butterfree, Confusion attack!"

No human could hear it, but Butterfree began to emit an ultrasonic wail that affected Magikarp's nervous system and sense of balance. Disoriented and unable to concentrate, the water-type dropped out of his Vortex attack and charged blindly across the pool, colliding with one of the concrete walls with a loud crunch. He slowly came to the surface and lay on his side, twitching occasionally as he tried to get his sense of balance back.

Misty winced in empathic sympathy. "Magikarp, dive!" she implored.

"Sleep Dust!" Ash commanded.

"Butter-ut-free!" Butterfree cooed gently. The bug-type began to waft dust down onto the stunned fish-like Pokémon.

"Magikarp, concentrate on my voice," Misty called. "Dive!"

Magicarp shook his head and dropped below the surface. Misty could see that he was groggy. He obviously didn't have much left to offer. Misty watched as Butterfree responded to Ash's silent command to return to hovering over the centre of the pool. She had to end this now. She gestured to Magikarp, describing a 'U' shape in the air. The water-type dived down deep and began to curve up towards Butterfree.

"Keep alert, Butterfree," Ash warned.

"Now, Magikarp BODY SLAM!" Misty shouted. Magikarp exploded vertically out of the water travelling about 25 knots and struck Butterfree full on. The bug-type tumbled across the gym and crashed to the ground at the side of the pool. "Water Gun," Misty ordered. Magikarp stuck his head out of the water and spat a stream of water at Butterfree, who was just staggering to his feet. The bug went down and, this time, stayed down.

"You win, Misty," Ash said gently. He recalled his fallen friend and turned back to face her. Misty checked his face. There was no fear, no hesitation and no uncertainty. He wanted to continue.

She sighed deeply. "Okay, the score is Williams 1, Ketchum 0," she announced in the echoingly empty fighting area. "Second bout, Misty chooses Seel!"

"Pidgeotto, I choose you," Ash countered.

"Pidgeeee!" Pidgeotto screeched as he emerged from his Pokéball.

Misty paused for a moment before starting the bout. "Seel, Omni-Blast!" The force beam missed Pidgeotto by a wide margin and slammed into the hardened glass in front of the viewing area, making it buckle. "Aurora Shield," Misty continued, figuring that Ash would respond with a Razor Feather Throw attack.

Ash surprised her. "Tornado attack!" he ordered. Shielded or not, Seel was caught up in the miniature whirlwind created by Pidgeotto's fast circling flight. The vortex picked the amazed water-type up and slammed him hard against the gym wall. "Follow with Razor Feather!" Ash ordered. A hail of razor sharp feathers, laced with neurotransmitter dampening venom flashed through the air and stabbed into Seel's belly, making the water-type bellow in pain and surprise.

Misty could imagine the agony of that attack and cowered instinctively. "Seel, get in the water, quick!" she called.

"See-eel!" Seel responded, sliding back into the pool.

Misty watched thoughtfully as Pidgeotto returned to hovering above the center mark. "Seel, multiple Omni-Blast," she ordered.

The most puzzling thing happened. As Ash guided Pidgeotto through the flak-like series of force blasts, his face was twisted with concern. Of course, he didn't want Pidgeotto hurt badly, no decent Trainer ever wished pain on his Pokémon, but there was something else here. She shook her head angrily. She would have to figure it out later. Seel was badly hurt and couldn't keep up these useless attacks much longer.

"Seel, Drill Horn," she ordered. The water-type dived and then swung around to throw himself into the air and spear Pidgeotto on his powerful horn. Ash described a half-circle in the air and then held up his right hand, palm open. Misty frowned. _Now what?_ she asked herself.

Seel exploded out of the water, just as Magikarp did before. "Now!" Ash shouted, but Pidgeotto was already moving. The bird-like flying-type swung up-and-over to seize Seel by the scruff of his neck. Using the water-type's momentum against him, he carried Seel forward and slammed him against the glass partition _hard_. Seel collapsed into a heap, wearing a silly cross-eyed grin. Pidgeotto returned to his Trainer and went back into a hover.

Misty already knew that the bout was over. "Well done, Ash," she called with a wry smile. "And commiserations to you, Seel," she added quietly, recalling her stunned friend to his Pokéball. She watched Ash stroke Pidgeotto's chest feathers and say a few words of congratulation before recalling him. "The match stands at Williams 1, Ketchum 1," Misty announced after a moment. "As you won the last bout, you choose first, Ash." _As if you have much choice,_ she added silently.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash announced.

"Misty chooses Starmie," Misty responded. Both Pokémon took their places without hesitation. Ash had obviously explained the situation to his little friend. The electric mouse showed not a hint of hesitation this time.

Misty suddenly had an epiphany. She understood Ash's additional concern for Pidgeotto in the previous bout. Ash broke so easily, so _very_ easily. So much so that he instinctively avoided doing things like running and jumping in an attempt to avoid putting too much strain on his weak bones. That fear extended to his Pokémon, even though they were much tougher than he was, tougher than even humans with normal bones were. _That_ was his weakness. And Starmie could exploit that. Misty felt like a witch even considering doing this, but Ash had asked her not to hold back.

"Pikachu, Thunder-shock!"

"Starmie, Agility!" Starmie leapt off of his platform and twirled through the air. The Thunder-shock struck the platform with a loud bang of discharged electricity and Misty saw St. Elmo's fire flash around its' metal mooring chains. She was suddenly very glad to be wearing trainers with non-conducting soles. "Shuriken attack!"

Starmie span through the air right at Pikachu. Ash jerked in surprise at the sudden melee attack and gestured desperately for Pikachu to dodge the attack. There followed a series of near misses as Pikachu followed his Trainer's commands, dodging attack after whirling attack.

Misty pointed to the platform in front of Pikachu. Starmie dropped from the air and landed in front of Pikachu. Ash could have won if he had considered using a fighting attack like Kick or Pound, but he had a blind spot there. He ordered Pikachu to back off as Starmie fired off a Laser Pulse attack. The energy bolt slammed the little electric-type back and onto the poolside walk.

Ash gasped in fear and concern. To Misty's surprise he actually _jumped_ across several platforms to get closer to his friend. "Pikachu, are you all right?"

"Pika-chu-chu, Pika-pi," [I'll make it, Ash,] Pikachu replied, staggering to his feet.

"Water Gun," Misty ordered.

"To _me!_" Ash shouted. Pikachu leapt into the air and jumped into his Trainer's arms. Starmie instinctively tracked his opponent and Misty watched with horror as the water jet, capable of knocking something as big as a Machamp across an arena, tracked onto her fragile friend.

Still carrying Pikachu, Ash leapt wildly out of the way of the water jet and landed hard on another platform, dropping low and onto all fours, he seemed to fall, but then was back on his feet. Misty realised that he had kept his joints loose, using them to absorb most of the impact of the jump. Ash pointed to the right and Pikachu jumped onto another platform.

Ash looked at Misty in a calculating way before he ordered Pikachu to fire another Thunder-shock. Misty ordered Starmie into the air, avoiding the searing attack barely in time. She had to end this _right now_, before Ash, in his fearless courage, injured himself. "Starmie, Body Slam!"

Ash tracked the twirling water-type as he zipped through the air towards Pikachu. "Pikachu, Agility UP!" he ordered at the last moment. Pikachu leapt into the air, dodging Starmie's attack. The starfish-like Pokémon shot past in a dive and crashed into the pool. "Now, Thunder Storm!" Ash ordered. Pikachu leapt into the air just as Starmie surfaced.

"Pika Pika _Pika-CHUUU_!" Pikachu shouted, launching his most powerful attack into the pool. There was a hiss and a scent of ozone. The pool actually heated up by two degrees and electricity sparked around every metal fitting.

There was a long pause and then Starmie bobbed to the surface, comatose. Misty gasped out a long-held breath and recalled her defeated friend.

"Pikachu-ka-chu, Pika-pi!" [I did it, Ash!] Pikachu squealed in delight. He threw himself into Ash's arms and hugged his face excitedly.

"Yeah, you did pal!" Ash laughed. "You were great, Misty, just great! Thanks for treating me as a normal person."

Misty sighed and jumped across the platforms over to Ash. "But you're not normal, Ash," she said. Ash looked at her in some concern as she joined him on the big 'Challenger's Platform.' "You are far more than that. I don't believe that I am saying this, but you are one of the best Trainers I've ever seen. And you... well, you have earned this."

Misty reached into her belt bag and pulled out a crystal teardrop-shaped badge. "For defeating me and showing such a love for your Pokémon, you have proved yourself worthy of the Cascade Badge," she announced quietly. "Congratulations, Brother Trainer." She shook her head. "Now I want you to promise me you will _never_ pull such a stupid stunt as jumping in between two fighting Pokémon _ever again_."

Ash laughed and Misty shook her head in disbelief. "How did you do it, anyway?" she asked. "I thought I had you figured out!"

"I thought so too," Ash replied. "So I deliberately let you continue using melee attacks to draw Starmie into a position where Pikachu's electric attacks couldn't miss." Misty shook her head in amazement. "I always have been good at that sort of stuff." Ash added modestly. He then touched his lower left leg and grimaced. "Now I think we'd better go to the hospital I think I've got a hairline fracture or two from my acrobatics."

Misty offered her friend her shoulder to lean on as she led him away. She was worried, but she showed him the respect he deserved by not panicking, not fussing and treating him as normal. Whatever_ that_ was.

* * *

_Viridian City General Hospital  
June 16, 2063_

Misty remembered that day, and she recalled the change in Ash's attitude towards her in the days that followed. If, before, he wanted to avoid to any mention of his disease with them, now he wanted them, her especially, to know everything about it. She was thankful for the trust that Ash had in her now...

In return she had tried to treat him with the respect she felt he deserved. If she did bop him over the head with her mallet every now and again, it was only because his skull was thicker than the doctors insisted.

She also had a nickname of her own for him, although she would _never_ tell him that. 'Mr. Crystal,' was how she thought of him. Fragile his body might be, but inside he was a beautiful thing, and, in the right circumstances he was _Unbreakable_.

Ash was looking at his doctors with his blue and brown gaze. He was still talking about the proposed treatment for his injuries. "And in the _worst_ case?" he asked.

After a long pause, Dr. Cook gave his reply in a reluctant tone of voice. "In the worst case, the bones have been so badly damaged that even the nanorobots cannot consolidate their cells enough to sustain your body. You can be forced to use crutches at the very least, more probably wheel chairs and orthopaedical supports for the rest of your life." Cook took a deep breath. He didn't like giving his patients such terrible prognoses, but the boy's mother had agreed that her son should hear the whole truth. The stern, mature way that Ash looked at him guaranteed his respect and his desire to be open with his patient. "Mr. Ketchum, you must understand that there is a definite probability that _you could never live a completely independent life again._"

The doctor's words cut into their hearts with all the force of a jackhammer.

Everybody looked nervously at the silent boy in the bed, waiting for his reaction.

Then Ash spoke, in a curiously controlled and detached tone. "Thank you for telling me the truth, doctor," he said.

The rain began to get heavier. 

Some minutes passed, while Misty and Brock, together with Pikachu and Chikorita, attempted to encourage Ash. Delilah and Samuel Oak went to one side to talk with the doctors.

"Mrs. Ketchum, we still have to talk about the psychological therapy." Dr. Wiggins said calmly. 

"Psychological therapy?"

"Yes. You should remember that curing the body is just half of the battle, in a case like this. The most important part is also to cure the wounds that the attack inflicted to your son's mind."

Delilah Ketchum remembered the nightmare that Ash had the previous night.

"Sure," she said quietly. "Go ahead with it."

"Thank you very much for your permission." The geneticist said sincerely. She knew how much the structural engineer hated not be able to do anything to help the son to deal with the Osteogenesis Imperfecta (especially because the poor woman always thought that it was _her_ fault). The incredible problem-solving mind of the woman who created the Lugia Bridge must feel so utterly helpless in the face of something her buildings and machines could not defeat...

Later, she telephoned Saffron City, calling Dr. Ben Gough. He was a psychologist who specialised in post-traumatic stress. His work on helping young Sabrina Bowman (the local Gym Leader and the world's only proven human telepsychic) come to terms with her amazing powers was considered amongst the most incredible therapy ever attempted.

Meanwhile, Dr. Rupertson was informed that the hospital had a very low stock of blood Type O negative, the same blood that ran in Ash's veins and arteries. It seemed that, genetically, the whole of Ash's biology seemed to be conspiring against him. There _were_ alternatives to using human blood, but in Ash's perilous position, Dr. Rupertson was wary of even thinking of using them.

* * *

_Edward Jenner Building   
June 16, 2063_

While Dr. Rupertson explained the case, two people observed the doctor-patient discussion from a dark room in the building in the other side of the street.

"What are they saying?" The woman asked, bored.

The man was observing the patient through his electronic telescope and listening in on the conversations in the room using a laser microphone. He grinned sadistically when he looked at his partner. "He will spend a minimum of nine months in the hospital."

She smiled back, a smile similar to that of an Ekans or an Arbok. "Then he is out of the Pokémon League?"

"Sure, even if he recovers, what is almost impossible, there won't be time for him to workout for the next year Global Championship."

"Something that little freak of nature _deserves very much._" she laughed.

She rose of the sofa and went to the room's small refrigerator. She caught two wine cups and filled it with cheap Champaign. The two observers toasted.

After a while, the man jerked his chin at the hellish device he had just finished assembling. "All the same, I think it is a pity that we can't use our little toy."

"Who knows? Maybe the boss changes his mind and let us finish the job!" There was a crash of thunder and the darkened room was strobe-lit with the blue-white of thunder. The observers in the shadows laughed.

* * *

_Viridian City Pokémon Center   
June 16, 2063_

A strong white-haired man walked in the through the corridors of the Pokémon Center. He was talking urgently into his mobile 'phone. "And Tracey, don't forget to check the feeding of the Pokémon, okay? The automatic systems are good, but they are not foolproof."

"Yes, Professor," his assistant, Tracey Sketchitt, replied.

"And could you please drop into the Ketchums' house and check the mail for Delilah?"

"Sure. Um Professor? How is Ash?"

Professor Samuel Oak stopped in front of the door of his room, with a depressed expression on his face. He didn't notice the drops of water in front of the door. "Not good, Tracey."

Tracey nodded silently, tears threatening at the corner of his eyes, and cut the connection.

When Oak entered in the dark room, he realised that he was not alone. The intruder, who clearly had not noticed him enter, was seated, in a chair, their back to him and wearing a black plastic hooded raincoat, that made it impossible to identify who it was or even their gender.

Oak closed the door and snatched up an umbrella as a makeshift weapon. "Hey! Who are you?" he yelled.

The woman in the black raincoat leapt to her feet in fear. "Calm down Sam! It's me!" she yelled.

"_Kim?_" He asked surprised.

Kimberly Steeleyon nodded sheepishly, removing her hood with her gloved hands.

"How did you get in here? And why _are_ you here?"

"To answer the first question: I asked Nurse Joy to let me wait for you in your room." Kimberly grinned in a mischievous way that took ten years off of her age. "There has to be _some_ advantages to being the League Grand Master!" She seemed embarrassed for a moment and became serious again. "To answer your other question, I came because I needed talk with you. Could we leave the Center and talk?"

Samuel Oak noticed the seriousness in her face. He opened the door of his room. "Sure," he said, "let's go."

The researcher and the Trainer left the Pokémon Center and walked out to Viridian City Park 

* * *

To be Continued... Chapter 6 coming soon!

What did you think? Read and Review! :-)

   [1]: http://www.oif.org



	7. Chapter 6 - First Endurance Test

_Osteogenesis Imperfecta_

_by Joshua Falken_

_Thanks to BenRG for beta-read this chapter and his special participation on the events :-)_

**Author's note:** Osteogenesis Imperfecta is an _Alternate Universe fic_, where Ash has the disease of the title. Also, this genetic disorder _is real_, it _really_ exists. For more info, access [http://www.oif.org][1]

Now, the chapter 6! :-)

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - First Endurance Test**_

_University of Saffron   
Saffron City   
June 16, 2063_

In a smart private apartment, a heavily built man with blond-brown hair and deep blue eyes finished of arranging his suitcase. He had spent the morning, the entire afternoon and the beginning of the night reading a series of newspaper articles sent from Viridian City. More importantly, he had also been reading several medical treatises regarding a genetic disease that he had never heard before: Osteogenesis Imperfecta. But now he should know _everything_ he could about it...

Dr. Ben Gough checked the train ticket, kept in the pocket of his jacket, once more:

_IndigoRail Ticket   
Line: 369   
Departure: __8 p.m. - Saffron City - Night Bell Station__   
Arrival: __10:25 p.m. - Viridian City - North Gate Station_

This way he would arrive in Viridian City in time to find a room in a decent hotel. He would then see his new patient in tomorrow's morning.

Dr. Gough still had half hour before leaving his apartment near the College of Biology, Medicine and Psychology of the University of Saffron. He remembered the phone call from his good friend, the geneticist Dr. Brenda Wiggins. He had worked with Brenda before on some puzzling cases. The short red-haired doctor (who fitted into the 'maternal' category in his view) had asked if he could take charge of the psychological support treatment of her patient, Pokémon Trainer Ash Ethan Ketchum.

The psychologist sighed. Like everybody on the continent, if not the planet, he knew about the attack against the young Trainer who had been such a revelation in this year's Global League. He was more than able to imagine that the boy would need help, especially after reading the medical articles on his condition. An attack like that could easily shatter the boy's ability to function in society. Such traumas led all-too-easily to total loss of trust in others, paranoia, even to psychosis in the most severe cases... The similar case of a certain Elijah Price late in the previous century was still taught in psychology schools. Dr. Gough wasn't a father or a family man, really, but he could not imagine how the boy's mother had ever permitted him to become a Pokémon Trainer...

Dr. Gough immediately shook his head, holding his left arm, which was visibly thinner than his right. No, he would _not_ make the error of attempting to judge a case _before_ even doing a preliminary session with the patient. At the beginning of the therapy of another famous patient of his, Gym Leader Sabrina Bowman, he had made that mistake.

Unfortunately, he had allowed his prejudgement that Sabrina was 'hysterical' and that her claims to psychic abilities were 'impossible' to appear in his conscious thoughts. The young woman demonstrated her telepathic abilities by pulling those thoughts out of his mind immediately, and demonstrated her other skills by very nearly ripping his left arm out of its' socket with her telekinetic powers. Sabrina eventually apologised to him, and the woman was one of his few real friends. But to this day, he could still feel the pain in his arm and the telepsychic's fierce mental voice announcing,_ We shall see who is the hysteric, Doctor._ Still, one had to look at the benefits in any situation. Dr. Gough's trademark mischievous smile lit up the untidy apartment. His bad arm was the most accurate predictor of bad weather he had ever known.

Dr. Gough looked at his watch. _Well, it would be better if I went to the station now_, he decided. The doctor left his apartment, thinking that this case would be a real challenge...

* * *

_Viridian City Park   
June 16, 2063_

They walked side by side, a tall woman in a black raincoat and a strong man in a yellow raincoat. They were in Viridian City Park, walking close to Lake Starmie. Somehow they felt able to welcome the now soft rain.

Kimberly Steeleyon and Samuel Oak had walked in silence since they left the Pokémon Center, each one alone their own thoughts. Finally, Kimberly broke the silence. "And how are your researches going?" she asked cordially.

"They are going very well indeed," Professor Oak replied. "And the League administration?"

They continued speaking about trivial things until they were ready to discuss the subject that had brought them here. It was then that she spoke, in a tone that showed that she didn't really want to ask... "Sam, how long have you know Trainer Ash Ketchum?"

Oak carefully cultivated his reputation of being absent-minded, it made dealing with students easier. However, he was no fool and he already had guessed that Ash was the reason why his erstwhile girlfriend had suddenly turned up for an informal 'chat...'

"Well, since he was born," he admitted. "His mother and I are friends, since at least 2044 I think, ever since she designed my laboratory."

"Your laboratory?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, she was the architect and chief engineer assigned to the project by the Department of Construction and Maintance of UN Governing Council. You know that the United Nations has researched all of the work on Pokémon since the very beginning..."

"Yes, I know. Then you have know about... about the disease that the boy suffers from?" She felt like an idiot for asking something obvious.

He looked her direct in the eyes. "Yes," he confirmed. "And now _I_ should ask... _why_ are you asking about Ash?"

Kim sighed, kicking a small stone. She could not lie to Sam Oak, not after all the amazing adventures they had enjoyed together in their adolescence. If there was one well-guarded secret in Indigo, it was the romantic relationship that the two of them had shared when they were young. After three years, their differing careers and goals drew them apart, but a strong friendship remained. Besides, she knew that if there is someone in who she could trust it was her old friend, still the only man on Earth who knew the intimate secrets of her body...

After a while, Kim was able to speak. "I don't know if Brock Harrison or Misty Williams have thought to tell you, Sam, but there will be a Gym Leaders Emergency Meeting tomorrow," she announced. "We're going to discuss a motion made by Giovanni: He has demanded... the expulsion of your young friend from the League."

The researcher's expression was a cross of incredulity and anger. "But that's _absurd_!" he almost shouted. "Ash is one of the best trainers in the League! Suspending him would be the biggest and most pointless act of idiocy possible!"

"Calm down!" She exclaimed, her voice suddenly filled with the authority her position gave her. However, she couldn't really blame him for his reaction. After all, deep inside, she agreed with him. "Let's go there." She indicated a small bar, called The Night Umbreon.

They entered and they sat down in a table in the most private part of the establishment. After a few drinks, the flush of anger finally left Sam's face. He looked at his glass, embarrassed by his explosion. "Kim, excuse me," he said gently. "I was furious with the idea of somebody pulling the rug from under Ash's feet like that. Giovanni hasn't even given the boy the courtesy of allowing him to defend himself..."

"I understand." She smiled and placed her gloved right hand over his. "Let me guess," she continued gently, "you two are very close friends, right?"

Sam Oak sighed. "I believe so yes," he said. "Delilah, that's Ash's mother, said once that I was like a surrogate father for him. I feel honoured that she thinks that of me." His eyes showed a glint of rage. "Especially considering that Ash's biological father simply _ran away_, when the poor lad was born. The imbecile simply abandoned her and she had to take care of Ash alone."

"It must have been hard for her." Kimberly commented.

"You can't even _imagine_ what she went through every minute of her life from then on," Sam said, his eyes loosing focus as the memories rose up. "You saw in her eyes that she blamed herself for the disease that afflicted her son. She did everything in her power to help him to live a normal life. She did incredible things, miracles: she adapted the house, the car... That special sleeping bag and the armoured arm and shin pads Ash wears were _her_ design. When she had to travel to distant locations because of her work, she left Ash in my house. Nurse Joy from the Pallet Town Pokémon Center and I cared for him..."

Oak paused as one memory came to mind, one that, with the events of the last few days, had a frightening new significance. "Once, when Ash was six years old, he broke both his legs when he fell from a tree. He was playing with my grandchildren, Gary and May... do you know them?" Kim nodded. Of course, she only knew them as photos of babies and in her personal association with the Global League's most obnoxious Trainer. Oak was continuing his story. "While I examined Ash's legs with my Chansey, Delilah was trying to comfort him. The poor boy was crying so loudly, and _who_ can blame him? Anyway, that was the first time I saw the "despair under control" look that she uses whenever Ash is hurt..." Professor Oak was silent again, then continued in a hollow tone. "Gary gave Ash a nickname after that day. Eventually it spread around all the children that knew him. 'Mister Glass,' they called him..."

"Yes, I know all about that." Oak shot Kimberly a surprised look, so she explained. "I was in the Masters' Box during a battle between Ash and Gary not too long ago, in the beginning of the Global League. I remember that he called Ash that name, but I didn't know why at the time."

The researcher's face flushed with anger. After a few seconds, he exploded. _"I can't understand it!"_ he snapped in a frustrated tone. "I don't understand why Gary likes to humiliate Ash whenever he can! It is as if they were _enemies_, or something like that!" He breathed deeply. "Yet, when they were children, they would have died to protect each other. All this bitterness only came since they began their Pokémon Journeys..."

The Grand Master spoke, carefully. "Speaking of that, _how_ did Ash get the permission for the Journey? I mean, with his disease..."

Sam smiled at the friend. "I understand what you want: you want me to give you the answers for the questions that the Gym Leaders could ask you tomorrow, right?"

"Yes." She admitted with a resigned smile. "You know me very well."

Professor Samuel Oak remembered of when he had received the notice from the League certifying Ash as a Novice Trainer

* * *

_Pallet Town Pokémon Research Center  
Offices of Professor Samuel Oak   
April 26, 2060_

Professor Samuel Oak, responsible for the supply of the Novice Trainers' First Pokémon looked in surprise at the document that he had in his hands. He also saved some surprise for the red-haired woman who was seated in front of his desk.

"Is there something wrong?" Delilah Ketchum asked abruptly.

"No no it is just that I'm surprised. That's all."

"Surprised about _what?_" Delilah asked in a frosty tone of voice. "You know as well as I do that Ash dreams of being a Pokémon Trainer." She said.

"I know. It's that..." Oak's face flamed with embarrassment. He couldn't think of one tactful way he could explain his concerns.

Delilah knew him too well, and proved it by finishing his protest for him. "You think Ash could not stand the strain," she declared.

Sam swallowed dryly. "No, Delilah!" he protested. "I know that Ash will be a great Trainer. The way that he interacts with the Pokémon here at the Center proves that. It is just that, considering Ash's condition, it is a surprise that you let have allowed him to do this. A lot of people..."

"Would prevent him of going," Delilah finished. "Without caring if that would _hurt him or not_..."

"Delilah..."

Delilah jumped to her feet. She already was a tall woman, but in her anger she seemed to tower to the ceiling. "Sam, I know that you worry about Ash. I thank you for that. But, _please, understand_. If I it don't allow him to be what he _wants_ to be... I will essentially be admitting to him that everything I have told him since he was a baby, that he is _normal_, is a lie that I agree with what the people think of him." Her face darkened. "With what his _father_ thought of him."

The researcher stared at his friend in silence. She sighed and she looked at directly in his eyes. "And if I do that, I will do something worse than break his bones. _I would break his soul..._"

* * *

_The Night Umbreon Bar   
June 16, 2063_

"Well, after that, I couldn't think of a single reason for Ash not to have my permission to go on a Journey. But Delilah and I were both aware that Ash would face special problems due to his condition, therefore we took some precautions: I managed to arrange it so that he could carry a Medical Chansey and I programmed a special warning in his Pokédex."

Kimberly nodded. She could well imagine the torment that the boy's mother had experienced in making that decision... Or perhaps she could not imagine... "She sounds a very brave woman, Sam."

"Yes," Sam admitted, his eyes lighting up with something that surprised Kimberly, but now was not the time or place to follow it. "Ash is a chip off the old block. It is the most bizarre thing I've ever seen; he seems to literally attract trouble out of thin air," Oak grinned at his old friend, "a bit like you Kim." She frowned at the _true_ statement. "But he isn't afraid. Not of pain, not of injury, not of _anything_. He is loyal and does not hesitate to face danger if he thinks it is necessary. You would be amazed at some of the stunts that he gets up to. If a friend of his is in danger, then he doesn't care if he could be hurt or not: he will try to help as much as he can."

* * *

_Forest between Pallet Town and Viridian City   
May 1, 2060_

Ash pedalled the fastest that he could, trying hold his Pikachu with his broken arm, while he held the handlebars of the bicycle belonging to that girl that he found by the river bank with the good arm. A strong pain filled Ash's entire body. The crazed screams of the wild Spearows closing in from behind didn't make him feel any better.

His only thought was to get to Viridian City the fastest possible. A sudden rush of wind over feathers made him realize even that wish wasn't going to be fulfilled.

One of Spearows collided with his shoulder, jolting Ash's fractured arm. The universe turned into an explosion of pain that sent Ash and Pikachu tumbling from the bicycle. In the fall, Ash broke his remaining arm and snapped two ribs on his right side. But in that moment, all his attention was centred on the wounded Pokémon at his side.

"Pikachu... No This _can't_ be happening..." He murmured. He approached his small friend. "I won't let anything to happen you... please, trust me..." He couldn't believe that he had failed so utterly with his first Pokémon...

The small electric mouse watched the human; he was unable to equate the young male's actions with how he had always believed humans _should_ act. _He is injured so very severely, and yet __still__ he concerns himself with me?_ Pikachu thought in a dazed way.

Ash pulled out his one Pokéball and begged Pikachu to enter it. Then it was too late; he heard the birds returning... 

"Spearow! Spearow!"

As if that was a signal, Ash's face twisted with fury and determination. Painfully, he stood up and opened his broken arms, trembling with pain, in a desperate attempt to protect Pikachu.

"SPEAROWS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" he screamed at the flying-type Pokémon. "I AM ASH KETCHUM, OF PALLET TOWN!" Ash was perfectly aware this was _insane_, but he had to do _something!_ "I WILL DEFEAT AND CAPTURE YOU ALL!" Then, the anger that he felt suddenly exploded out in an impossible challenge: _"COME AND GET ME!!!"_

The electric Pokémon observed this confrontation with horror. His Trainer could not survive an assault by the Spearows in his current state! In a single moment of decision, he made a choice that determined his destiny and that of countless others: The human had earned his trust and friendship, now he had to do _something!_ Pikachu scaled Ash's back and leapt off of his shoulder, jumping in direction of the birds. Before Ash could understand what was happening, Pikachu threw the most potent attack he had ever attempted...

_"Pikaaaaa-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

It was really just a standard "Thunder-shock" attack, but its' intensity was orders of magnitude greater than the tiny animal ought to be able to generate. The massive discharge knocked down all the Spearows. And utterly destroyed the girl's bike in the process...

There was a sudden silence on the world. The thunderstorm had cleared and the sun was daring to peek out of the clouds. A drained and exhausted Pikachu pulled himself over to Ash and touched his nose to his hand. It was an ancient act, one as old as the association between Pokémon and Human. It meant: 'You are my Trainer.'

Ash smiled at his friend. "We did it." He murmured quietly. It is then he remembered Chansey. He activated the medical Pokéball.

"Chan-chan-sey-chansey-sey!" [My word, I must get those fractures set!]

"Chansey, I want you to treat Pikachu first," Ash ordered.

Chansey looked up at Ash in some surprise. "Chan-an, sey-chan-chan-chan-ey. Chansey-an-sey," [Ash, you must be in agony. Let me help you,] she protested.

"_After_ you have treated Pikachu," Ash repeated, his face twisted with pain and exasperation at her daring to question his commands in that exact moment. Chansey looked up at the being she was charged to keep healthy. Finally she sighed and turned to the drained electric-type that had collapsed in Ash's arms.

While Ash waited, he looked up at the clearing sky. Before he fainted, he saw something amazing, something beyond wonder. A golden bird like a beautiful peacock flew across a magical rainbow towards the horizon, trailing golden sparkles of power behind it. Ash never decided if it was a hallucination brought on by pain, but he was sure he saw the creature look at him and heard it speak. _"Ho-oh! Ho-ho-oh-oh-ho!"_

* * *

_The Night Umbreon Bar   
June 16, 2063_

Kimberly Steeleyon, the Grand Master of the Pokémon League sat there, her mouth hanging open in a most undignified way. _"He really did that?"_ she asked, her voice risen to a squeak.

"Yes," Sam confirmed, "the automatic recording system of the Pokédex doesn't lie." The automatic recording system, or ARS, was a kind of "Black Box" for Trainers. It recorded everything that happened to a Trainer and his Pokémon for the last fifteen days. It was an excellent way to discover if the Trainer abused his Pokémon. Or to discover one of most heroic gestures that a Trainer could do...

"Wow."

Prof. Oak agreed. "That says a lot about him, doesn't it?" In his view, in that day of May of 2060, Ash passed with honors in his first endurance test as a Pokémon Trainer and no one could deny it... He even thought in tell her the adventure in Shamuti Island, but he decided against it. Even _he_ still had difficults to believe that Ash travelled in the back of the Legendary Beast of the Sea, Lugia... and he was a_ eyewitness_ of the event...

"Yes..." She couldn't understand why anyone would want to suspend a Trainer that took such a risk like that for his Pokémon...

The two people were in silence for some time.

Kimberly Steeleyon's mind was processing everything Sam had told her. She already knew that the experience levels of Ash Ketchum's Pokémon was astonishing, especially if one considered that he had only captured some of them less than a year ago. All right, he had just short of sixty Pokémon (a laughable number for a Global League Trainer), of which 25 were a herd of Tauros, but their quality more than compensated for the low number! She had also learnt that the young Trainer had a great preference for ranged attacks. This was easy to understand given what Sam had told her: by using that type of attack, Ash decreased the chance of his Pokémon being hurt in a battle. It might also explain why he only had one fighting-type, his rarely seen Primeape...

She had made her decision. Kimberly looked up into Samuel Oak's eyes. "Sam, I have only a limited influence in this matter. Ash's fate will be decided by a vote of all the Gym Leaders, but you can be sure that I will do everything I can to stop them from suspending his licence."

"Thank you, Kim."

The two old friends left the bar together and walked back to the Pokémon Center. As they parted, Kimberly looked Sam in the eyes. "Do you love her, Sam?" she asked.

Oak blinked in surprise. "Love who, Kim?" he blurted.

Kimberly laughed. "The next time you talk about Delilah Ketchum, see if you can catch your expression in a mirror," she said. She winked at him, leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Until the next battle, Brother Trainer," she said.

Sam stood there for a long time, watching Kimberly Steeleyon disappear into the rain. Her black clothes made that happen more quickly odd how she always wore black these days. After a moment, he turned to enter the Center. He hoped that tomorrow brought some good news for his friend in the hospital...

* * *

To be Continued... Chapter 7 coming soon!

What did you think? Read and Review! :-)

   [1]: http://www.oif.org



	8. Chapter 7 - Flatliner

_Osteogenesis Imperfecta_

_by Joshua Falken_

_Thanks to BenRG for beta-read and edit this chapter :-)_

**Author's note:** Osteogenesis Imperfecta is an _Alternate Universe fic_, where Ash has the disease of the title. Also, this genetic disorder _is real_, it _really_ exists. For more info, access [http://www.oif.org][1]

**Beta reader's note:** And thanks to George Lucas for writing the coolest telekinetic attack in cinematic history :-)

Now, the chapter 7! :-)

* * *

_**Chapter 7 - Flatliner**_

_Pokémon Global League Headquarters  
June 17, 2063_

Brock Harrison (Boulder Badge) and Misty Williams (Cascade Badge) observed the movement in the main room of the building, trying to get the feel of the gathering besides the atmosphere of tension that seemed physical enough to cut. Gym Leaders of the Pokémon Global and Regional Leagues attended and several of them looked discreetly at Brock and Misty, as if they were from another planet.

_Now I know how the Clefaries feel..._ Brock thought.

Others asked how Ash was doing and asked to pass on their best wishes for a fast recovery to the trainer. Among these were Lieutenant Robert Lyman Surge, the Vermilion City Gym Leader (Indigo League), Luana Scanlon, the Kumquat Island Gym Leader (Orange League), and Whitney Miller, the Goldenrod City Gym Leader (Johto League). Misty smiled when she remembered how poor Ash had almost died from embarrassment, when Luana hugged him on that beach, thinking that he was her son, Travis... She had never seen Ash so totally frozen in shock as in that moment...

The last Gym Leaders to come arrived for the Emergency Meeting.

There was a sudden 'whoosh' of displaced air and a tall woman with dark green-hair and blue eyes materialised in the middle of the room. She was the Saffron City Gym Leader, Sabrina Bowman. Brock and Misty became nervous when the telepsychic woman approached them, with her serious face (they remembered how rare it was to see her smile)... Their nervousness was understandable, both remembered the pain and fear when she used her astounding abilities to turn them into dolls, playthings for her amusement. Misty didn't know what to expect, but Sabrina surprised them both.

"How is Ash?" she asked, in a concerned tone. Hearing of the murderous assault on the boy had affected her in ways she had not expected. There were just two people in the whole world that she could thank for saving her from falling into the abyss of madness she had been digging for herself, and they were Ash Ketchum and Dr. Ben Gough...

"Recovering," Brock answered. He didn't want to speak more than absolutely necessary about his friend's condition.

"Was he... badly wounded?"

_Why doesn't that psychic bitch just suck the information out of our heads?_ Misty thought angrily, and immediately censured herself for such thoughts. _She's concerned, Misty, give her the credit for that and showing enough respect for us to ask us rather than simply taking what she wanted._

_I deserve your enmity, Misty_, a voice suddenly said in Misty's head. Misty turned her surprised gaze to the gently smiling Sabrina. _But, please, trust me now. I am no longer your enemy._

"He will have to stay in hospital for at least nine months," Brock said matter-of-factly. There was a long, shocked silence among the Gym Leaders surrounding Brock and Misty.

Misty looked at the clock: there were still fifteen minutes to go until the scheduled beginning of the meeting.

In that moment, Giovanni Carpenter, the Viridian City Gym Leader, entered, accompanied by his deputy, Amanda Blackstone (as always in her black leather 'armour'). Brock noticed that a small, cold smile was on Giovanni's lips. There was something about Giovanni's whole demeanour that made Brock come out in a cold sweat... 

Others Gym Leaders noticed that too. They all knew that there was something a little rotten about that smile...

At one o'clock, Elite Four Member and Global League Co-ordinators Council member, the Water and Ice Pokémon Specialist Trainer Lorelei Taylor opened the doors of the Auditorium, summoning them for the meeting. All 117 Gym Leaders entered.

* * *

_Viridian City General Hospital  
June 17, 2063_

Dr. Ben Gough was going in direction of the eighth floor, after speaking with the doctors responsible for the physical treatment of his new patient. They wanted to give him the clearest impression of what the trainer had suffered with the attack and what his current physical condition was. They wanted prepare the psychologist for what he would see in Room 814. His old friend, Dr. Brenda Wiggins, walked beside him.

They arrived at the room and they asked to Officer Jenny to call Ash's mother. She appeared in the door of the room and the psychologist and the patient's mother looked at each other for the first time.

"Mrs. Ketchum, this is Dr. Ben Gough," Dr. Wiggins said in her cheerful voice.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum," Dr. Gough said with his best professional smile. He offered his hand and noted that Delilah Ketchum did not immediately accept it.

"Hello, Doctor," Delilah said calmly. "Dr. Wiggins has said a lot of good things about you."

Dr. Gough watched Delilah and decided that she was studying him carefully, evaluating if she _could_ entrust her son's safety to him. He had already seen that glance several times during his work. Whatever Delilah saw must have satisfied her, because she shook his hand and offered him a tired smile.

He entered in the room where the patient awaited, immobilised in his bed. The psychologist managed to hide his astonishment when he saw his state. The briefings could not have prepared him for the sheer horror of Ash Ketchum's condition. Surrounded by bone casts, orthopaedical braces and life-support machinery and with strips of bandages covering his face, he resembled a robot with a mummy face rather than a human being. The strange brown-on-blue eyes turned to observe him.

"Hello." Ash answered. The voice was just a whisper.

"Hello, Mr. Ketchum. I'm Dr. Ben Gough."

Through the bandages, Dr. Gough saw the attempt at a wry smile. "Excuse me for not getting up to shake your hand," Ash said quietly. Dr. Gough noticed that Ash's hands were encased in special orthopaedical gloves. The boy was more a collection of surgical appliances than a person right now.

"That's all right," he replied gently. Dr. Gough sat down in a chair close to the door and spent a moment gathering his thoughts. Now the most difficult part in any course of therapy was upon him: to open the conversation and build the critical bond of trust with his patient.

Ben observed Ash's eyes: they had a gleam of maturity that surprised him. _I have to remember that he is much maturer than his age would normally allow,_ he thought. He took a second to consider the huge amount of surgical intervention to the patient's body and the near-toxic level of painkillers being pumped into his body. Brenda told him that, although this was an extreme case, Ash had been in hospital for four of his thirteen years. The suffering involved beggared the imagination. _Yes, the boy is mature,_ he reflected, _but... he __has__ to be._

* * *

_Pokémon League Main Auditorium  
June 17, 2063_

Kimberly Steeleyon, the Grand Master of the Pokémon League, appeared in front of the stage. At her side, were her four Champions, the Elite Four: Lorelei Taylor, Bruno Sexton, Agatha Cassini and Lance Silver. Kimberly breathed deeply and then began her opening statement: "I thank you for your presence and your effort to attend this Gym Leaders emergency meeting. The subject, due to recent events, is of the most extreme importance. We are here to discuss a proposal made by Viridian City Gym Leader, Giovanni Carpenter. He moves for... the suspension of Pokémon Trainer Ash Ethan Ketchum's Trainer's License..."

The auditorium was filled with whispered exclamations of astonishment, making it impossible for her to continue. She saw that Gym Leaders Williams and Harrison were angry, as were many other Gym Leaders from Indigo, Orange and Johto. Given Ash's popularity, Kimberly had anticipated this reaction. What puzzled her was Lance's reaction. The dragon-type Trainer's expression remained a mask of neutrality... This was unusual as Lance hated Giovanni with a passion and would normally oppose any motion originated by the Viridian City Gym Leader on that basis _alone_...

_Think about it later,_ Kimberly advised herself. Acting as chairman, she recognised Giovanni so that he could make a statement explaining and justifying his motion. The Gym Leaders in the first row noticed the short poisonous glance exchanged between Gym Leader and Grand Master. Everybody knew about the rivalry among the two greatest Pokémon Trainers of their generation (and possibly _any_ generation)... and that was a rivalry with its origin in a battle that took place a long time ago...

* * *

_Indigo Pokémon League Stadium  
Indigo Plateau  
October 20, 2017_

"Okay, the referee has confirmed the outcome," the commentator told the enthusiastic capacity crowd at Plateau Stadium. "Giovanni Carpenter's Jolteon has beaten Kimberly Steeleyon's Gloom. That leaves the score tied as we go into the final bout. Everything is up for grabs here, ladies and gentlemen. Whoever wins this bout will be the League Supreme Champion for 2017!"

At the 'green' end of the arena, a red-haired fourteen-year-old girl stared at the scoreboard, which read: 'Carpenter 2 – 2 Steeleyon.' Kimberly sucked in her breath and looked at the nineteen-year old man with the slicked-back black hair and the arrogant smile standing at the 'red' end of the arena.

Trainer Giovanni Carpenter smirked and shouted out to his opponent. "And so, little girl? Do you want to give up?"

"No way!" Kimberly Steeleyon answered with complete certainty. On a whim, she pulled her black League cap down and reversed its' brim. She sounded confident, but she knew she was in a weak position: Giovanni still had three Pokémon strong enough to fight: A Venusaur, a Rhydon, and an Arcanine. She only had a choice left: Magne, her Magneton... She drew in a breath and awaited his choice, knowing that he also knew of his advantage...

"Go Rhydon!" A massive rhino-like Pokémon appeared.

She closed her eyes. Giovanni was no idiot, and he had chosen the one Pokémon that gave him a massive advantage. Rhydon was a rock-type and rock is strong against electricity...

"I choose you, Magne!" she shouted. The bio-robotic Pokémon materialised and floated forward to take its' place at the starting circle.

The whole world seemed to hold its' breath for a moment, then a loud siren blared, the last bout was on.

"Rhydon, Horn Attack!"

"_Rhyyyyyyyyyyy!_" Rhydon lowered his impressive armoured head and charged right at Magne, his quartz crystal horn rotating like a massive power drill.

"Magne, Dodge... UP!"

The Magneton jumped upward thirty feet, but the fast-moving Rhydon only missed it by a few inches. Kimberly decided not to give her opponent a chance to respond. "Magne... Sonic Boom!"

"Mag..._ne_..._TOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_"

The magnetic Pokémon emitted a powerful sound, similar to the huge displacement of air created when an aircraft went through the sound barrier. The massive sonic pulse caused the rock-type Pokémon to vibrate at its' resonant frequency, disrupting its' nervous system. Simultaneously, the shock wave of air blew it off of its' feet.

Kimberly and Giovanni were both knocked back too. "Wow!" Kimberly muttered in amazement. Magne obviously had felt its' Trainer's urgency. He had never put so much into an attack before.

Giovanni sprang to his feet, his fists clenched. "Rhydon, get up, damn you!" he shouted. The rock-type staggered and managed to get onto its' feet, glaring at Magne in fury. "About time," Giovanni shouted. "Now, Omni Blast!"

But before the Rhydon could comply, Kimberly used a special trick she and Magne had worked on for years. "Magne, THUNDER WAVE!" Magne released a massive wave of electrostatic charge that washed over Rhydon, shorting out its' nervous system and making it twitch and howl in pain. It wasn't enough to stop one of the powerful rock-type Pokémon, but the attack wasn't over yet.

"ZAP CANNON!" Kimberly yelled.

"_MAGGGGG... TOOOOOOOOOOOON_" Magne shouted. This was the final part of the move: Magneton launched a beam of electromagnetic force from its' central eye. The force beam struck Rhydon and blew the creature back into the far wall of the arena. The dust settled and Rhydon was still imbedded into the concrete, its' eyes crossed over in a strangely comical way.

Giovanni could only look on in disbelief... He had _lost_ to _that little girl?_!

The referee's verdict was a formality: "Rhydon cannot continue," he announced as a crane moved forward to dig the rock-type loose. "Bout and Match: Magneton and Kimberly Steeleyon!"

The crowd went wild; they loved the style and odds-defying nature of this victory. For decades, the last bout of Carpenter vs. Steeleyon 2017 would be known as the "David against Goliath" bout

Kimberly ran onto the arena and hugged tightly her robotic Pokémon, who blushed (although _how_ it did this, no one knows...).

She barely heard the announcer's voice: "_Kimberly Steeleyon of Celadon City, becomes the Supreme Champion of the 2017 Pokémon League!..._"

* * *

_Pokémon League Main Auditorium  
July 17, 2063_

As Giovanni made his speech, Misty and Brock's blood seethed with rage.

"...due to the fact that the Pokémon League cannot take the responsibility for Trainers who are _irresponsible_ with his or her own health. I ask you, my friends, how can we entrust a Pokémon, one of the deadliest and most powerful creatures in creation, to someone whose bones break for no reason at all? Or to someone whose actions are, for any practical purposes, _attempted suicide_?"

"... The original certification of Ash Ketchum's License can be considered primarily _an act of charity_. One cannot truly expect that someone suffering from such a grave medical condition can possibly perform in a manner worthy of our august and respected League..."

"... Due to that it should be considered in the best interests of the League, and of Mr. Ketchum, to immediately suspend his license as Pokémon Trainer for an indefinite period..."

At this point, the audience was divided: many agreed with Giovanni's arguments, but his arguments were facing an almost ferocious opposition from the Gym Leaders that had faced Ash. They all knew that what Giovanni was saying was nonsense! The boy was no more disabled than any one of them

Sabrina had watched Giovanni's presentation like an Arbok about to pounce on a Rattata. When the Viridian City Gym Leader sat down, she spoke without bothering to ask permission. "So, Mr. Carpenter," she remarked, "if I am correct, you are proposing to suspend Trainer Ketchum's license on the grounds that he has a genetic abnormality that makes it unsafe to allow him to continue in the League. Am I correct?"

Giovanni frowned suspiciously at the Saffron City Gym Leader for a long moment before answering. "Yes, Ms. Bowman, that is correct." he said.

"Is there any indication, apart from some brief spells of hospital treatment, that the Trainer's condition in any way negatively affects his performance?" Sabrina asked pleasantly.

"Well..." Giovanni scowled at his notes. He felt a tingling in his head, telling him that Sabrina was reading them too... through _his_ eyes.

"I 'see' not," Sabrina said. "You know, Trainer Ketchum and I are much alike in many ways. We both suffer from a curse, not of our choosing, caused by random genetic mutation. He has fragile bones, and I must live with the constant babble of other persons' thoughts in my mind. He breaks his bones so easily, and I must continually fight madness. Surely you should also propose my own removal from the leadership of my Gym."

Giovanni pursed his lips. Sabrina was a well respected and even a much-loved Gym Leader; to even suggest it would invite scorn. "Your cases are entirely different," he replied at last, his voice low and angry. "Ash Ketchum is in constant danger of disabling injury and death, from which we have a moral duty to protect him."

"I can testify that Ash is more than capable of protecting himself," Sabrina replied, earning nods and grins from many Gym Leaders who had faced the boy. "What is more, the only time he has ever experienced injuries serious enough to threaten his life is after he has been assaulted by Team Rocket." Sabrina smiled gently at Giovanni. "I am sure you will agree that any Trainer would be at risk of serious injury or death under_ those_ circumstances."

Giovanni looked up sharply. _Was it possible that she knew?_ he asked himself. No, his researchers promised that the anti-psychic training he had received would prevent that _witch_ from learning his secrets in a casual contact, and she would never initiate a deep scan without his permission in front of so many witnesses.

"In summary," Sabrina concluded, "I, for one, find this motion to be without merit. I would therefore like to make a counter-proposal: that this motion be stricken from the record of the League and that Giovanni Carpenter be censured in the strongest terms for wasting the time of this body on this _nonsense_."

There was a dangerous pause. Giovanni went bright red with fury and lunged to his feet. "That is outrageous!" he snapped. After a moment, he regained control. "As you will be aware, my friends, Ms. Bowman's... _unique_ perspective has blinded her to reality in more than one occasion in the past," he said in a snide tone of voice. "She should be forgiven if the psychic impression of the Ketchum boy's suicidal determination has made it impossible for her to make an objective assessment of this matter." Giovanni's arguments took on an air of oratory. "Ms. Bowman's arguments are based on emotion and subjective impressions and, frankly, she is" Giovanni paused and cleared his throat. Sabrina's expression had not changed, but Misty saw hardness in the young woman's eyes. "She is is incapable" Giovanni's eyes bulged. The veins on the side of his head began to stick out. He started making a choking noise and he fiddled with the collar of his shirt.

There was a tension in the auditorium. Sabrina had half-raised her right arm, her hand open as if holding something. "I find your lack of faith disturbing," she told Giovanni in a dangerously pleasant tone of voice.

There was a _heaviness_ about the air that made everyone feel utterly terrified. No one seemed inclined to interfere with _whatever_ the telepsychic Gym Leader was doing. Even Amanda leaned away from her Gym Leader, her normally pale face now white with terror. Giovanni was going purple now, not with rage, but with asphyxia. His Adam's Apple bobbed up and down as he tried to breathe and sweat began to bead his forehead.

"Sabrina!" Kimberly Steeleyon snapped.

"Yes Kimberly?" Sabrina asked pleasantly.

"Release him!_ Immediately!_"

Sabrina shrugged and lowered her hand. "As you wish." Giovanni collapsed onto his knees and he could only kneel there for a moment, gasping for breath. Amanda rushed over and helped him to his feet. Everyone noticed that he never looked Sabrina in the eye _ever again_.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, if we have finished squabbling and hurling insults like first-year Novices," Kimberly said coldly, "then we can proceed with this meeting in a _civilized_ manner." She drew in a deep breath. Misty lifted her arm to request permission to speak.

"The Chair recognises, Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty Williams." Kimberly announced.

Before that the orange-haired girl could open her mouth, Giovanni loudly protested that her opinion could not be considered due to her well-documented emotional involvement with the Trainer in question. Misty's face darkened with rage and she turned to face Giovanni and her all-to-obvious outrage caught Kimberly's attention. She decided to intervene before Misty said what she_ really_ thought of the Earth Gym Leader or (and here Kimberly had to restrain a grin) Sabrina finally lost her temper and crushed Giovanni's windpipe like a cardboard tube. Fortunately, her voice had a lot of natural authority that caught everyone's attention.

"I believe that Miss Williams and Mr. Harrison's opinions _should be considered very carefully_ in this case. Please remember, my friends, that we are forming our opinion from a position _outside_ the reality of this case. However, the Gym Leaders of Pewter and Cerulean Cities live with Mr. Ketchum, and they can offer us personal testimony regarding his safety and about his performance. You will recall that the only issues that Mr. Carpenter has raised concern are Mr. Ketchum's safety during his Pokémon Journeys and the quality of his participation in the League."

Several Gym Leaders agreed: some emphatically, others with doubt. However, being Grand Master had a lot of powers, and one of them was that _she_ decided how these meetings proceeded. And _no one else_.

Misty gestured to Brock to speak for her. She had not calmed down enough yet to defend Ash in a coherent way. The Boulder Gym Leader began to speak:

"Well, as the Grand Master suggests, I would like to discuss the points that Mr. Carpenter mentioned. Firstly, he said that Ash could not perform well in the League due to his disease. However, if Mr. Carpenter chose to examine the League's _own ranking_, he would have seen that Ash is statistically one of the best Trainers of recent times." Brock struck the cushion of the chair in front of him for emphasis as he continued. "Ash reached in 16th place in the Indigo League of 2060, _the first year of his Journey_. He was the Orange League champion in 2061 and of the Johto League champion in 2062. Besides, these facts, he has obtained all the necessary badges to be accepted in these competitions, as several Gym Leaders here present can confirm." Brock made a gesture in the direction of the audience.

_Including your Earth Badge, your S.O.B.!_ Misty thought, looking daggers at the man with slicked back black-hair sitting on the stage. The murmurs became stronger as the Gym Leaders absorbed these facts.

"Secondly, Mr. Carpenter argues that Ash is irresponsible." Brock laughed in an ironic way. "Well, I won't deny that he has lead Misty and me into several pretty dangerous situations. But I can assure you all that he is _not_ irresponsible: he is perfectly _aware_ of his disease and its consequences for his health. He is simply determined not to allow his condition to _control_ his life!"

Brock breathed in deeply. "Finally, Mr. Carpenter argues that we can't trust Ash with a Pokémon, well... Ash Ketchum shows more respect and love for his Pokémon than any other Trainer I know does. He _never_ forces them to fight, to evolve or do things that don't want, and he _never_ keeps them if they want their freedom. He worries deeply about them, and he will do _everything_ to his reach to prevent them from being hurt... and if that doesn't show that he is a great Trainer,_ I don't know what will!_"

In the beginning, Brock's defence of Ash had been calm and controlled, but in the end, his revulsion with the whole situation had become very clear. He sat down, exhausted, and Misty smiled at her friend in pride.

Silence reigned in the Auditorium for a long minute before Misty spoke up. "If I remember," she said, "the whole reason for becoming a Pokémon Trainer is to prove, to yourself and others, that you can transcend your limitations and '_be the very best, like no one ever was'_"

Kimberly Steeleyon smiled when Misty recited the first two stanzas of the Pokémon Trainer's oath. "I believe that we can vote the motion now."

Brock had the feeling that the Grand Master had smiled and winked at them.

* * *

_Viridian City Pokémon Center  
June 17, 2063_

Misty badly could contain her happiness.

"_He lost!_" She exclaimed to Professor Oak. "Giovanni's motion _was defeated!_ All thanks to Brock! He seemed like a lawyer from those old movies, who proves the innocence of his client and gets the bad guy to confess on the witness stand!"

The Pewter City Gym Leader blushed. Misty hadn't told the complete truth. The final vote had been a very close call: 56 votes in favour of the expulsion of Ash Ketchum from the League, 58 votes against it. Abstentions: Misty Williams, Brock Harrison and Giovanni Carpenter (for the obvious reasons).

"You _should_ have seen the face that Giovanni made when the Grand Master read out the verdict!" She still laughed.

Sam Oak could imagine the indignation that that arrogant imbecile had felt very well. And he smiled because of that, wishing that he had seen it... "Please tell me that you took a picture," he said with a grin.

They all laughed at Prof. Oak's joke.

"Well, the important is that now there is nothing to worry Ash." Brock said, completing. "Beyond making sure he recovers soon, I mean."

* * *

_Edward Jenner Building  
June 17, 2063_

The man and the woman that were observing Ash's hospital room were looking at each other with bored expressions when the telephone rang. It was the end of the afternoon, and they had expected their sponsor to contact them at this time. As expected, no face appeared on the screen, only an electronically distorted masculine voice that spoke the words they had hoped to hear.

"You can continue. The payment is already in your account."

The man smiled at his partner and informed her about the order. They smiled at the device close to the window.

* * *

_Viridian City General Hospital  
June 17, 2063_

Dr. Ben Gough sat in the doctors' ready room, writing up his notes of the first interview that he had with his patient.

========

"What kind of doctor are you?" Ash asked. He imagined that he was the doctor who would handle his nanorobotic therapy.

"I'm a psychologist." Dr. Gough noticed that Ash was surprised. He continued: "They want to guarantee that you will be in good health when you begin the therapy: not just your body, but also your mind."

"I understand." Ash should had expected that...

They were silent for some time, evaluating each other. 

"So, are you a Pokémon Trainer?" Ben asked. Sometimes asking the basic questions was the best way to begin a conversation.

"Yes, for three years now," Ash's eyes were alert and Ben noticed the boy's passion for his profession. "Did you see a Pikachu and a Chikorita? In the corridor?"

"Yes, I saw them. They were sleeping outside in a sofa. Are they yours?"

"Yeah, they're my best Pokémon. Were they OK?"

The doctor thought a little. What he knew about Pokémon he could write in metre-high letters on the wall of a toilet cubicle. "Well, they seemed a little tired." _Yeah, Ben, that may have been something to do with them being asleep._

Ash nodded. The psychologist didn't miss one reaction from his patient. His experience taught him that everything was important. He stored away Ash's responses and reactions for future analysis.

"Uh Doctor?"

"Yes?"

He saw Ash form a smile. "Well, as I already spent more time in hospitals than I would like, I know that Dr. Wiggins and Dr. Rupertson would have already told you everything about me. It's the standard procedure. But I don't know anything about _you_."

Ben laughed. "Fair enough. Where do I begin? Well, I'm 30 years old; I have doctorates in Psychology and Parapsychology from the University of Saffron. My Psychology doctoral thesis was in the treatment of post-traumatic stress disorders, but I've also done research into psychic phenomenon. I'm considered a competent doctor and my mother insists that I can cook a decent pizza." He smiled. "What else? I like mid-to-late 20th Century Rock 'n' Roll I read Sci-fi and I love Sci-fi and adventure films." He shrugged. "Uh never had a girlfriend, never even had a serious relationship yet Got a phobia about flying insects Just your common-or-garden academic really."

Ash laughed at the end of Ben's description. "Thank you for the information, doctor."

"You are welcome." The psychologist looked at his patient's record again. "Your full name is Ash Ethan Ketchum. Is 'Ethan' your father's name?"

The smile disappeared from Ash's face for one moment before he answered. Ben picked that up immediately. He would later discover that Ash's birth certificate listed no father, something unheard of in this era of comprehensive DNA records and genetic medical treatment.

"No, it is a homage to my mother's father."

"To your grandfather?"

Ash nodded again. "He was a jetliner pilot for Articuno Airlines. Ask _any_ commercial pilot about Captain Ethan Robin Ketchum, and he will tell your everything about him. He was famous due to some miraculous feats that he accomplished with his airplanes."

Later, Dr. Gough would return to that point. He had already noticed that Ash feared any reference to his own father. "Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked. Sigmund Freud still had a lot of influence on psychology.

Ash's eyes widened with alarm and embarrassment at the question. "_No!_ People say that Misty is my girlfriend, but she is _just_ my friend. _Just that._"

"Of course, Ash," Ben replied in a soothing voice. "I've had that problem myself." _You are lying, kid, even to yourself._ Ben thought and then wrote 'Classic early-pubescent sexual/emotional denial' in his notes. Ash's eyes screamed that he liked the girl, _far more_ than simple friendship...

Then the doctor approached the subject of the Ash's condition. "Ash, if you don't mind me saying this, you seem remarkably calm about your situation. You almost seem resigned to your condition and the amount of pain and inconvenience it is causing you." 

Ash surprised him by laughing softly. "Hey, it isn't as if I have a choice," Ash commented with perfect calm. "Well, I was _born_ with this, Doc. I _cannot change it_. My choice is either to simply lie around complaining or to _live_. I thought it was better to choose the second option."

Given Ash's current state, his casual acceptance of his condition and its' consequences was surprising. Indeed it was _abnormal_. Ben had never seen an emotional pattern like this in the face of such an overwhelming physical handicap. He checked his notes again. Ash suffered from Level-2 Osteogenesis Imperfecta. All the best doctors in the world insisted that he should be a decade dead and buried. The fact he was alive and active was a tribute to _something_ unsuspected in that boy's head. Ben decided that, if he were to help the boy, he would have to find out _exactly_ what it was.

They talked for more thirty minutes, before Dr. Gough concluded the session with a promise to bring a few of his treasured 'Beatles' CDs for Ash, who was curious about what kind of music was popular a century before. 

=====

He noticed that Mr. Ketchum had the very complex personality under his easy-going external facade... _This is going to be a long case..._ Ben thought. _Still, today was not a bad start. He seems open enough and I've already identified several possible trauma areas that might be connected with his case-specific amnesia.._. Suddenly the psychologist's head snapped up. He knew that sound only _too_ well from his time working as a negotiator for the Saffron City Security Police. It was the sound of someone firing a high-powered rifle.

* * *

_Eldridge Avenue  
June 17, 2063_

Richie Trenton was with his girlfriend, Christine Weiss, going in direction of Viridian City General Hospital. He wanted to visit his friend Ash. He was laughing about an adventure that both had participated in during the Johto League last year, when he heard the shots. Three shots. Soon after, pieces of broken glass had dropped into the street.

Richie looked at the falling debris with an air of disbelief. He heard when somebody close to him shouted "Look out! Some lunatic is shooting at the hospital!"

The Pokémon Trainer and his girlfriend looked at each other. "The _hospital_...?" Christine gasped. "Richie, you don't think?"

"Ash," Richie murmured in concern. "Someone is trying to finish the job." They ran in direction to the hospital. 

* * *

_Viridian City General Hospital  
June 17, 2063_

Dr. Ben Gough, running in the direction of the sound of the shots, realised that they came from the room 814. _My God!_ he thought.

He arrived on time of seeing the medical team racing out with the patient. Dr. Wiggins was kneeling over Ash's body performing CPR on the boy she had known from the moment of his birth. Ben saw that Ash was losing a lot of blood. It was running steadily from three holes in the metal orthopaedical braces.

"_ASH!_" Delilah Ketchum screamed as she ran in the direction of the doctors. Her face was pale. She had been in the room with her son, and her face and dress were splattered with his life's blood

_My God! She must have seen everything!_ the psychologist thought, aghast at the level of trauma this must be causing the woman.

"Gough! Hold her!" Dr. Rupertson screamed.

The psychologist seized the woman by her blouse. Delilah struggled like someone possessed, begging him to let her go. "Ease down, Delilah," he said urgently. "There is nothing we can do. Just stay out of the doctors' way for now." Delilah sagged in his arms, crying helplessly. "You know that they will do everything they can," he whispered gently. Delilah didn't reply. She might not even have heard. She just stared in the direction of the Emergency Room, crying helplessly.

======

The doctors worked for five hours, trying to contain the haemorrhages caused by the bullet wounds, two in the right lung and one in the left lung. Air was being injected through a special device to ensure Ash didn't drown in his own blood. 

Ironically, he actually owed his life to the clumsy surgical devices attached to his body. The unknown sniper, realising that their heavy metal structure would act like armour, had used titanium-cored armour piercing bullets. The high-velocity rounds had punched straight _through_ the boy and had imbedded themselves into the floor under his bed. If he or she had used the more common hollow-tipped bullets, Ash would already be dead, his chest literally torn apart by the so-called dumdum effect.

Even so, the loss of blood was threatening to cause the loss of the whole battle. The emergency team lost precious minutes while removing the orthopaedical braces around the boy's chest. Worse still, there was only more two litres of blood Type O Rh negative available for transfusion...

Dr. Andrew Rupertson decided that, to save Ash's life, only the most extreme measures were now possible.

* * *

To be Continued... Chapter 8 coming soon!

What did you think? Read and Review! :-)

   [1]: http://www.oif.org



	9. Chapter 8 - Suspended Animation

_Osteogenesis Imperfecta_

_by Joshua Falken_

_Thanks to BenRG for beta-read and edit this chapter :-)_

**Author's note:** Osteogenesis Imperfecta is an _Alternate Universe fic_, where Ash has the disease of the title. Also, this genetic disorder _is real_, it _really_ exists. For more info, access [http://www.oif.org][1]

**Copyright note**: the song "Pokemon World" was written by John Loeffer and John Siegler for "Pokémon The Movie 2000" soundtrack (it's also a version for Orange League season theme song...). It's just a in-joke, no copyright infringement intented.

Now, the chapter 8! :-)

* * *

_**Chapter 8 - Suspended Animation **_

_Viridian City General Hospital  
Room 510 - Suspended Animation Chamber  
June 18, 2063_

Dr. Andrew Rupertson looked at his patient, Ash Ketchum, in the Suspended Animation Chamber with a sense of lingering horror. He sighed and placed his face in the hands. _I can't believe that I authorized that_, he thought.

The Suspended Animation Chamber (or the 'Cryogenic Bio-metabolic Minimization and Sustenance Chamber,' to give it its' proper name) was one of the harshest and most dangerous procedures in the whole history of the Medicine, right up at the top of the list along with field amputation and the frontal lobotomy. The machine was designed to reduce the patient's metabolic rates to close to zero. It was known to some as the _'living death,_' but it was the only way to keep Ash alive when he had just two and a half litres of blood in his body... Unfortunately, in Ash's case, time had been of the essence, and to get Ash into the life-preserving stasis as quickly as possible, the medical team had been forced to ignore virtually every safety procedure in the book. And now, there was no guarantee that Ash would ever wake up. Even with his body operating at less than one hundredth of one percent of its' normal speed, the low blood level was beginning to tell. If the patient did not receive a full transfusion soon

Dr. Rupertson felt a hand in his shoulder. "How is he doing?" Brenda Wiggins asked, her face reflecting the same exhaustion that filled Dr. Rupertson's body.

The two doctors' breaths formed small clouds in the cold room. A series of monitors indicated several vital signs: heartbeat, body temperature, breathing, blood pressure, and brain activity...

"He's stable," Rupertson reported. "In a CBMS Chamber there is nothing else to be, but if he doesn't receive at least two more litres of blood soon..." He shook his head. "There is virtually nothing but Saline Solution running through his cardiovascular system right now, Brenda, and there isn't enough haemoglobin in his blood to provide oxygen to his limbs. Even in the chamber there is a risk of gangrene or brain asphyxia."

Although Ash could not hear, both doctors whispered in respect to the patient. Wiggins nodded. She knew about her patient's condition.

"And how is Mrs. Ketchum?" Rupertson asked.

"She was sleeping until a few minutes ago," Wiggins replied. "Dr. Gough had to have her sedated eventually, poor woman. Anyway, she is awake now and she wants to speak with you. That young colleague of Ash's, I think that his name is Richie, and Prof. Oak, are taking care of her. But Mr. Harrison is having problems containing young Ms. Williams. She just keeps pacing around, asking when she can visit Ash."

"She cannot see the patient..." Rupertson declared, indicating the chamber. "Not _like this_, Brenda, not with him _in this state_. It would break her heart."

"Of course."

"Dr. Rupertson?" They went back to the entrance, where a nurse awaited.

"Yes, Nurse Sheckly?"

"The Director asked for you to make a statement to the reporters."

_Those vampires,_ the leader of the medical team thought. _Won't they give the poor boy a rest?_ "Tell the Director that I cannot talk to the press about my patient's condition without the authorisation of his family," Rupertson snapped angrily.

"Do you know something?" Dr. Wiggins spoke suddenly. "I would like to know what he might be _thinking_ about inside that high-tech coffin..."

Rupertson gave Wiggins a funny look. "Brenda, the CBMS Chamber inhibits brain activity," he reminded his colleague. "There isn't even enough for REM activity, you know that." Wiggins nodded in agreement, but she wasn't so sure. If there was anyone who could defy the rules, it was Ash Ketchum. After all, he should be dead right now dead a decade ago in fact. 

Rupertson adjusted his shirt and tightened his necktie. "You know, I think I know how to get the blood stocks we need," he told Wiggins. "I think it is time we made those overgrown Fearows in the Press work for _us_"

* * *

_Local: Beyond the Infinite  
Date: Beyond the Eternity_

_"Wake up, Ash," said a neutral voice._

_Ash Ketchum opened his eyes. He felt pain, but nothing that was unbearable. He rose from where he had been lying on the stony ground._

Where am I?_ he thought. Suddenly, he noticed that he was in front of an imposing building made of black granite. The doors, made of a brilliant black ebony wood, had the emblem of the Sun throwing a solar flare._

_Ash saw his reflection in the door and noted that he wasn't dressed in his usual blue jacket, or his League cap. He dressed black pants and shirt, armoured short black gloves, a black leather jacket or cape, with a collar closed with a black metal clasp, and black armoured boots that ran up to his knees. The hood of the black rain cape covered his head._

It looks like some kind of super-hero uniform,_ he thought, surprised. _

_Instinctively, he placed the gloved hands in his waist, verifying his Pokébelt was in place. He sighed in relief when he noticed that his Pokémon were OK. Until that he saw one of the Pokéballs that was attached to it. It was pure black, with a neon blue line shining around the join between the two hemispheres..._

_"What is going on?" he murmured._

_At that moment, the black doors opened up slowly..._

* * *

_Edward Jenner Building   
June 18, 2063_

Detective Jenny Wigand looked into Ash Ketchum's old hospital room of an apartment in the eighth floor of the building that was on the other side of the street. Other two policemen searched for the weapon of the crime, but she knew that they would not find it. They had already found the three used .300-calibre rifle bullet cases. They are being checked in Viridian City Forensic Laboratory to find any clues to who had fired the gun. It was obvious that this had been a professional hit.

She shook the head. How can she be _so incompetent?_ She should have _known_ that whoever had attacked Ash would come back to finish the job...

"Detective?"

She turned and saw the caretaker of the building. "Yes, Mr. Meklin?"

"Here are the rental records for the apartment."

She read the documents: according to them the apartment had been rented for a young couple from Seafoam City, John and Janet Smith. The detective snorted. Of course, they were false names. She knew that before even checking the information. 

Neither Mr. Meklin nor the receptionist remembered anything about the couple. It was strange, almost as if their memories had been _erased_ somehow...

* * *

_Viridian City General Hospital  
5th Floor  
Ultra-Intensive Care Unit Waiting Room  
June 18, 2063_

Dr. Brenda Wiggins entered to find a red-haired woman sitting in the corner with her face held in her hands. A young man that could easily pass as Ash's twin brother and a white-haired man were both trying to comfort her.

"Can I speak to her, please?" Brenda asked gently. "Alone, if you don't mind."

Richie Trenton and Samuel Oak looked at each other and left the room.

The geneticist sat down beside Delilah Ketchum. "How are you, Delilah?"

"I will fell better as soon as Ash is out of that technological horror," the engineer replied with just a hint of a sob. She lifted her eyes. "Dr. Wiggins..."

"Brenda." the doctor corrected.

"Alright then, Brenda. _Will Ash recover?_"

The doctor looked into Delilah's eyes. She could not deceive her. "I hope so yes. However, as doctor, I have to say that in a case like this, there is no way for us to guarantee anything. I'm sorry. As a friend though... if Ash has inherited just 10% of your will, then he will leave that Chamber walking on his own two feet."

"I would like to see that," Delilah replied with a hollow laugh.

Dr. Wiggins was silent. She was thinking of the remarkable strength of will that Delilah possessed. In particular, she remembered a meeting that she had participated with Delilah the following day to Ash's birth, in the office of Director of the Hospital.

* * *

_Pallet Town Memorial Hospital  
Director's Office  
February 15, 2050_

Delilah Ketchum was seated in front of the table of Director of the Hospital, Dr. Matheson. Also in the room was Dr. Brenda Wiggins, the doctor that had diagnosed the disease afflicting her newborn son, Ash, and a Social Worker, Mrs. Thomas. Mrs. Thomas was the most serious-faced woman that Delilah had met in her life.

The Director cleaned his throat. "Mrs. Ketchum, I believe that Dr. Wiggins already informed you on your son's diagnosis."

The engineer confirmed that with a nod of the head.

"I am sure that you will agree that we all want your son to have the best care available," Matheson continued. Delilah frowned, was not liking the paternal, if not openly patronising, tone in which the man addressed her...

Mrs. Thomas suddenly lunged forward and stuck an official-looking form under Delilah's nose. "Please sign this." she said in a tone that bordered on being an order.

"What is this?" Delilah asked, reading the legal form carefully.

Thomas stood up and walked over to Delilah. She pointed out the relevant parts with an impatient stab of her fingers. "This form gives your consent to pass custody of your son to the state," she explained, impatient. She was a busy woman and had no time to state the obvious to this probably emotionally damaged woman.

"_What!?_" Delilah asked in a coldly furious tone. Did they want her _to abandon Ash?_ How _dare_ they think _of even asking that?_

"Mrs. Ketchum," Thomas said in a tired and snide tone. "Please understand that this will be in the best interests of your son and your own. Do you _really_ think that you will have the skills and the facilities you will need to raise him? Please take into account that he will require constant medical treatments for the rest of his life. Honestly, could you really take the pressure? Could you afford the costs of the treatments?"

"Doctor Matheson, I can't believe that you are co-operating with this!" Dr. Wiggins exclaimed in horror.

"Neither do I!" Delilah snapped as she stood up. "In answer to your 'request,' Ms. Thomas: _No._ _I will not give up my son! Never_!"

"Mrs. Ketchum..." Matheson pleaded. Delilah silenced Dr. Matheson, with a glare that should have exploded him like a ripe melon.

"All right!" Delilah said, throwing up her hands in disbelief. "In the unlikely event that I sign this... _thing_, what will happen to Ash?"

"Well..." The social worker was surprised at Delilah's refusal. "He would go to an institution that has the facilities and skilled staff to provide the special care that he needs. He would receive a special education to help him adapt to his condition, his genetic abnormality" 

Delilah scowled. "Dr. Wiggins, do you think that this is in my son's best interests?"

The doctor breathed in deeply. What she was about to say would probably end her career, but she didn't care. This was the Twenty-first Century and institutionalising those with long-term serious illnesses was a mistake that had been mostly eradicated late in the last century. "No," she said. "Frankly, Mrs. Ketchum, I think that it would ruin whatever chance your son has to live a happy life."

"My opinion exactly," Delilah replied. She turned back to the social worker and the director of the hospital, and spoke in a dangerously calm tone. "My son won't go to an institution. He will be with _me!_"

And she left the room, slamming the door with enough force to break the glass.

* * *

_Local: Beyond the Infinite  
Date: Beyond the Eternity_

_Ash walked into the room, as soon as the ebony doors stopped moving. A weak light came from a kind of glass column in the centre of the gigantic and dark room._

_As soon as the doors closed, the light brightened and the same voice that woke him up announced: "Welcome, Chosen One."_

_Chosen One... it was how Lugia had addressed him..._

_"Who are you?"_

_The voice did not reply._

_Ash tried to think back, and suddenly he remembered the agony as the bullets smashed into his body with frightening clarity. He swallowed nervously before shouting out another question: "Am I dead?"_

_There was laughter. "No, not at all. But your doctors have been forced to use a treatment that has put you into a state very like death, and that has given us the opportunity to meet."_

_At that moment, the atmosphere became very cold. Ash looked at in turn. There were glass statues of Legendary Pokémon and several unknown ones. Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno, Mew, Suincune, Mewtwo..._

_"They are part of your destiny." A woman's voice spoke suddenly, with the appearance of a bluish light. _

_Behind the brilliant column was a great stairway; seemingly waiting for him near the top was an unknown woman. He could only see her silhouette, but he had the annoying feeling that knew her._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am the Guardian, the One who is... and you? You are the One who is yet to come."_

_A terribly high-pitched sound suddenly blared out all around Ash, making him cover his ears and cry out in pain._

* * *

_Legendary Birds Café  
June 18, 2063_

"So, Richie? How is Ash doing?" Several Trainers and Gym Leaders were crowded around Richie, hoping for an update.

"I don't know! The doctors only told Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak!"

The news of the attack against Ash had dropped like a Hydrogen Bomb among the Global League Trainers and the several League Gym Leaders that were still in the city after yesterday's emergency meeting. Some were watching the TV set, hoping for information, others were interrogating Richie.

"Hey, guys!" A young Novice trainer yelled, indicating the TV set.

"_This_ is I. N. N," boomed a portentous voice as the Novice turned up the Indigo News Network. The graphic 'Special Bulletin' appeared in front of the announcer. "And in breaking news," he said, "doctors at Viridian City General Hospital have just made a statement regarding the condition of Trainer Ash Ketchum, reported to be fighting for his life after the second assassination attempt in just one week."

Immediately, silence reigned in the Legendary Birds Café. On the TV screen, the face of the announcer was replaced by the image of Dr. Rupertson, with Doctors Cook and Wiggins standing behind him like bodyguards. They were facing a battalion of reporters who were shouting questions.

"How is he, Dr. Rupertson?"

"Is it true that he is in Suspended Animation?"

"How long will it be before he recovers?" the reporters didn't stop shouting for a second.

"_One moment!_" The doctor's voice cut through the babble like a bell. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give me your attention. Now, as you know, we didn't usually make detailed statements regarding the condition of patients. However, given the critical nature of this situation, the family agreed to allow us to make the following statement." He breathed deeply. "At 4:30 PM yesterday, the patient received three shots in the chest from a high-powered rifle. The bullets were removed from the scene and were found to loaded with a chemical warfare agent designed to induce blood poisoning. After five hours of surgery, a combination of blood loss due to the wounds and the poisoning of the remaining blood in the patient's body, forced the doctors treating the patient to undertake the most severe procedures to preserve his life. Among them was the total substitution of the total volume of blood, due to the poisoning. Unfortunately, due to the fact that the hospital had only a minimal stock of blood of the correct type, and the fact that patient is highly allergic to most synthetic blood substitutes, the medical team judged it necessary to place the patient in a Cryogenic Bio-metabolic Minimization and Sustenance Chamber..."

All the trainers that were seeing the statement swallowed dryly. They _didn't need_ a medical diploma to _know_ that this procedure was very dangerous...

The UN Space Exploration Agency developed Suspended Animation thirty years ago as part of the proposed manned space flights to the planets Jupiter and Saturn. Unfortunately, the technology proved to be extremely unreliable. Only ten of the volunteers who tested the prototype chambers at the laboratories in Huntsville, England, survived intact. Of the other 40 people, thirty-five suffered irreversible complications ranging from paralysis to disabling brain damage and the remaining five They died while in stasis. For no obvious reasons, their bodies _just shut down_.

The doctor was continuing: "We urge anyone of blood Type O Rhesus Negative to please come to the Hospital and donate blood..."

The silence was enough thick to be cut with a knife. Everybody thought the same: there was a very big chance of the career, and possibly the life, of Ash Ketchum had reached the end, one way or another.

* * *

_Viridian City General Hospital  
June 19, 2063_

It was practically One o'clock in the morning when Misty Williams decided that she couldn't take any more. She _had_ to see Ash!

Quietly, she, Togepi and Pikachu moved towards room 510. Two heavily armed policemen were guarding the door. _Now they protect Ash..._ she thought bitterly. _How will I get past them?_

She had an idea, and whispered something in Pikachu's ear.

== == == ==

Officers Rogers and Kahn were surprised when a Pikachu, using Agility, appeared before them.

"What is that Pikachu doing here?" Rogers asked. Then a stun-level Thunder-shock attack flashed out and made him collapse, twitching and shouting in pain.

"What? But..." Now, it was the turn of policeman Kahn to 'enjoy' Pikachu's attention.

Rogers staggered to his feet, his leather jacket still smouldering. "After it!" he shouted.

The two men ran after the electric Pokémon as it fled around the corner. They did not notice when a orange-haired girl stepped out of the shadows and entered into room 510.

== == == ==

Misty was shocked at the sight of Ash. He was inside of an enormous crystal tube with complex equipment linked up all around it. That tube was full of a clear gel-like chemical substance. And floating in that substance, illumined with a gentle blue light, was Ash Ketchum.

His skin, as far as Misty could tell, had a grey tone, his eyes were shut, his hair floated in the fluid and his face was completely without expression. Innumerable tubes and sensors were connected to his body. She saw the several scars in his skin, from the many surgeries that he had experienced over his short life. His broken skeleton was being held in place by hundreds of fine bars of metal that punctured his skin. It was as if somebody had passed over Ash with hundreds of needles.

The sound of a heart beating, once every thirty seconds, amplified by one of the life support computers filled the room like an ominous drumbeat.

"_Ash..._" Misty said, her voice desolate and sad. "Oh oh no" Tears began to run down her cheeks and froze quickly in the icy cold of the suspended animation room.

She approached slowly of the Chamber and she touched the glass with the fingers of her right hand. She felt the absolute cold. _He seems... dead,_ she thought.

Immediately, she hugged herself, as if to protect herself from that idea. The person floating in the crystalline fluid didn't seem to have the energy of the boy with who she had sung at the informal party at the end of Orange League...

* * *

_Pummelo Restaurant  
Pummelo Island, Orange Archipelago  
October 21, 2061_

She, Ash and Tracey were in the Pummelo Restaurant, as guests of Drake Highway, Pummelo Island's Gym Leader, the man that Ash had defeated that morning, to win the Orange League and enter in its Hall of the Fame.

They were celebrating informally, since the official ceremony had happened that afternoon: It was Drake's way of thanking Ash for helping to stop Team Rocket when they tried to steal his Dragonite.

Misty noticed something in the corner of the restaurant and had an idea. She whispered something to Drake that made him smile broadly. The Gym Leader got up from the table.

Ash was still admiring the Orange League Challenge Cluster Trophy, when he heard an amplified voice boom out. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Drake announced, close to a karaoke machine. "I have the pleasure to announce the participation of Orange League's current Champion, Ash Ketchum, in our karaoke competition!"

Ash's heart sank when heard that. "_What?_" he blurted.

"Misty said that you were a great singer and that this was your chance to show that." Drake explained with a totally unbelievable air of innocence. Ash's brown-on-blue eyes fastened desperately on the Cerulean City Trainer. Misty simply smiled at him, all feminine innocence and sincerity.

She and Tracey practically pushed him in the direction of the machine. Ash seized Misty's arm when she began to be to walk away. "If you think that I will be alone in this mess, _think again._" The Trainer from Pallet Town told her firmly.

An embarrassed smile appeared on Misty's face, making Ash laugh. The music began, and Misty was suddenly out of time to protest against Ash's sudden counter-move.

Ash seized the microphone and he began to sing...

_So you wanna be the Master of Pokémon?   
Understand the secrets and have more fun? _

Ash looked at for Misty. It was her turn. Misty grimaced, but she began to sing also.

_So you wanna be the Master of Pokémon?   
Do you have the skills to be number one?   
  
Number one!   
(Let's do it!)_

Now, they sang in chorus.

_I wanna take the ultimate step   
Find the courage to be bold - Yeah   
To risk it all and not forget   
The lessons that I hold   
  
I wanna go where no one's been   
Far beyond the crowd   
To learn the way to take command   
Use the power that's in my hand   
  
We all live in Pokémon World   
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all   
We all live in Pokémon World   
Put myself to the test   
To be better than all the rest   
  
Every day along the way   
I will be prepared   
With every challenge I will gain   
The knowledge to be shared   
  
In my heart there's no the doubt of who I want to be   
Right here standing strong   
Standing next to me   
What's the risk?   
The greatest Master of Pokémon   
  
We all live in Pokémon World   
(Pokémon World)   
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all   
(Master of them all)   
We all live in Pokémon World   
Put myself to the test   
To be better than all the rest   
  
So you wanna be the Master of POKÉMON?   
Understand the secrets and HAVE MORE FUN   
So you wanna be the Master of POKÉMON?   
Do you have the skills to be NUMBER ONE?_

In that point, they had forgotten about the people in the restaurant. They were in completely carried away by the music and the joy of singing together.

_We're living   
(I say we're living in the)   
We're living   
(In Pokémon World)   
We're living   
(In Pokémon World)   
We're living in the   
(Pokémon!)   
  
We all live in Pokémon World   
(Pokémon World)   
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all   
(Master of them all)   
  
We all live in Pokémon World   
Put myself to the test   
To be better than all the rest   
(Better than all the rest)   
  
We all live in Pokémon World   
(Pokémon World)   
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all   
(Master of them all)   
We all live in Pokémon World   
Put myself to the test   
To be better than all the rest   
  
We all live in Pokémon World   
(Pokémon World)   
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all   
(Master of them all)   
We all live in Pokémon World!_

The two trainers blushed and thanked the crowds as applause rose to the rafters. Tracey and Pikachu looked at each other and winked knowingly.

* * *

_Local: Beyond the Infinite  
Date: Beyond the Eternity_

_The sound began to shatter the glass of the statues and to hurt Ash's ears and bones. He felt the vibration splintering his bones. The woman calmly observed him._

_Suddenly, Ash noticed that the woman in the high of the stairway had begun to play on a flute. It was the song of Lugia! The pain had disappeared; the glass, and presumably his bones were repairing themselves._

_The woman, who was wearing a costume similar to his, stopped playing._

_"Who are you?" Ash repeated the question. "And what am I doing here?"_

_The woman smiled. "To understand your destiny," she explained._

_She showed an identical Pokéball the one of Ash had. A blue glow appeared and twenty-six Pokémon in form of letters appeared, ceaselessly circling each other in eye-straining geometrical patterns. _

It's an Unown!_ he thought in amazement. Just one Trainer in the whole of history had captured the complete Unown Glyph Alphabet... The Grand Master, Kimberly Steeleyon..._

_Suddenly another voice spoke from behind Ash. "Everybody is in this world for a reason. You had a reason, a mission to execute... Ash..." It was a kindly voice, with a rough American accent. Ash whirled to see two men behind him. One was a tall, muscular man wearing a similar costume to the one Ash was wearing, only in matte grey. Strangely, the word 'Security' was spelt out in yellow letters on the breast of his rain cape. "A mission not much different from the one I had to perform, sixty years ago," the man in grey continued._

_The other man was a tall, painfully thin black man with thick hair, entirely dressed in black leathers. His face was haggard with pain, but his black-on-blue eyes were kind. "It is not a curse, your condition," he told Ash. "It is a strange kind of blessing. Think of it as simply a way of opening your mind to the truths about our world that remain hidden to most people."_

_"Sir do you?" Ash asked._

_The black man laughed. "Yes, Ash, I suffer from Osteogenesis Imperfecta too. That is why I am here with the Guardians; the One who was, the One who is and the One who is yet to come."_

_"You have much to do, Ash," the woman said. Her voice had changed, and her form had changed too. Now, she was a 15 year-old girl, who he recognised immediately._

_"Misty?!"_

_Unown suddenly stopped rotating. The glyph shaped like the letter 'h' hovered right in front of Ash's face. It began to shine with a powerful blue light that filled Ash's being, driving out the cold and the pain and the hurt..._

_"It's time to wake up, Ash Ethan Ketchum."_

_"Unown!" the powerful earth/psi-type agreed loudly_.

* * *

_Viridian City General Hospital  
Room 510  
June 19, 2063_

The memories were all too much for Misty. They boiled up; tormenting her with the life that should have been in the boy floating before her. Tears streamed down her face and she reached out to touch the glass tube. _Ash,_ she thought desperately. _Don't die. Don't leave me alone._ Misty sucked in a sob. _Come on you still have too much to do!_ Misty put all her will into her next thought, projecting it at her friend with all her might._ It's time to wake up, Ash Ethan Ketchum_ In that exact instant, Ash's eyes opened wide and _looked_ into her own.

The orange-haired girl screamed in utter terror. Her scream attracted some doctors and nurses. The ward nurse gasped when she saw the intruder and spoke severely. "Miss Williams, you should not be here." Another nurse took Misty outside of the room.

Dr. Kent Holland, the UICU Consultant, was summoned. Five minutes later, he was reading the life support records and he could only stare at the message that the machines were giving him. Higher brain activity, a rush of activity the metathalmus region (where psychic activity took place) Even extreme REM responses The patient was _dreaming_. But _how_ was that _possible?_ _Nobody_ dreamed whilst in Suspended Animation... It was _impossible_

Holland swallowed nervously as he observed the life support monitors. Even though the body functions remained at their glacial slow pace, the brain activity monitors flashed and drew violent lines on the charts. He turned and fled, looking for Dr. Rupertson.

In the suddenly empty room, there was no one to see the patient's staring brown-on-blue eyes begin to glow faintly with power.

* * *

_Northstar Hotel  
Room 3517   
June 19, 2063_

The Leader of Saffron City's Marsh Gym, Sabrina Bowman, couldn't sleep. She was lying in the bed, thinking of everything that had happened. Trying understand the reason of that chain of events. Sighing, she stood up and began to watch the weak rain that was falling over the city.

Suddenly, she felt a strange presence a power both old and new that made her psychic senses light up. Then a bright fork of lightning flashed unexpectedly across the sky, making her jump in fear. But even in her confusion, she saw something in the rainy sky. A bird that was close to the size of a small aircraft soaring over the rooftops, a golden yellow bird that seemed to emit flashes of lightning.

She recognised it, of course; no Trainer worth his or her name would fail to do so. "_Zapdos?_" Sabrina murmured. "_What are you doing here?_"

Then she looked at in the direction from where Zapdos came. He had come from the direction of Viridian City General Hospital... 

* * *

To be Continued... Chapter 9 coming soon!

What did you think? Read and Review! :-)

   [1]: http://www.oif.org



	10. Chapter 9 - System ABO/Rh

Osteogenesis Imperfecta - chapter 9

_Osteogenesis Imperfecta_

_by Joshua Falken_

_Thanks to BenRG for beta-read and edit this chapter :-)_

**Author's note:** Osteogenesis Imperfecta is an _Alternate Universe fic_, where Ash has the disease of the title. Also, this genetic disorder _is real_, it _really_ exists. For more info, access [][1]http://www.oif.org

Now, the chapter 9! :-)

_**Chapter 9 - System ABO/Rh**_

_Viridian City General Hospital  
Doctors Room  
June 19, 2063_

_"Dreaming?"_ Dr. Rupertson asked his work colleague, Dr. Kent Holland, his eyes bulging out in surprise.

Dr. Holland cringed and thrust the printouts from the EKG sensors at his superior. "See the records," the other doctor said defensively.

All the doctors in the hospital had seen the CBMS Chamber records already. They clearly indicated that, for two hours, Ash Ketchum was _dreaming_. Alone among her colleagues, Dr. Wiggins wasn't _very_ surprised: She _should have_ expected something like that from her patient...

Rupertson shook his head in amazement. "Well... Let's set that aside for while... I understand that there is some news from the Blood Bank?"

Dr. Vera Craven, the pathologist who specialised in diseases of the blood, arranged her glasses and she said in a sorry tone: "Only a little over one and half litres of the blood with the necessary type." When she saw the surprise in the expressions of her colleagues,' she explained. "Several Pokémon Trainers and some Gym Leaders came to donate blood for him. Unfortunately, so far only four of them had the correct type. It is a very rare and specific blood type."

After the end of the morning meeting, Dr. Brenda Wiggins stayed in the room and placed her face in the hands, feeling despair and exhaustion in every part of her soul. She, as well as the whole medical team, knew that they were running against death: the problem was that seemed that the _Death_ was who was winning...

"I only hope Ash continues breaking Murphy's Law." she murmured. She reached out and touched the glass wall of the CBMS Chamber, reaching out to the boy who was like a nephew to her, and then left the room.

Team Rocket Underground Base  
Four Kilometres Northeast of Viridian City  
June 19, 2063

Due to organisation and the calm of the people that used that area, anyone who looked would think that was the refectory of a factory and not the refectory, or Recreation Section, as they called it, of the largest terrorist organisation of the world. Usually, at this time of the year, the members of that organisation relaxing in this room would be watching the battles of the Pokémon Global League. At this moment in time, however, two Team Rocket agents, Jessie Gibson and James Morgan, accompanied by their old assistant, Mondo Treleaven (now responsible for the Base's massive computer system), were watched the Twelve o'clock news bulletin on the INN cable news channel. Meowth was with them too.

"... Until now, there are no new reports on Trainer Ash Ketchum's state," the anchorwoman announced. "In a preliminary report, the Security Police stated that they have few clues on who would have been the person responsible for the attack against the trainer currently being treated at the City's General hospital..."

Mondo noticed that his older friends were very silent. They even seemed _concerned_ about the kid. That was surprising, considering the problems that Ash Ketchum had caused for them in the past... On other hand, maybe _that_ is the why they were so concerned: when you passed three years in constant conflict with someone, you, no matter how unwillingly, are forced to admit the person's qualities, and they _had_ to admit that Ash Ketchum was a great opponent...

"So, you finally had the guts to do it?" A man's voice interrupted their thoughts.

The brown-haired teenager bit his lip when he realised who had disturbed them: Butch Seaborg, accompanied by his partner, Cassidy Longstreet. They were the _last_ people in the universe that any of the three wanted to see in that moment.

"What the hell are you saying, Butch?" James asked, angry. Mondo realised how angry James because he didn't use his usual mocking nickname for the other man, 'Botch.'

Cassidy leaned over the table. "Come on! Everybody knows that were you two who tried finish the Glass Twerp!" she said in an ironic and seductive tone of voice.

Butch laughed dangerously. "Finally those two did a job in the right way," he said with a smirk. He pointed at James and mimed a gun. "Bang, bang, bang! Nice and neat, James! I couldn't have done it better myself!"

Jessie tensed angrily and was about to charge at her long-term rival and her new partner. James barely moved; he just lifted his right eyebrow, as far as Mondo could tell, but he somehow communicated something to Jessie and she forced herself to relax. "It wasn't us, Butch, I'm sorry to disappoint you." James said quietly, refusing to meet Butch's eyes, as if the other man were made of some toxic substance.

"Modesty?" Cassidy laughed. "Oh, come now Jimmy-boy, you don't have to be modest with little me!" Cassidy slinked over to James, leaned on the table and looked right into his eyes. "I've always hoped you and Jessie would finally take off the kid gloves with the Twerp," Cassidy said in a seductive tone. She reached out and began to stroke the side of James' face like he was a pet Growlithe or something. "Tell me," she cooed, "just between us, when do you plan to claim his Pokémon and do the mercy shooting?"

James needed all of his professionalism and self-control to stop himself from doing something stupid, like ripping her head off. Suddenly, Jessie had stood up and was holding onto Cassidy's wrist. The hold was deceptive, it looked gentle, but Mondo knew that Jessie could break Cassidy's arm with that grip if she wanted to. "We _don't_ work that way, Cassidy," she said. "You _know_ that. We didn't shoot Ash and we didn't beat him up either."

Cassidy looked at the way Jessie was holding her wrist and scowled. She pulled her arm away. "Don't pretend around me, Jessie," she said dangerously. "I know you have always hated the twerp. So you filled him with lead. So what? It's about time, anyway."

Jessie was about to answer, when Mondo entered the argument. "She said that she didn't do it, so leave her _alone_ Cassidy!" he shouted.

Cassidy looked at the young man as if she were studying a particularly interesting new prey. "Aw, isn't it cute," she joked. "Look, Jessie, darling, your old back-up is still loyal to you!"

"Yeah, he actually believes your denials," Butch said with amazed disbelief. "Don't tell me that you've never told him all about your dark secrets!"

"Dark secrets?" Mondo asked, sounding confused. "Jessie, what is she talking about?"

"Are you sure you want to hear?" Cassidy asked with a sadistic grin. "You know, Jessie isn't quite Little Miss Innocent, you know!" Cassidy winked. "My dear young Mondo, you have _a lot_ to learn about Team Rocket. Jessie and James like to play the superheroes, but they are just thieves and killers; just like me and Butch!"

"We are _NOTHING_ like you and Butch," James said angrily, standing up.

Mondo was reeling inside. He liked James as a big brother and Jessie... well he used to have a crush on Jessie and he still hoped against all the logic of the world that, one day, she would notice him. But on the other hand, Cassidy was one of the top Field Agents in the Team. The other Field Agents spoke of her in the same sentence as Domino and the deceased Miyamoto Taylor (the woman that some whispered was actually Jessie's mother). She seemed _so_ certain when she said that Jessie and James were involved in the terrible attack on Ash Ketchum. "Jessie," he said desperately, appealing directly to his former team-mate, "what is she talking about?"

Jessie walked over, grabbed Mondo by the hand and pulled him closer, standing between Cassidy and him. "She is talking nonsense, Mondo," she replied. "Butch and Cassidy like to imagine everyone else comes from the same toxic moral cesspool that they come from." She shot Cassidy a contemptuous look before turning back to Mondo. "But you know me and you trust me, don't you?" Mondo nodded mutely. "Good, now trust me when I say that James and I have nothing to do with this. We've committed criminal acts, it is our job, all right, but we've _never, ever_ killed or even seriously injured anyone." Then, she remembers some details and corrected herself. "We never seriously injured anyone _on purpose_, anyway." She put her other hand on Mondo's shoulder and leaned closer to him, smiling nervously and looking at him in a pleading way. "You believe me, don't you?" she asked gently.

Mondo really tried to reply, but he couldn't get his mouth, tongue and vocal chords to synchronise properly. Jessie, this close and this... _vulnerable_... made him come out in a hot sweat. He could feel the warmth of her body and the unique rose scent that she wore. His mind was suddenly filled with all those early teenage fantasies about her again...

"Mondo?" Jessie asked, shaking one hand before his eyes.

"Oh!" Mondo started as he came crashing back to reality. "Oh, yes Jessie, of course I believe you," he replied. "I've known you and James long enough to know you would never do that!"

"You are _so_ naive!" Cassidy laughed. "Well, if you want to believe that, kiddo, it is your loss! Don't come crying to Butch and me when you learn the truth!"

"Truth! Oh, yeah, you two know _everything_ about 'Truth'. You two hold a PhD on it!" James snorted. "Come on! What do you two know about 'Truth?'"

"Watch it, wimp," Butch snapped, stepping forward. James didn't look scared, he only looked contemptuous, the same contempt that was in Jessie's expression.

"You two love pretending you are the amoral super-criminals," James said with an angry laugh. "The problem is that Jessie and I _know_ what you are _really_ like, don't we?"

Butch clenched his fists angrily and strode right up to James. Mondo noticed Jessie release his hand and move her free hand towards Slugma's Pokéball. "You say it in here and I'll kill you both," Butch roared into James' face.

James smirked with scorn and turned to Mondo. "You see, Mondo, it isn't us who has the 'dark secrets' at all... is it Cassidy? Butch?"

Butch shuddered with fury, and Cassidy made a noise filled with such normal fear and outrage that it surprised Mondo. Butch looked at her in concern and then directed another hate filled glance at James before grabbing his partner's hand and dragging her out of the Recreation Section.

"Aw, gee, are you leaving?" Jessie yelled. "You even manage to be late doing _that_!" She waved and did a mocking flourishing bow at their retreating backs.

"What the hell is their problem?" Mondo gasped. He shook his head and noted, with some disappointment, that Jessie had moved away to stand by James again. _Oh well, who could blame someone for dreaming the impossible,_ he thought. He turned back to the immediate problem. "Jessie, ever since we had that mission to Olivine City, you two and those two have been at each other's throats like cats and dogs! What happened?"

There was a long pause. Neither Jessie nor James seemed happy talking about it. All Mondo knew was that they never spoke about that mission to him. All he ever knew was he had to drive the APC from Olivine City to Headquarters with Jessie and James standing guard over Butch and Cassidy, who were handcuffed and had obviously been beaten. Butch and Cassidy had disappeared for a while before suddenly being returned to field duties with all reference to the six months they spent in Olivine City blanked from their records. No one mentioned it ever. For any effects, whatever it was, that mission never existed...

"Meowth! Youse ever heard o' Operation Cathedral?" Meowth asked, completely serious and grim.

Mondo felt a sick nausea in his stomach. Operation Cathedral was famous in the history of the World Wide Web. It was the first large-scale investigation into and police action against organised paedophile groups operating through the Internet. There were thousands of arrests worldwide and it had lead directly to the first legal controls on the use of the Internet. Its' findings had been one of the things that led, in the long run, to the UN Children's Protection Act Against Abuse of 2048, the first worldwide-ranged law known, the basis of the now-universal Global Law, a single criminal code for the entire world. "Yeah, I know about it," he said after a moment. "But what has it got to do with those two?"

Jessie looked ill, as if she was about to throw up all her lunch, and James' face was twisted with anger and hate, his hands ready to snap something. "Butch and Cassidy were supervisin' a little Team Rocket side operation," Meowth explained. "Meowth! Use ya imagination, kid."

Mondo sweat-dropped at the implications of what Meowth said, considering the mention of Operation Cathedral.

"You don't mean..." he began.

"Use your imagination." James repeated, in a tired, but definitive, tone of conclusion.

Jessie and James turned back their attention to the video screen.

"The Hospital repeats its appeal that anyone with blood type O Rhesus negative, come to the hospital..." The reporter continued.

The two agents changed a glance, that Mondo knew _very well_. They were planning some thing.

_Viridian City Central Police Station  
Office of Detective Jennifer Wigand  
June 19, 2063_

Officers Terry Kahn and Brad Rogers were in a cold sweat as they stood before an infuriated Detective Jenny Wigand.

"But what on Earth you were _thinking_?"

"Well, Detective Wigand..." Rogers tried to explain. "We thought that it was important that we follow that Pikachu..."

"And abandon your position in the process. It was pure dumb luck that was only Ketchum's girlfriend trying to get in to see him. I assume that you two numbskulls realised that it might be a trick by those who attacked Mr. Ketchum, to get a chance of finishing the job?"

The two police officers didn't get to find a reasonable excuse for the stupidity of leaving alone person that they _should_ been protecting. They were saved of a bigger embarrassment by the rigging of the telephone.

Detective Jenny snatched up the handset. "What?" She snapped, still upset. Then her eyes were alert. "Really? Are you _sure_?"

Then the two policemen watched as the detective ran out of her office. She was going in the direction of the Ballistics Lab, where they had identified the bullets used against Ash Ketchum. Detective Jenny hoped that this new clue could identify the attacker...

_Viridian City General Hospital  
Blood Bank  
June 19, 2063_

The Celadon City Gym Leader, Erika Valerian, looked frightened as she considered the needle that the nurse was about to put in her arm.

"Aww! Is the big, strong Gym Leader afraid of needles?" Denise Lijki, her assistant in the Rainbow Gym, asked teasingly with an infectious giggle. At their side, Jonathan Falkner, the Gym Leader from Violet City grinned maliciously at his old Journey companion's obvious discomfort.

Erika looked furiously at the two people responsible for her being there. "I am not _afraid_ of needles! I don't just _like_ them!"

Denise and Falkner rolled their eyes. "Yeah, right Erika," they chorused.

"Ready!" The nurse announced. "Now, you will have to remain here for one hour."

"One hour?"

"Yes, it takes that long to donate half a litre of blood." The nurse explained patiently. "If you like, I can get you a magazine to read!"

Erika sighed. "I don't know what I am doing here..." she said in a sing-a-song tone.

"Erika, it's was _your_ idea to come here to donate blood for Ash. And you are the only one with the blood type that the hospital needs." Falkner reminded her.

"Thank you, John," Erika said sarcastically.

"You are welcome, my Lady of the Gym," he replied, bowing deeply and kissing her on the back of her free hand. Denise desperately tried not to start giggling.

They were in silence for a while. Finally, Falkner broke the silence. "So Erika? How did you meet Ash?" he asked. "I mean, I know he has the Rainbow Badge, so you must have run into him once."

"Yeah I did, but I admit that was not the most cordial of meetings," the blue-haired Gym Leader commented. "The first time that I saw him, he was at my perfume store talking to his friend, Misty. He was telling her that, in his view, perfumes were a waste. Of course, I was furious, and I threw him out of my store. Later, I learnt that he had a reason for not liking perfumes. Something about a great scare that he had with his mother; Apparently she was allergic to a component of a perfume that she was using and had a _very_ strong reaction. But anyway, to carry on with the story: Later he went until the Gym, and of course I had left word that he was prohibited from entering..." Erika fell silent.

"And I had a first-hand demonstration of what that horrible disease does to people..." Denise murmured, looking a bit pale.

_Rainbow Gym  
Celadon City  
June 28, 2060_

Denise finally lost her temper with the idiotic Trainer before her who clearly couldn't even understand a simple sentence. She had already knocked him off his feet, but still he insisted that he wanted to go into the Gym. "You _can't_ enter here!" Denise screamed at the top of her voice. To emphasise that she meant it, she directed a kick at Ash Ketchum's face. She should not have done that, but, as she later protested, it was only a light kick, a tap, no more, but it was enough.

Ash was caught completely by surprise, and could not dodge it. The blow was enough to _crush_ his cheekbone and break his upper maxilla.

Ash's scream of agony echoed through the Rainbow Gym, attracting virtually all the staff, including the Gym Leader.

Denise stood there crying hysterically as Ash lay before her. He was cradling his face and rocking backward and forwards, weeping in agony as blood flowed steadily down his chin and neck from his nose and mouth. "I kicked his head and and now he's dying!" Denise sobbed, tears pouring down her face.

Erika shook her head. _This is impossible,_ she thought. _Denise isn't this strong!_ Fortunately for all involved, Erika didn't panic easily. She checked Ash's Pokédex for his name and emergency contact details and found the medical warning. She also noted that Ash's Pikachu was tugging at a Pokéball on a separate loop on his belt. The ball had a Red Cross emblem on it. She activated the ball and released the Chansey held within.

Within fifteen minutes, the Paramedics, aided by Pikachu and Chansey, were taking Ash down from the Gym to the ambulance and a journey to the Celadon City Hospital. As they left, Erika tried to comfort Denise, who was still in hysterics. The Gym Leader felt certain that the words 'Osteogenesis Imperfecta' would be burnt into her mind for the rest of her life

_Viridian City General Hospital  
Blood Bank  
June 19, 2063_

Falkner looked at Denise, shocked. "You _broke_ his face?"

The green-haired woman stammered in shock and shame, trying to defend herself. "I didn't know I would hurt him so badly, John I mean, I didn't know then about that Ostojean... Osteogentis...." She stumbled over the Latin words. "How do you say it anyway?"

"Osteogenesis Imperfecta," Erika corrected in a thoughtful tone.

"Thank you, Erika. Well, anyway, that didn't stop him. I mean, I learnt that he had to have pins put in his cheekbone and jaw to hold his face together, but he was still determined to get the Rainbow Badge! He didn't still have authorisation to enter in our gym, but..." Denise couldn't stop herself from smiling. "He found a way, though. Later he told me that when he saw one of the agents of Team Rocket hung in a tree. I think his name was Jamie or James... Anyway, Ash really surprised us!"

_Rainbow Gym  
Celadon City  
July 5, 2060_

Brock and Misty stared, their expression one of utter surprise. That shy girl, Ashley, was Ash?

Ash took off the girl disguise. "At least now I can get rid of this ridiculous wig!" he announced.

Erika was so surprised that she couldn't make herself sufficiently angry at the deception. "You?" she blurted. "I prohibited you from coming in here! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I challenge you for the Rainbow Badge!" Ash declared firmly, his voice slightly distorted by the two metal strips attached to his upper jaw and cheekbone under the flesh of his cheek.

Erika only partly heard, as she was looking at the boy's eyes. There was nothing unusual about his chocolate brown irises, but the whites of his eyes were _blue_. There was something hypnotic about that stare, something that she would have dreams about for weeks to come. She shook her head and scowled at the little creep who talked down her perfumes "All right," she snapped.

== == == == ==

Erika Valerian stared levelly at Ash Ketchum across the length of her Gym's fighting arena._ I'm going to show this kid what is a waste, and it as sure as hell is_ NOT_ my perfumes_, she promised herself. "Okay, Mr. Ketchum," she called out. "This will be a standard Novice bout. Best out of three and no swapping Pokémon mid-bout. Do you understand?"

Ash just nodded once.

Erika's eyes narrowed. "Okay then," she said dangerously, "as you are the Challenger, I will allow you to choose your Pokémon first. Choose well, my arrogant young friend."

Ash considered the Gym Leader. Erika Valerian was famed for her mastery of the Plant-type of Pokémon. They were strong, and their close alliance with the Poison-type made them dangerously unpredictable, but they had a weakness. He would show the Gym Leader the price of contempt. "Charmander I choose you!"

Ash threw a Pokéball, which split apart mid-air, releasing a flash of white light that resolved into his lizard-like fire-type, Charmander. The little creature landed on his side of the starting circle and stared fearlessly at the Gym Leader.

"A first-level?" Erika asked with a laugh. "Well, it's your funeral, kid. Go Weepingbell!" The Gym Leader threw her own Pokéball. Her motile pitcher plant materialised and landed opposite Charmander, waving its tendrils threateningly. There was a long dangerous pause as the two protagonists stared levelly at each other before Erika spoke. "Weepingbell, Razor Leaf!" The plant-type launched a hail of poison-laced razor-sharp leaves at Charmander.

"Flame Wall," Ash countered. The leaves entered the fire defence and were eaten up. "Now, use Flame Lances," Ash continued. "Maximum power!"

Charmander breathed in a spat out several pencil-thin streamers of bio-thermal flame right at Weepingbell. "No, Weepingbell, use Leaf Cloud!" Erika shouted.

"Bellllll!" Weepingbell wailed, launching a cloud of leaves into the air. The Flame Lances stabbed into the defence and incinerated it, leaving Weepingbell undefended and vulnerable.

"Agility!" Erika shouted, pointing up at a 45-degree angle. Weepingbell reached out with its vine whips and coiled them like springs. It used them to launch itself up and over Charmander. Ash tracked the creature as it vaulted overhead and dropped back to the ground, now in between him and his Pokémon. "Bind that lizard, Weepingbell!" Erika shouted.

"Watch it, Charmander, back off," he warned. It was too late. Weepingbell's vine whips lashed out and seized Charmander around his waist, lifting him off of the floor.

"Char!" Charmander squealed in pain and surprise, making Ash wince in sympathy.

"Don't focus on the pain, Charmander," Ash shouted. "Use Tail Burn," One interesting feature of the Charmander evolutionary chain is that they have a small tongue of flame burning at the very tip of their tails. The strength of this flame reflects the strength of the Pokémon. Charmander concentrated and forced his power into his tail, causing the flame to flare up brightly. He then thrust the tip of his tail at the vine whips holding him, causing the plant material to catch light.

Weepingbell shrieked in pain and released its' hold on Charmander. It was quite comical, watching it beating its' vine whips against the floor, trying to put the flames out, but Ash took no pleasure from causing another creature pain. He wanted this bout over _now_. "Now, before it recovers, use Flame-thrower," Ash ordered.

"Chaaaaaarrrr!" Charmander roared, unleashing a massive fire attack that boiled all around the hapless Weepingbell. When the flames died down, the smouldering Plant-type was lying on the ground, quite unconscious.

"Yeah! You did it Charmander!" Ash shouted. "Great job!"

"Char-ar-man-an-ar-der, Char-ar," [We're team Supreme, Ash,] Charmander squeaked in reply, rushing into his Trainer's arms for a congratulatory hug.

"Pi-chu-kachu-chu-pi-pika, Pika-pi?" [And that shows _her_, eh Ash?] Pikachu added, shooting a wink and a victory sign at the fuming Gym Leader.

"Weepingbell, return," Erika said, recalling her beaten friend to his Pokéball. She was quite proud that she was able to keep her voice steady. She looked at Ash thoughtfully as the boy recalled his fire-type and returned his attention to her. _Okay, so he may be a blowhard, but that doesn't make him a bad Trainer,_ she reminded herself. _Stop underestimating him just because he hates your hobby and show him the respect he deserves for getting in here despite your precautions._

Ash turned to Erika. "Uh, is Weepingbell going to be all right, Ma'am?" he asked.

This concern surprised Erika, who wasn't expecting any empathy. "Uh, he'll be fine after a little rest and rejuvenation," she replied. _Okay, so I don't know anything about his personality at all,_ she thought wryly, _now get on with it Erika._ "Okay, the score is one-nil to you," Erika said. "You took me by surprise, Mr. Ketchum, I admit that. However, you will need more than that to win. This match is best out of three, and I aim to win it, got that?" Ash looked surprised at Erika's vehemence and this made her feel bad for taking out her bad mood on him. "Let's continue. Second bout, I will choose first this time. Go Tangela!"

There was a flash of white light and what looked like a ball of vines with two feet coming out of the bottom materialised on Erika's side of the starting circle. The creature looked comical, but it was a formidable fighter, being a hybrid of the plant- and earth-types, meaning it could use earth-energy attacks and defences.

Ash considered for a second before deciding. If one could not use the antithesis of your opponent's type, then you should match like-for-like. "Bulbasaur, I choose you," he said, releasing his plant/poison-type.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur growled as she walked forward to face Tangela.

There was a long pause before Ash suddenly gave his opening command. "Bulbasaur, Vine Whip," he ordered. Before Erika could react, Bulbasaur's vine whips lashed out and seized Tangela and lifted it off of the ground. "Spin-dizzy," Ash continued. Bulbasaur begin to swing Tangela around her like a hammer, a discus, or a shot-putt.

"Oh, heck!" Erika said, actually alarmed. "Uh Aurora Shield?" Tangela assembled an earth-energy force field, but Erika knew that, with Bulbasaur in physical contact with her Pokémon, the defence was useless. "No Ash, don't.." she shouted desperately. "Don't you _dare_ throw him against a wall! You could _cripple_ him!"

There was a long silence in the arena and Misty and Brock found themselves wondering exactly how Ash was going to respond to Erika's pleas for her friend. "Why should I want to do something like that?" Ash asked, genuinely confused.

Bulbasaur released Tangela, rolling him along the ground like a giant bowling ball. The plant-type rolled to a halt in front of his Trainer, his eyes crossed. He was so dizzy that he couldn't even stand up. "Tan tangela-tan-gela-gel-el, Gel-tan," [Uh I see three of you, Erika,] Tangela groaned.

Erika bit her lip in relief and recalled Tangela to his Pokéball. "Okay," she said quietly, "that's the second bout to you." She sucked in a deep breath. She now realised that she had totally misjudged Ash. He might have some opinions that she found personally distressing, but he was a fine Trainer and an honourable person. Still, she had her pride "Let's get on with the third bout," she announced.

"Uh, excuse me?" called a voice. Erika whirled and saw one of Ash's travelling companions, Brock Harrison, the Gym Leader at Pewter City. "Ash has won two out of three bouts, as the rules demand, Gym Leader," he said. "He has already won the Rainbow Badge, there's no need for another bout."

"I run my Gym my way," Erika replied. "If I say there we are going to have a third bout, then we are going to _have_ a third bout!" Erika restrained the urge to stick her tongue out at Brock and turned back to Ash. "Besides," she added with a slight smile, "I'm not going to let you out of here after you insulted my perfumes without losing at least _once!_" She called her most powerful Pokémon. "Gloom, I choose you!"

Gloom, the second level of the Oddish evolutionary chain, walked to the Gym Leader's side of the starting circle.

Ash frowned at the Gloom thoughtfully as he considered whom to choose. Gloom could beat just about anything he threw at it with just its' smell _It's a pity you let Butterfree go, a cynical part of him commented. He would have been perfect for this bout._ Ash shook his head. It would have been inhumane not to release the bug-type, besides that was past and he couldn't do anything about it now. _Okay, so what if they couldn't smell it?_ Ash reached for his Pokédex to call Muk from Professor Oak's labs

"Prepare for _trouble!_" shouted a female voice.

"And make it _double!_" responded a male voice.

Ash looked upwards to see Jessie and James standing on the gantries supporting the Arena's lights. They were in their usual ridiculous heroic pose, Jessie fanning herself coquettishily and James sniffing his long-stemmed red rose.

"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie announced.

"To unite all peoples of our nation," continued James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender or prepare to fight!"

Meowth jumped up between his two human colleagues. "Me-owth! Dat's right!"

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Ash shouted.

"Well," Jessie said with a laugh, "while you were doing the shy girl bit and you make a wonderful girl, by the way, Ash dear, James was most impressed Anyway, we've stolen the Gym Leader's secret perfume formulas!"

There was a stunned silence. "Are you trying to tell me that you broke in here to steal my _perfumes?_" Erika asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes, they'll make a wonderful addition to my range of scents," Jessie said, hugging herself excitedly with stars in her eyes.

"Come on, let's get out o' here!" Meowth said, tugging at her thigh boots to bring her back to reality. Jessie shook her head and nodded to show she was ready. "Now for da big boom!" Meowth announced, pressing a button on a remote control that he produced from somewhere.

There was a series of explosions and the lighting gantry began to collapse. People were running everywhere in confusion. It was the perfect distraction for a quick exit, but the three terrorists had failed to take one thing into consideration: _They were standing on the gantry!_

As the gantry collapsed, Team Rocket was sent tumbling off their perch into the air. Jessie shouted in anger and disbelief as the sheet with Erika's formulae written on them went tumbling from her hand. At that point a damaged spotlight exploded almost directly beneath the hapless villains, launching them up into the air through the hole the roof created by their explosives.

"This time the Twerp didn't even have to shock us!" James wailed. "But, nonetheless"

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the three shouted in chorus. Ash watched as they vanished into the blue sky. A beam of sunlight reflected off of some metal fitting on their uniforms, creating a little twinkle of light as they disappeared. The explosions had stopped, but several fires had begun among the wrecked lights.

"The whole bloody building's alight!" Erika was shouting. "Let's get out of here! Everyone out!"

Ash, Misty and Brock helped get everyone out. A few minutes later, Ash's Squirtle and Misty's Starmie and Staryu were playing their Water Gun attacks over the Gym, trying to control the fires until the City's Fire Department could arrive with their heavy-duty Blastoises and Dragonites. Ash's Pidgeotto and Brock's Geodude were helping throwing sand over the fire.

Erika ran over to them. "Guys, have you seen my Gloom?" she asked hurriedly.

"We thought he was with you," Misty replied.

Suddenly, everyone heard a plaintive cry from the burning building. "Gloom! Oom-oom! Gloo-oom-gloom-gloom!" [Help! Erika! Someone help me!]

"Gloom!" Erika screamed. She would have rushed into the burning building, if it were not for the fact Ash and Squirtle were already running in through the doors.

"Ash come back!" Misty cried desperately, but he was already long out of earshot.

There was a long pause. There was nothing for the bystanders to do now except watch. Suddenly a cheer rose from the watching crowd. Ash, Squirtle and Pikachu staggered from the doors, coughing from the smoke. Ash was carrying something in his arms, wrapped in a damp towel.

He walked over to the Gym Leader and presented her with a singed but intact Gloom. "I think this is yours," he said with a smile.

_Viridian City General Hospital  
Blood Bank  
June 19, 2063_

Erika was finishing her version of the story. "And after that, he received the Rainbow Badge. He deserved it, after all."

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when the blood donation finally ended. Erika was very happy to see the nurse take away the _needle_.

Denise patted her friend on the head patronisingly. "There! You were a brave girl," she said with a laugh. "For your courage under fire, we will buy you dinner!"

As the party from Celadon City walked out, two new people entered: a woman with her red hair in a bun and wearing hoop-framed glasses, and a young man with blond hair and a droopy moustache. They walked over to the nurse.

"We would like donate blood for Ash Ketchum," the man said.

"Your blood type?" the nurse asked, starting on a new form.

"Type O negative," the red-haired woman answered. "Both of us."

"Come with me," the nurse said and walked off.

Jessie Gibson and James Morgan exchanged glances.

_Viridian City General Hospital  
Ultra-Intensive Care Unit Waiting Room  
June 19, 2063_

The afternoon was just turning into evening. Misty sitting next to Delilah Ketchum in the Waiting Room. Brock had gone back to the hotel to get right some things and Professor Oak had to return to the Pokémon Center. Misty didn't know exactly why, he said something about a problem of bad bone formation in a Rapidash...

Delilah had shut her eyes, her face expressionless. Chikorita was in her lap, trying console her. Misty didn't have the courage to disturb her; the poor woman was already going through a lot. Suddenly Delilah opened her eyes and managed to smile slightly at Misty. "I can feel you fidget through the seat cushions," she said. "What is it, dear?"

"Mrs. Ketchum, I need do a phone call. Is that okay?"

"Oh, yes, sure."

After telling Pikachu, Togepi and Chikorita to keep an eye on Mrs. Ketchum, Misty went down until the third floor to telephone to Pallet Town. On the way, she passed by a red-haired woman, with thick hoop glasses and a green dress and a young man, but with blond hair and a droopy moustache, wearing an old UN Army jacket. They were leaving the Blood Bank.

Misty stopped for one moment on the stairs. _Where had she seen those two?_ She shrugged the feeling off and went up to the telephones to make her call.

The face of a 22 year-old young man, wearing a white laboratory coat and a pink headband, appeared on the screen.

"Misty?"

"Hi Tracey, How are you?"

"I'm fine. But how are you? And Ash?"

Misty sighed. "Ash is he's not doing so well, Tracey, as you can tell from the newspapers... And me neither..." She knew that could open up with Tracey. She knew that she could trust him: he knew when to stay quiet about certain matters. "I saw Ash inside of that high-tech _coffin,_ Tracey... I..." Misty sucked in a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears. Last night, she had vivid nightmares about that sight.

Although Professor Oak's assistant was concerned for his friend, he did his best to cheer her up. "I know how you feel, Misty," he said gently, "but remember that Ash is a die-hard! He's been in life-threatening danger before, and he's always come out fine. Do you remember that adventure in the Shamuti Island?"

"Or course," Although Misty would not call _that_ an _adventure_. Could you say that saving _the entire world_ was a routine adventure for a Pokémon Trainer?

Meanwhile, Tracey was thinking back to when he first met Ash and Misty, on Tangelo Island...

_Ocean Highway 7  
Tangelo Island, Orange Archipelago  
April 4, 2061_

"You are _not_ going to escape!" Ash screamed at the three thieves in the truck before him.

Tracey pedalled his bike as fast as he could, alongside the Pokémon Trainers that he had just met, who were riding hired bikes of their own. They were pursuing a truck that was carrying the stolen baby Lapras. It was pointless, though. The motor vehicle was pulling away easily. Suddenly, he heard the boy with strange eyes give an order to his Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, use your Vine Whip to catch the back of that truck!"

The Pokémon executed the order with perfection, his vine whips wrapping around the rear bumper. Ash's bike suddenly launched forwards, towed along by the truck. "Okay Bulbasaur, that's good," Ash said. "Now pull us up to the trailer!"

Ash had lifted his feet from his bike's pedals, as a Plant-type Pokémon and a Team Rocket truck were now propelling the bicycle. The Bulbasaur reeled them forwards until they were right alongside the Trailer. Ash lifted himself off of his seat and spent a few seconds frantically trying to judge the distance between himself and the trailer. Then he leapt into the air and landed on the back of the Trailer. He landed on the very edge of the bumper and had to grab the back of the load gate to stop himself from falling off again.

_"ASH!"_ Misty screamed at the top of her voice, her face reflecting utter horror and a terror that went beyond anything the Pokémon Watcher had seen before.

Misty's scream caught Jessie, James and Meowth's attention. Meowth's eyes bulged out when he looked in the rear view mirror. "Meowth! Da Twoip is on da Trailer!"

Jessie turned around and saw Ash perched on the front of the trailer with the Lapras, working at the tow bar with fierce concentration. She knew that she should do something, but she couldn't figure _what_! "I don't believe it!" she blurted.

"You have to admit it. He doesn't give up easily!" James exclaimed between his teeth, concentrating on keeping the truck on the narrow, twisting highway.

Suddenly stirred to action, Jessie pulled out a Pokéball. She and Meowth opened the passenger side door and began to work their way back along the tractor to the tow-bar so they fight Ash. Before they could get close, Ash released Squirtle. Tracey saw the hard-shelled water-type, along with Pikachu and Bulbasaur, attacking the three terrorists, while Ash continued to try to loosen the tow-bar.

"Ash, _watch the curve!_" Tracey screamed. The truck was heading right for a hairpin turn with a sheer drop to one side and a rock wall to the other.

By some miracle, Ash unfastened the tow-bar and recalled his three Pokémon. The out-of-control tractor shot off the road and out into the air over the ocean. As it fell down to the sea, Tracey heard a despairing cry that he would hear many other times, with variations: _"Team Rocket is falling off again!"_

Ash was now manning one of the manual breaking levers either side of the trailer's axle, while Pikachu and Bulbasaur controlled the other. In theory, it was a simple task: use differential breaking to steer the trailer down the highway and onto the beach below. Unfortunately, the hero and his Pokémon were having a few communication problems. Pikachu and Bulbasaur were trying to turn left, while Ash was trying to turn right. The result was the trailer continued in a straight line, fish-tailing to the left and the right as its brakes kept locking up. One particularly violent shimmy threw Ash against the side of the Trailer and he felt his arm snap and the ribs below it buckle. He pushed the pain away, knowing only that he _had_ to protect the helpless baby Lapras, so out of its' natural element.

Misty and Tracey pedalled like lunatics after Ash and Lapras. _My God,_ Misty thought, exasperated, _if Ash doesn't come out of this intact I'll I'll break what few bones of his that_ aren't _broken!_ At that moment her heart went to the mouth. Ash had not steered around another curve. Misty could only watch in horror as the trailer soared off of the cliff, tumbled once end-over-end, and hit the sea with a massive _SPLASH!_

Some minutes later, Misty and Tracey reached the seashore. To Misty's immense relief, there was Ash and Pikachu, riding on the back of the baby Lapras, who was treating them like a pair of old friends.

"Are you okay?" Tracey shouted.

"Sure!" Ash replied, his eyes bright and his whole posture excited. 

Lapras turned its' big head and began to lick the face of the boy with brown-on-blue eyes. "Laah-ahh-aap," [I like you,] Lapras said gently.

"Stop that, Lapras," Ash begged, laughing. "It tickles!"

Misty and Tracey looked on as Lapras swept into the shore and crawled a few metres out of the water. Ash gingerly got down from the back of the big water/ice-type and caught Pikachu as he jumped down to him. "I think have to go to the hospital," Ash said gently.

"Why?" Tracey asked, surprised. He suddenly noticed that Ash was favouring his left arm and was strangely pale.

"I took a bad tumble on one of those turns and I broke some ribs. And my left arm." Ash explained with a resigned smile.

Tracey was amazed with the peaceful way that that Ash said that.

"Ash..." Misty murmured, burying her face in her hands. "That was God, why do you _always_ try to kill yourself being so?" she was going to say 'heroic,' but hesitated, worrying that it would make her sound silly, "so _dumb?_" she finally concluded.

"I couldn't let them kidnap Lapras, Misty," Ash replied, as if it were self-evident. Tracey noticed Misty didn't seem to know whether to beat Ash or to hug him tight... Finally, she compromised and hugged him gently around his neck.

"Let's go," she said. The two friends and their new acquaintance began to walk up the beach.

"Laa! Aap-raass-Lapras," [Hey! Wait for me,] Lapras called. Ash and Misty turned in surprise. The water/ice-type was crawling up the beach as best as he could with his flippers.

"Lapras, go on, go back to your family," Ash said gently. "You're free now!"

There was a long pause. "Laa-aap-aap-Lapras-raas," [You are my family,] Lapras said in a quiet, certain tone. "Laapraas-aap-aap-raas-laap." [My place is with you.]

Ash and Misty looked at each other. Then Ash walked over to the big Pokémon and stood right in front of him. "Do you want to come with us?" Ash asked in amazement. "Do you want to come with _me_?"

There was a long pause, then Lapras gently leaned forward and nudged Ash's outstretched right hand with his big nose. "Laa-aah-aap-aapraas," [You are my Trainer,] he said in a certain tone. Tracey gasped in amazement and pulled out his pad to sketch the incredible scene of one of the rarest of Pokémon not being _captured_, but _choosing_ a human to be his Trainer. Misty found herself crying at the emotion of the moment and impatiently wiped the tears from her eyes.

Ash didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Thank you, Lapras," he said quietly. "I will try to be worthy of you."

"Pika-chu-kachu-chu-pika-ka," [Welcome to the team, Lapras,] Pikachu added with a mischievous smile. Ash raised a blue-and-white Aqua-type Pokéball. He made a few adjustments to its' controls and then pressed the 'recall' button to collect his newest friend.

_Viridian City General Hospital  
Service Area - Public Telephones  
June 19, 2063_

Misty had just finished her call, when she noticed a sudden commotion. She recognised several of the doctors from the medical team treating Ash. She immediately recognised Dr. Wiggins as she ran past in the direction of the stairwell. "Dr. Wiggins!" Misty said, grabbing at the sleeve of her white coat, "what is happening?" _Please, please, don't let anything else have happened to Ash!_

The woman was breathing deeply, not used to exertion. "The Blood Bank has got the blood they need for Ash, my dear. They are preparing him for the transfusion and to remove him from suspended animation."

An incredulous smile lit up Misty's face before she turned and ran for the stairs. Mrs. Ketchum needed to hear this good news. Before she got more than two paces, she felt someone grab her arm. It was Dr. Wiggins.

"Miss Williams... Misty, I don't want deceive you, even with the transfusion, we _cannot_ guarantee that Ash will wake up without some side effects of his time in the Chamber."

Misty nodded her understanding and bit her lip in worry.

_Aurora Snack Bar  
June 19, 2063_

Still wearing their disguises, Jessie and James had retreated to a café. The act of donating half a litre of blood each had left them tired, thirsty and hungry! They were now devouring their sandwiches and their drinks so fast they seemed to be inhaling them.

"Meowth! Youse two are eatin' like a pair o' Snorlax!" Meowth said, surprised at the way they were eating. James always ate that way, but _Jessie?_ She was the model of deportment, even when they camped out in the forest somewhere.

Jessie gave Meowth her classic punch on the head for his comment.

At that moment, an INN special bulletin began on the café's TV set. "Hey, turn that up," shouted someone. The owner complied.

The three members of Team Rocket looked watched the live report with a growing sense of horror and disbelief... 

_Viridian City Central Police Station  
Press Room  
June 19, 2063_

The reporters waiting in silence, as the Chief of the Viridian City Security Police, Commissioner John Edward Morrison, enter in the room. The young Detective Jennifer Wigand, the one responsible for the investigation into the assaults on Ash Ketchum, followed him closely.

Commissioner Morrison stood at the lectern with Detective Jenny at his side. The reporters waited impatiently. "Ladies and gentlemen," Morrison began in a bored 'report' tone, "we are holding this briefing to inform you of the first concrete clue to emerge regarding the attempts on the life of Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum. The bullet cases found at the scene of the shooting have been identified as those used by one specific type of rifle called the 'TRL.' This weapon was developed by, and remains unique to just one paramilitary organisation:_ Team Rocket._"

"While the motive for this assault remains an unanswered question..." and that was as far as he got before a barrage of questions drowned his voice out.

_Aurora Snack Bar  
June 19, 2063_

Jessie and James were in shock at the news. Even Meowth was speechless.

They looked at one another, feeling as if the ground beneath their feet had disappeared. They were all thinking the same question: _Why did Team Rocket want Ash dead?_

To be Continued... Chapter 10 coming soon!

What did you think? Read and Review! :-)

   [1]: http://www.oif.org



	11. Chapter 10 - Transfusion

Osteogenesis Imperfecta - chapter 10

_Osteogenesis Imperfecta_

_by Joshua Falken_

_Thanks to BenRG for beta-read and edit this chapter (in special the interrogation and the battle scenes) :-)_

**Author's note:** Osteogenesis Imperfecta is an _Alternate Universe fic_, where Ash has the disease of the title. Also, this genetic disorder _is real_, it _really_ exists. For more info, access [][1]http://www.oif.org

**Copyright note**: the song "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" is part of "Pokémon The First Movie" soundtrack. It's just a in-joke, no copyright infringement intented.

Now, the chapter 10! :-)

_**Chapter 10 - Transfusion**_

_Viridian City General Hospital  
Room 510 - Suspended Animation Chamber  
June 19, 2063_

Dr. John Madsen, the hospital's specialist in Cryogenics looked at the boy in suspended animation, setting a new world-record for the most bugged out eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Fine metallic pins came out of Ash's face, which were fixed in a circular frame around his head.

Remembering an old horror movie, called _Hellraiser_, a chill went up the doctor's spine. "That boy looks like Pinhead!", he thought. The boy's bones were all being held together in the same way, with pins poking out of his body attached to an external prosthesis that resembled a second skeleton built around his body. He started in fear when he felt a hand touch him on the shoulder.

"What's going on, man? Did you see a ghost?" Dr. Andrew Rupertson asked jocularly when he noticed how scared the doctor who would shut down the CBMS chamber looked.

Before John thought something appropriate to say to the hospital's Director of Medicine, Dr. Vera Craven and Dr. Brenda Wiggins entered room 510, accompanied by two technicians. Each technician carried a two-and-a-half litre container of blood, Type O Negative.

In silence, the well-trained team of Viridian City General Hospital got ready to remove Ash from the CBMS Chamber. When Dr. Craven nodded to indicate that she had connected the tanks to the equipment, the leader of the medical team gave the order to begin the transfusion. Quietly two robotic arms began moving inside of the chamber, connecting a hose to a valve that had been surgically attached to the vein running along the inside of Ash's left elbow. A machine, specially developed to refrigerate and to filter blood, began to pump the vital fluid inside of the boy's body.

Brenda looked at the clock. It was 22:12. The whole removal and shutdown procedure will take seven hours.

Dr. Rupertson noticed the fatigue in the geneticist's face. "Brenda, go rest a little." he said. Brenda looked torn and uncertain. Rupertson turned to her and touched her on the shoulder. "I know that you feel responsible for the boy, but you need to rest. I will call you when we are ready to remove him from the chamber."

She looked at her superior for a long moment before inclining her head in agreement. She left the cold room and walked quietly in direction of the Doctors Room, but not before look over her shoulder for her patient. Along the way, she found her friend, Dr. Ben Gough.

"Ben, are you still here in the hospital?"

The big psychologist shrugged. "Well, I thought that it was better if I stayed, after all _they_ can also need my help." Gough pointed over his shoulder to the waiting room.

"And how is Delilah doing?" Brenda asked. Over the years, due to their many meetings regarding the complications that the active and adventurous boy experienced due to Osteogenesis Imperfecta, the engineer and the geneticist developed a relationship of mutual respect for one another. In practical terms, they were good friends. "And the others as well?"

The psychologist sighed. "Mrs. Ketchum is sleeping, under the watchful eyes of her son's Pikachu and Chikorita. Without medication, thank goodness. I think that knowing that her son will leave the Chamber has relieved her of a lot of anxiety. I only hope the rest is enough. She really needs it." Dr. Wiggins agreed. "Well, Mr. Harrison and Prof. Oak had a hard time, but they convinced Ash's girlfriend... I mean, his _friend_, Miss Williams, to go rest in her hotel room."

"I understand."

They both fell silent. Now they could only wait and hope for the best.

_Team Rocket Underground Base  
Four kilometres Northeast of Viridian City  
Security Wing – Sublevel 22  
June 20, 2063_

_"I don't believe this!"_ Jessie Gibson was pacing restlessly to and fro inside of the cell, contrasting with her partner's resigned look.

"We should have expected this, Jessie," James remarked in a resigned tone of voice. "After all, of all the Rockets, we are the ones that have had the most contact with Ash."

Half an hour after the Security Police have announced its discovery, a car with two Black Rockets had appeared in front of them. The men were heavily disguised, but they didn't bother to disguise the ugly-looking guns they had tucked under their armpits. They convinced, Jessie and James, _very gently_, to accompany them. Meowth was told, in a tone that barely stopped short of being threatening, that he should go into the Pokéball one of the Rockets was carrying. Soon after, they had returned to the base, where they had been placed in the cell. Now they were waiting for a couple of Elite Red Rocket Agents who were handling an internal investigation into the whole affair to come and interrogate them.

James' phlegmatic acceptance did nothing to calm down the red-haired woman. "But they _know_ that were making a surveillance sweep when Ash was first attacked!" She cried angrily. Jessie stopped pacing and sighed, combing her gloved fingers through her long red hair nervously. "What we do now?"

James looked at his watch. A standard military wristwatch, it had a luminous dial meaning that he could see the time even in the darkness of the cell. It was 1:45 AM. "My suggestion is 'go to sleep.' Tomorrow is likely going to be a rough day." Acting on his own advice James lay back on the lower bunk, which was practically the only fitting in the small cell, and closed his eyes.

Jessie looked at James in annoyance. She knew he was as scared as she was, perhaps even more so, but he was right that there was nothing either of them could do about the situation right now. Jessie hauled herself up onto the upper bunk, wincing as she listened to the rusted springs in the frame groaning and twanging. She lay down on the smelly mattress and tried to sleep.

_Pokémon Global League Headquarters  
Coordinating Council Meeting Room  
June 20, 2063_

"Thank you for attending this meeting, especially you, Lance," Kimberly Steeleyon said to the four people sat sitting around the table: Lorelei Taylor, Bruno Sexton, Agatha Cassini and Lance Silver. "Everyone knows that you are scheduled to battle Amanda Blackstone today."

"But why did you want us all to meet here, Kimberly?" asked Lorelei, the leading specialist in water- and ice-types in the League as she cleaned the lenses of her glasses. "You didn't say anything on the telephone."

The Grand Master breathed in deeply. _Well, here goes,_ she thought. "Ash Ketchum."

The Elite Four Trainers fidgeted in their chairs. While Lance and Agatha only knew Ash from the battles in the Global League, Bruno and Lorelei knew Ash personally from his time in the Indigo and Orange Leagues. His integrity and his brilliant strategic mind had impressed them: It was the basis for him to become a great Pokémon Trainer. He had demonstrated that potential by the skill that he shown in the Global League...

"So?" Bruno, the Rock/Fighting Pokémon specialist asked.

"Well, as all you know, if Mr. Ketchum had not been attacked, he would have fought Lance in the tie-breaker for this year's Global League. But, due to that barbaric attack, he cannot appear in the Arena."

"We know all of this, Kimberly," Bruno commented.

"Due to his non-attendance, in a normal situation, Mr. Ketchum would be disqualified and his rating as a Global League Trainer would return to zero." Kimberly sighed and looked over her half-moon reading glasses at her four colleagues. "I'm sure that you will agree, however, that the current situation is _not_ normal. In my opinion, Trainer Ketchum was attacked because somebody wanted him out of the League competition... _permanently_." Kimberly could not continue due to the exclamations of her colleagues.

"But didn't they say that Team Rocket is the culprit?" Agatha gasped, covering her mouth in horror.

"Who would want do that?" Bruno snapped, jumping to his feet.

"A moment!" The Elite Four shut up immediately. "I know that I am making a tremendous leap of the imagination with my opinion, but that is what I think. However, that doesn't matter. What matters is that if we disqualify Ash Ketchum, it will be a victory for whoever attacked him."

Agatha Cassini, the oldest member of the Elite Four, drew her hand through her white hair and she spoke up. "You might be right, Kimberly, but _what_ can we do about that? The rules are very clear: He didn't attend a scheduled battle, so he must be disqualified. In this case, what do you propose? Cancel the Games until his recovery?" Everybody knew that she had the power to do that.

The expression in the Grand Master's face became gloomy. "Unhappily, no, although I feel that we _should_ do that. We can't because, firstly, there is not evidence that some participant of the League is involved with that attack. I know about the rumours regarding Trainer Blackstone, but without solid evidence, I cannot do anything. Besides, somebody took precautions to ensure that the League could _not_ cancel this year's games."

"Huh? I beg your pardon?" Bruno asked, surprised.

Kimberly threw a photocopy of a document on to the centre of the table. The members of the Elite Four didn't need much time to understand that was a legal document. Bureaucratic procedures were one of the universe's few real constants. "This is a copy of a lawsuit of West Indigo Pokémon Training Association restraining the League from cancelling the Games unless some evidence exists of involvement by someone in the League in this incident. As you can see, it was accepted by Judge Harold Wexler, being perfectly legal."

"But that is absurd!" Lorelei shouted angrily. Everybody saw what was happening. WIPTA was an exclusive association of rich Pokémon Trainers; an influential circle of people of which Giovanni Carpenter was a leading member...

"I agree with you, Lorelei, but we cannot do _anything_." The Grand Master sighed. "Our Legal Department is working around-the-clock, but I was informed that they cannot defeat this lawsuit quickly enough to make a difference..." Kimberly sighed in fatigue before continuing. "Well, my proposal is that this council accepts the use of Paragraph 13-B.1. If I may remind you, that paragraph of the League regulations says the following: 'If the deliberately committed actions of another party impedes the presence of or the possibility of continuing to battle by any Trainer, inside of the established battle rules, the affected Trainer will not be disqualified, as specified in the Paragraph 13-A, but his or her non-participation will be counted as a normal defeat in that battle, for effects of the calculation of the Final Ranking.'"

"I don't know, Kimberly," commented Lance Silver, the leader of the Elite Four. "If we allowed the use of that Rule in this situation, other Trainers will demand the right to apply that rule to themselves. The Arbitration Panel will have to deal with hundreds of applications to use the rule, maybe thousands."

"I understand your point of view, Lance," Agatha said kindly, "but the fact is that this young Trainer suffered _two_ attempts on his life. Whether or not they were specifically aimed at preventing him from competing, that was their result and that sort of criminal act is the situation that let the founders of the League to include Paragraph 13-B in the rules." Lance scowled and subsided with some ill grace. He clearly wasn't comfortable with the situation, but he wasn't about to turn the meeting into an argument, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Well, can we vote?" Kimberly asked.

The result was: 3 votes in favour (Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha) and two abstentions (Kimberly and Lance). His reason for abstaining was that felt that he was an interested party, after all he would have faced Ash if the boy hadn't been attacked.

"Then I declare that Ash Ketchum will not be disqualified and his ranking will not be reduced to zero. Rather his ranking will be as if he lost his battle against Lance. Therefore, I declare that Ash Ketchum is ranked as the runner-up of the 2063 Pokémon Global League. This meeting is adjourned."

Lance, Lorelei and Bruno had left the meeting room. Agatha and Kimberly were alone. The white-haired old woman watched the Grand Master for some moments. "You like him, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You care for Ash Ketchum," Agatha clarified.

Kimberly was silent for one moment. If there was anyone in the League that she respected, it was the Ghost/Psychic Pokémon Trainer: She was 87 years old, and she was as active as ever (Kimberly would like to just have one percent of her energy when she got to that age). You also had to count the fact that Agatha had been her mentor in the League.

"Yes. I care. It is that I think that what is happening with him is so unjust. I mean, he achieved so much in facing his disease. I know how is to have some _inside_ thing of you, waiting to knock you down. Now those attacks against his life and the fact that the Games still continue normally..." The red-haired woman shook her head, disgusted with herself and what was happening.

"I understand what you feel." Agatha was one of the few people that knew that Kimberley had suffered from leukaemia when she was 16 years old. "And what was the result of your exams this time?"

"They are negative, so I'm clear for another eighteen months."

"I am glad to hear that."

"Thank you. Well, let's go. We still have a battle to see." Then, one of the greatest Pokémon Trainers of all time murmured. "But do you know something? I would prefer that my cancer had returned. It is less painful than to be a willing part of this... _nightmare!_"

_Viridian City General Hospital  
Room 745  
June 20, 2063_

Delilah Ketchum was beside her son, who had just been transferred to room 745. Although her worried eyes didn't stray from her son, who was sleeping deeply, her ears focussed on what Dr. Rupertson was saying.

"Well, firstly, I am glad to report that there is no sign whatsoever of any neurological damage from the cryogenic therapy, nor any secondary infection resulting from your son's injuries," Rupertson said with a broad smile. "With that in mind, we can begin the reconstruction and the physiotherapy immediately."

"Thank you, doctor. Can I stay with Ash?"

"Sure."

The doctor left, leaving Delilah with Ash. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that these past weeks had been full of a struggle to get back to square one. 

Some time later, Misty Williams, accompanied by Pikachu and Chikorita, entered the room. Delilah offered them a weak smile. Pikachu jumped from Misty's arms and climbed up onto Delilah's lap. The electric Pokémon tried to console her. "Chu."

"Thank you, Pikachu."

"Mrs. Ketchum, how is Ash doing?" Misty whispered nervously.

"He is well, dear," Delilah said and noted how Misty sagged in relief when she heard that. "But it will take some time for him to wake up."

"I understand. Um Mrs. Ketchum, would there be a problem if I play some music for Ash to hear?"

"No, there is no problem." Delilah smiled. She was grateful for the girl's kindness.

The young Water Pokémon Trainer pulled a small CD player from her backpack and turned it on. Ash's favourite CD was loaded and it began to play.

_"How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
Who's heart will guide me while the answers disappear?  
Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay?  
Best friends forever, should never have to go away!  
  
"What will I do? You know I'm only half without you!  
How will I make it through?  
  
"If only tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, some how, some way!  
If my tears could bring you back to me!  
  
"I've cried you a notion if you would sail on home again  
Wings of emotion will carry you and all they can!  
Just like love guides you and your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting to the arms of your true north!  
  
"Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by!  
And still they're not dry!  
  
"If only tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, some how, some way!  
If my tears could bring you back to me!  
  
"I've held you close inside the words I've only whisper before  
For one more chance, for one last dance inside of me!  
That I would like and love!  
  
"If only tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, some how, some way!  
If my tears could bring you back to me!"_

Unconsciously, that music was Misty's way of asking Ash to wake up soon.

"That song is a sad one." Delilah commented.

"I know," Misty said quietly, "but... he likes it."

"No, Misty, I know that Ash likes that song. The singer has a lovely voice, but..." The engineer didn't know to explain what she felt. "Well, do you mind if I turn the TV on?"

"No."

None of them noticed that Ash's brain waves began to leave the regular coma-like pattern of suspended animation and turn into the complex patterns of consciousness...

_Team Rocket Underground Base  
Four Kilometres Northeast of Viridian City  
Interrogation Room  
June 20, 2063_

Jessie, James and Meowth were all feeling incredibly nervous. No. No they weren't feeling that way at all. Nervousness was something you felt when you were facing something moderately unpleasant. What they were feeling was _terror_, cold, icy terror.

Jessie and James had been handcuffed and dragged from their cell with sacks over their heads. Right now, they were strapped into hard cushion-less metal chairs under an ultra-powerful spotlight, the heat of which was making sweat trickle down their faces, backs and sides from their armpits. The high backs of the chairs included the sensor headbands of a polygraph lie detector, which the guards had fastened around their foreheads. Meowth had been released from his Pokéball and had been chained by his wrists, ankles and neck to a metal post, also under the spotlight.

Beyond the spotlight, the room was pitch black. Jessie was shivering in terror and she heard James start to whimper in fear.

"You are Agents Jessie Gibson and James Morgan," a female voice called from the shadows in the tone of a statement rather than a question.

"Who who's there?" Jessie squeaked, trying to move her head enough to see around her in the darkened interrogation room.

"_Answer the question_!" the person shouted. "You are Agent Jessica Morrigan Gibson, serial 885-421-733-JMG and Agent James North Morgan, serial 669-721-543-JNM. _Yes or no?_"

"Yes!" James almost _shouted_ in his terror.

"Good," the voice was suddenly calmer. A woman in the red uniform of an Elite Rocket walked partly into the light but she kept her face in the shadows. Additionally, her uniform was spotless and of a totally standardised type, making it impossible to identify her. "That means you," and here the person nudged Meowth with her boot, "must be Meowth number 00818; the famous Talking Meowth. I always wanted to meet you!"

Meowth cowered away from the person as best as he could with his limited freedom of movement while chained up. "Uh charmed I'm sure," he muttered, not sure whether the Red Rocket's interest in him was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I am Agent Lilith of Internal Investigations," the Red Rocket said, "although you can call me 'Ma'am,'" she added with a superior laugh.

"Ma'am, I don't know what this is about, but this is all a terrible mistake," Jessie blurted out. "We haven't done _anything wrong!_"

"Yes, that matches what The Boss says about you," Lilith said with a humourless laugh. "As to whether you do this is a mistake? Well that remains to be seen."

"We want to co-operate," James said, sounding eager and honest. Jessie rolled her eyes, but she knew that they had no choice _but_ to co-operate.

"How wise, Agent Morgan," Lilith remarked in a bored tone. The woman raised a palm-top computer and looked at its display thoughtfully. "Your most recent assignment was to acquire a Pikachu, referred to in your orders as Item G190041, from a trainer named Ash Ethan Ketchum."

"Yes yes Ma'am," James said weakly.

"Meowth! Is dis about what happened to da Twoip?" Meowth asked.

Lilith continued as if Meowth hadn't said anything at all. "Please describe the trainer to me. Keep it literal and to the point. I _don't_ want to hear your _opinion_."

"Um he he's lucky I suppose," Jessie offered. "He has managed to worm his way out of the best traps we could devise! He"

Lilith was behind Jessie and suddenly, her black-gloved hand slapped across the redheaded woman's face, making her cry out. James shouted Jessie's name and struggled uselessly against his restraints. "I said I _didn't_ want your opinion Agent Gibson! I don't want to hear your excuses for you and your partners' incompetence either! Now_ tell me about Ash Ketchum!_"

"He he is an incredible Trainer," Jessie said weakly, her face stinging from the slap and her heart beating fast in terror. She knew that the next blow Lilith threw at her could be from a cattle prod or a whip. "I've _never_ fought someone so completely in tune with his Pokémon or so totally adaptable to any type. Electric, fire, water, plant, psychic, ice, flying, poison all of the types. He can do things with Pokémon like nothing I've ever seen before."

"And he has improved over the years, of course," Lilith said neutrally.

"Uh no, Ma'am," James said. Lilith walked behind the two terrified Rockets to James' chair. She stood there, waiting for him to continue. "There _might_ have been an element of luck in it at the very beginning," James continued, "but he has always been a superb trainer. All that has happened over the years is that his skills have become more polished and the power and number of Pokémon he has available have increased."

There was a long silence. "What were your whereabouts on the night of 11th to 12th of June 2063?" Lilith asked.

"We we were flying a standard surveillance patrol over the Viridian Forest, sector Viridian Alpha 5, in our balloon, registry number WGH-67," James said. He realised that the more complete and accurate the answers he gave, the less pain he would be likely to suffer. "We were on station until 0100 hours zulu, when Team White Zeta, relieved us."

"What are the names of the agents making up Team White Zeta?"

Jessie didn't think this was relevant, and she was still a bit angry about the earlier slap that Lilith had given her. "Bonnie Roberts and Clyde Amano, dear." Jessie snapped "Look, is this relevant? What the hell is this about anyway?" Jessie, motivated by fear and anger, started to shout. "We haven't done _anything wrong!_ We _demand_ to see The Boss! We _demand_ to know what this investigation is about _AIEEE!_" This time, Lilith's slap rocked Jessie's entire body and nearly knocked her chair over. Jessie saw stars and tasted blood in her mouth. At first, she could only feel the pain, then she realised something cold and plastic was being held lightly under her chin. She could feel it humming with power. A shock prod, and one set at a very high power level too. Jessie tensed. She knew what being electrocuted was like, and she didn't have any desire to experience it right now.

"I wouldn't stop co-operating if I were you, Agent Gibson," Lilith said in a deadly level voice. Jessie swallowed and, much to her frustration, felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Leave her alone!" James cried. "We're co-operating for God's sake!"

There was a long pause before Lilith spoke. "Are you co-operating, Agent Gibson?" she asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Y yes" Jessie gasped around her desire to start sobbing. "Yes, I am."

"That is good to hear. I would hate to have to beat that pretty face of yours into a pulp just to make you talk." Lilith withdrew the shock prod and stepped back into the darkness. "Now, I think I am right in saying that you know Ash Ethan Ketchum well."

"Yes," Jessie and James replied simultaneously.

"Very well. What was the first contact you had with the subject, and what was the date of that contact?"

"May 5, 2060. James and I were raiding Viridian City Pokémon Center on a standard acquisition sweep..."

"I've read your mission report," Lilith interrupted. "Tell me what happened from the moment you first encountered Mr. Ketchum."

_Viridian City Pokémon Center  
May 5, 2060_

"Hey, you can't steal those Pokémon!" Pokémon Nurse Joy Anderson screamed at the trio of thieves that had just invaded the Center.

"Who did say that we can't?" Jessie asked. She felt pity for that nurse that thought that she could stop them with outraged words. "Lickatung, open the door of the safe." The dinosaur-like Pokémon with the absurd long tongue lashed out at the Pokéball safe with a Lick Slap attack and shattered the armoured door like it was made of glass.

"Oh no you _don't!_" shouted another voice. Suddenly, a flatbed hand truck came racing down the corridor with a bit of metal in the brakes, jamming them off.

"What? _Cover!_" Jessie shouted. The two humans got out of the way just in time, but Lickatung was too slow and was knocked down the corridor, his eyes swirling and dazed.

Jessie, James and Meowth immediately looked for the source of the attack. The smoke from their grenades had now dissipated, revealing a 10 year-old boy with a fire extinguisher slung over his shoulder. What caught Jessie and James's attention was the boy's condition. His arms were in special orthopaedical devices, which gave the impression that he had cyborg arms. The whites of his eyes were _blue_. They had never seen somebody with such... _strange_ eyes...

"Okay, "Alien Eyes", _who do you think that you are?_" Jessie screamed at him.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I _won'_t let you steal those sick Pokémon!" The boy's vehemence surprised them.

"A pity," James sneered. "Unfortunately, there's nothing you can do about it! Koffing, use Skull Bash on that twerp!"

The poison-type Pokémon charged, but before he could get close, Ash swept the nozzle of his fire extinguisher around and pressed the firing stud. The pressurised water jet blew the surprised Koffing back a dozen metres.

"Agile Approach!" James called as Jessie recalled the stunned Lickatung. He looked at Meowth who nodded and, keeping low, ran behind the boy, looking to hit him from behind. Ash was completely wrapped up with keeping Koffing away from him, but he had realised that someone might try and get behind him. He had given his baseball bat to that annoying girl did she say that her name was 'Misty?' He had told her to watch his rear. He didn't expect her to be of much use, and he _really_ hadn't expected what happened next.

"Ash! Watch out! Staryu! Shuriken attack!"

"Starya!" shouted the starfish-like water-type as it twirled through the air and struck Meowth over the head, sending him tumbling back along the corridor to his two human partners.

"Meowth! Now you've gone too far, twerp," James shouted. "Koffing, use Smog Blast!"

Koffing spat out a cloud of toxic smoke that swept forward and covered Ash and Misty. "Ash!" Misty coughed, "aim the extinguisher at the floor!" Ash was confused for a second, but he quickly understood. He soaked the floor in front of the Team Rocket terrorists. "Now, Staryu, use Ice Beam!" Misty cried.

Jessie, James and Meowth tried to charge towards the two twerps, but the floor had turned to an ice rink. All three of them tumbled onto their backsides. Meowth _could_ have kept his balance by extending his claws and using them as ice cleats, but he was a bit too surprised by this sudden change in fortunes to think of that.

"Let's go!" Ash coughed, leading Misty and her Pokémon back towards the entrance atrium.

"Come *cough* come back here!" Jessie shouted. Koffing's poison cloud had spread to cover them too.

"Go Weepingbell!" James coughed, tossing his other Pokéball behind him to an ice-free stretch of floor. His plant-type materialised. "Shatter the ice with your vine whips, Weepingbell!" The plant-type complied and the three Rockets were able to stagger to their feet.

"I am going to _eviscerate_ that twerp for what he did to my Lickatung," Jessie snarled, releasing her Ekans as James recalled Weepingbell. They all ran towards the atrium.

They ran in to see Ash, Misty and Nurse Joy standing by a scorched and battered bicycle. There were no sign of other Pokémon, but the twerps had their Staryu and a Pikachu, which had a rejuvenation headband attached to its' head. Not much, but The Boss would appreciate _some_ results on the night. "Okay, Koffing," James shouted, "use Smokescreen to choke 'em!"

Koffing darted forward but, suddenly, with a chorus of 'Pika! Pika! Pika!' a storm of Pikachus jumped out from behind a wall and unleashed a massive combined electric shock which fried Koffing mid-air. The deflated poison-type dropped limply to the floor and landed with a loud 'splat.'

"Koffing No!" James cried out uselessly. He recalled his friend at once. "Okay, twerps, now you'll get what's coming to you! Go Weepingbell! Use Razor Leaf!" Weepingbell materialised again and unleashed a hail of razor-sharp leaves that made the Pikachus reel back in pain and surprise. The little Pokémon, trained for maintenance duties rather than to battle, fled from the atrium.

"Ha! That's done it!" Jessie shouted. "Go on, Ekans, use Venom Bite on those twerps!"

"Weepingbell, bind that Staryu and that Pikachu with your vine whips!"

As Ekans and Weepingbell charged, the injured Pikachu jumped from arms of the boy with the alien eyes into the front basket of the wrecked bike. He attached the two charging cables on the rejuvenating headpiece to the dynamo on the bike. "Pika-pi!" he called urgently. "Pika-pika-kachu-chu-pi-pi-chu!"

"Huh?" Ash said. "What's that Pikachu? Oh! I get it! You want more Pika-power?"

"Pi!" the Pikachu replied, giving the boy a victory sign. The boy jumped on the bike and pedalled for all he was worth. The bike's headlamp shone brightly, as did the Pikachu. "Pika Pika _Pika_ CHU!" The Thunder-shock enveloped Ekans and Weepingbell, who were only yards from their targets. They were blown back into their trainers, who were consumed by the ultra-power Thunder-shock attack too. Screaming in agony, Jessie, James, Meowth, Weepingbell and Ekans were launched through the hole that they had blown in the ceiling to make their entrance and vanished into the cold Viridian night sky.

Ash watched them go, not knowing yet that, for the very first time, Team Rocket had _blasted off!_

_Team Rocket Underground Base  
Four Kilometres Northeast of Viridian City  
Interrogation Room  
June 20, 2063_

Her face invisible in the darkness, neither Jessie, James nor Meowth saw Lilith smile broadly at their recollections. "So, that was the first time that Ketchum wiped the floor with you!" she exclaimed. "The first time of many!"

Jessie and James looked at each other in a kind of sick, demoralising nausea... They couldn't deny that Lilith's summary was right.

"Meowth dat's right," Meowth said at last.

"Now," Lilith said, referring to her palm-top again, "I want to discuss your own training. Agent Morgan, you have a level-3 marksman's qualification"

After more three hours of interrogation, they were taken from the room and released from custody. Alone in the darkness, the Red Rocket lit a cigarette. _There is_ no _way that those two could have attacked the kid_, she thought to herself. _They love him too much. But then if it wasn't them, __who__ was it?_

_Viridian City Earth Gym  
Gym Leader Office  
June 20, 2063_

Later, the Leader of the Earth Gym, Giovanni Carpenter, looked at the young red-uniformed woman before him. "So, you do not believe that they are involved."

"No," Lilith said emotionlessly. "Agents Gibson and Morgan were engaged in a routine patrol over Viridian Forest at the time of the first incident. The GPS locator beacon on their balloon confirms their location for the entire time. Their Pokémon are all accounted for too, and they confirm their Trainers' story."

The Boss of Team Rocket exhaled slowly, controlling his feelings of rage. "I still can't believe that Team Rocket is being accused of being behind this," Giovanni growled. He looked at the copy of the _Viridian City Chronicle_ on his desk again. The headline screamed: 'Team Rocket Suspected of Assault on League Trainer'. Giovanni sat back and ran his hand through his gelled-back dyed black hair. "As if we would wasted three rounds of Tox-8 ammunition on that _aberration!_" Lilith cocked her head. She couldn't tell if Giovanni's scorn was directed at the accusation or at Ash Ketchum.

"And we didn't, sir?" Lilith asked.

"What?"

"We didn't 'waste ammunition' on Trainer Ketchum, sir?"

Giovanni got up and walked over the tall woman with long black hair. He looked directly into her eyes. "What do you mean by that, Agent Lilith?" he asked in a dangerously calm tone of voice.

Agent Lilith was not frightened by Giovanni's look. Unlike most other Rockets, she was not afraid of _him_. She knew she could take him easily if he wanted a fight. "I mean that if the Security Police decides to check, they will discover that, directly or not, the Ketchum clan has been a thorn in Team Rocket's side for a number of decades, sir. They would be justified in concluding that it was an attempt on our part to either end their line by killing the child, or just to extract revenge."

"Do you think that I ordered our agents to kill that crippled boy?" Giovanni asked, with a voice cold enough to freeze the fires of hell itself.

"I don't know," Lilith replied casually as if she were asking for the time. "_Did_ you order it, sir?"

"No, _I did not_," Giovanni shouted. "I'm sorry to disappoint you!"

"Thank you, sir," Lilith sneered. "That is a great reassurance to me."

Giovanni needed all his self-control to stop himself from beating the arrogant Red Rocket until she begged for mercy. If she weren't one of Team Rocket's most competent Agents, he would have punished her _attitude problem_ a long time ago.

"Get out of here!" he snarled. "You still have a Global Championship to win!"

"Yes, sir." Lilith turned around and walked casually and confidently out of The Boss's office. When she reached her private locker room in the Gym, she stripped off her red uniform and put on her black leather body armour. Amanda Blackstone emerged, ready to meet her destiny as the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer.

_Pokémon Global League Stadium  
Indigo Plateau  
June 20, 2063_

That night, the last battle of 2063 Global League Championship was taking place.

"Ow oh God," Amanda groaned as she sized up the wreckage in the middle of the arena. "Nice try, Golem! Return!" There was a flash of red and Golem was sucked into his Pokéball.

At the opposite end of the arena, Lance Silver, looking impossibly smug and confident, casually stroked his Aerodactyl's head. "Well done, Quetzal," he said. "So much for her 'unstoppable force,' hmm?"

Quetzal, a Master's Pokémon, was pretty smart and she got the joke. [Maybe she'll learn from this,] the fossil/dragon-type suggested.

Amanda looked at the scoreboard and it told her everything she needed to know. On Lance's side of the board there were still two green lights and there was only one red light left on her side of the board. She _had_ to somehow beat two of the dragon-type specialist's Pokémon with just her one remaining Pokémon. Fortunately, she had kept her best to last. She pulled a grey-and-white Super-type Pokéball off her belt. She held it up, kissed it, and threw it forward. "It's up to you, Nightmare," she called. "Give me your best!"

"GENGAR!" Nightmare, her most powerful Pokémon, a level-85 Gengar bellowed as he materialised at Amanda's end of the starting circle.

Lance saw the evolved ghost-type and frowned thoughtfully. "Don't give him a chance to attack, Quetzal, use Ancientpower!"

Quetzal roared and launched a massive earth-energy wave across the arena at Nightmare. The ghost-type was taken completely by surprise and was blown backwards into the safety shield over Amanda's dais. "Ow!" Amanda winced, feeling Nightmare's pain and amazement through her empathic link with her Pokémon.

Lance didn't say anything. He pointed at the stunned Nightmare with the fore and middle finger of his right hand. Quetzal flashed forward, his huge wings beating the air as he lined up for a Take Down attack.

"Teleport!" Amanda shouted. Nightmare flared with a dim grey-green light and vanished, leaving a surprised Quetzal to collide with her dais. The impact was strong enough to throw the young master trainer off of her feet and crack the safety shield from top to bottom.

As the stunned Quetzal staggered to her feet, Nightmare materialised on the centre mark. "Use Sleep Wave!" Amanda shouted. A psychic attack washed out from Nightmare's glowing green eyes and knocked the Aerodactyl unconscious. "Now use Dream Stealer," Amanda continued, smiling in a way that made Kimberly Steeleyon's skin crawl. The girl enjoyed inflicting pain_ too much_ for the Grand Master's liking.

_At last, she got the right name for her Gengar: Nightmare. It fits this entire bad joke!_ she thought, disgusted with the fact that this battle was taking place.

The psychic attack sucked the energy out of the Aerodactyl's body in an instant, making it collapse into a healing coma. Lance recalled his beaten Pokémon and released his own last choice, his Dragonite.

_"It couldn't be closer, ladies and gentlemen,"_ the television announcer was babbling. _"Both Trainers have only one Pokémon left as we go to the last bout. The prize on offer is nothing less than this year's Global League!"_

"This makes me feel _sick_," Lt. Robert Surge hissed angrily in the sullen silence of the Master's Box. His Raichu looked up and stroked his hand, trying to calm him down. "Ash Ketchum is in hospital Hell he might be _dying_ right now and still the League Games continue."

"I'm sorry about the boy," Giovanni Carpenter remarked in a clinically detached tone in between sips of his martini. "I truly am sorry, but we can't cancel the games just because a demented _cripple_ is determined to kill himself on League time."

Surge looked at the Earth Gym Leader for a long moment. Various possibilities occurred to the leader of Vermilion City's Storm Gym. These ranged from soberly reminding his colleague that the full council of the League had voted to reject his concerns about Ash Ketchum's mental health, all the way up to simply massaging the smug man's face with his knuckles. "I have to get out of here," he announced. "I need some air before I do something stupid."

Sabrina Bowman grinned and winked as Surge stormed out of the box. "I think Giovanni needs to be taught a little lesson," she whispered to Erika Valerian.

"Sabrina, don't try to choke him again, please," the Rainbow Gym Leader pleaded. "I mean, I don't want that you go to jail for assault because you taught him a lesson." The younger woman simply smiled and reached out with her mind.

Giovanni raised his martini to his lips when suddenly, without any warning, his glass suddenly shattered, sending his drink all over his suit. "What the damn it!" he hissed. He heard Sabrina's laugh and swore that, one day (when he got Mewtwo back), he would make that psychic _bitch_ pay for every indignity she had inflicted on him.

Outside, Surge dropped to his haunches and lowered his head, trying to restrain his instinct to be sick. Raichu ran up to him and rubbed his face supportively with his head.

"Uh Gym Leader, are you okay?" a young voice asked.

Surge looked up. _"Ash?"_ he asked in surprise. Then he realised that the boy with the Pikachu on his shoulder wasn't Ash Ketchum, it was Richie Trenton. "What are you doing back here, son?" Surge asked, trying to keep his voice gruff and neutral.

"Oh, I uh was looking for the toilets on this level," Richie lied. In truth, he couldn't watch the farce going on in the arena either. Suddenly, his frustration and anger boiled over. "It doesn't seem fair that Amanda can fight for the Championship when Ash can't do anything to press his own challenge," Richie almost shouted, not knowing why he was saying it. "The Global League is tied and if Ash can't fight Lance and then go onto the tie-breaker with Amanda, then she can't _really_ be League Champion. Can she?"

Surge nodded, his powerful face twisted with anger. "Unfortunately she can," Surge growled. "I know the reasons for doing this are good, son," he said, "but that _doesn't_ make me feel any better. I just want to shower for an hour and soak in a bath for a day. I need to get the stench of hypocrisy off of my hide."

"What hypocrisy is that, Robert?" asked a firm feminine voice.

Surge and Richie jumped and turned at once. Kimberly Steeleyon was standing at the entrance to the Masters' Box. "Grand Master!" Richie blurted, uncertain whether he should kneel on one knee before Kimberly (as Trainer Protocol demanded) or just run.

"The hypocrisy that allows the woman who probably put Ash Ketchum in hospital to fight for the Championship," Surge snapped, facing his Master without a hint of fear. "Since when do we allow _assassins_ to be League Trainers, Kim?"

Kimberly Steeleyon sighed. "Robert, there is no proof that Amanda did _anything_. And without solid proof, you _know_ that I can't call the Games off."

Richie decided to enter the discussion. "With all due respect, Grand Master, I think that what you are doing is a mistake!" Kimberly looked at Richie in surprise. "Since that the Global League is tied, Amanda _can't_ fight for the Global Championship! It is just... wrong!"

"I agree with you!" Kimberly snapped. "Hell, don't you think that if it was _my_ decision I wouldn't have _cancelled_ this mess? My hands are tied by that damn lawsuit!" She didn't notice that she said far too much.

Richie was taken aback by the anger radiating from the Grand Master in waves._ Lawsuit? What did she mean by that?_ he asked himself.

Kimberly turned back to Surge. "As for you, Storm Gym Leader, I expect more from you than _childish petulance_. You are a Gym Leader and a veteran of the two World Hydro-wars. If _you_ can't keep control, then _who_ can?"

Surge stepped forward. The former UN commando loomed over the Grand Master like a storm cloud, but the older woman's personality more than made up for her lack in stature. "War, despite its' horrors, still goes by certain rules," Surge growled. "You don't reward spies or traitors. You shoot them." He continued before Kimberly could reply. "Come on, who else would want to do that to that kid, Kim?" Surge asked. "Apart from those who fear his talents, Ash Ketchum doesn't have an enemy in the _world!_" Then, in a shocking act of disrespect, he turned his back to the Grand Master and looked at Richie. "Richie, I need to get out of here," he announced. "I need time to think and weigh up my options. Would you like to come and train with me on the Practice Field?" Richie nodded, although Sparky, his Pikachu, was a little worried about going up against Surge's infamous Raichu.

Kimberly sucked in a deep breath as she watched the Gym Leader and the Global League Trainer walking down the corridor together. "I wish that I could walk away from this like you, Robert..." she murmured.

"I wasn't aware that Trainer Blackstone was considered such an prime suspect by the Gym Leaders." Kimberly jumped. Detective Jenny Wigand was behind her. She had been searching for a toilet, and, instead, had found an interesting clue

"Detective Wigand," Kimberly said quietly, "what I told the Lieutenant is true. There is no proof that Amanda Blackstone has done anything. Hell, she was in a match when Ash was first assaulted. She has about fifty thousand people to back up her alibi!"

"Despite what you might read in Agatha Christie novels, Ms. Steeleyon, attacks of this kind are rarely carried out by the person who wants the victim dead. There are plenty of specialists for hire these days, you know. Now, excuse me." Jenny turned around and walked down the corridor after Lt. Surge and Richie. Kimberly sagged, suddenly feeling every day of her fifty-five years.

Back in the arena, the fight was turning into a hyper-kinetic confrontation that had the crowd on their feet to a man, roaring their approval. Dragonite was in the air, circling the stadium at full speed while Nightmare hovered about thirty feet above the centre mark, his species' usual sadistic smirk absent. "Ice Storm!" Lance roared.

"Use Psy Beam, Nightmare," Amanda shouted.

The energy of the two attacks collided head-on. Then, something amazing happened. The energy from the interaction of the two attacks didn't dissipate. Instead it grew in size and power, taking on a bird-like shape which rose over the arena. There was a massive 'boom' and a huge blue-white bird the size of a small aircraft appeared right over the centre mark of the arena.

"Articuno?" Kimberly gasped, feeling the same amazement that the other Gym Leaders all felt.

_Viridian City General Hospital  
Room 745  
June 20, 2063_

Delilah and Misty looked in amazement when the Legendary Bird appeared in the middle of the battle. They where watching the Pokémon League Channel, which was broadcasting the last battle of the Global League.

"But what is Articuno doing there?" a weak voice asked.

Both women look on amazement when realised what had happened: Ash had recovered consciousness. What they don't see was the ice-blue flash of light that appeared in Ash's eyes at the moment that the Legendary Bird appeared.

_Pokémon Global League Stadium  
Indigo Plateau  
June 20, 2063_

The Titan of Ice hovered over the Arena for a moment, staring at the Masters' Box for a long moment, before flying away into the night. Everybody in the stadium was struck speechless as the sonic boom from the Legendary Bird's departure echoed across the city. Even Nightmare and Lance's Dragonite stopped their battle.

_This is my chance!_ Amanda thought. "Nightmare, use Night Shade!" The ghost-type shot forward, emitting a modified Terror-attack that could disable a weaker Pokémon from its' combined poison and psychic effects on the Dragonite. The Flying Pokémon was struck in full by it, falling in the ground. Now, Amanda decided to use the Gengar's secret weapon. "Now, use Curse!"

As Dragonite staggered to his feet, he lost his footing and fell to his side, tangling a wing under him in the process. The wing, fragile even in such a large animal, broke, making the dragon bellow in agony. Lance winced. Curse was a strange Attack. Basically it gave its' victim concentrated bad luck.

"Now, use Psy Beam!" Amanda shouted, pointing at Dragonite. The focussed psychic energy bolt slammed into Dragonite, blowing him over onto his back. The water dragon lay there unmoving for a long moment before an Umpire rushed over.

"Dragonite cannot continue!" the man called. "Bout to Amanda Blackstone and Gengar. Match: Blackstone!"

The crowd went berserk. The roar of approval swelled around Amanda, making her feel light-headed. Nightmare swooped over to his Trainer and hugged her against him. Amanda shivered at the sub-zero touch of the ghost-type, but that didn't make her sense of triumph any less. _I win again! My hat trick!_ Amanda thought ecstatically. "You were great Nightmare! You really are the best!"

[Of course I am,] the Gengar responded with a broad grin.

"BLACK-STONE! BLACK-STONE!" the crowd was chanting over and over again.

In the Masters' Box, Luana Scanlon looked on in horror. _My God, don't they care what is happening here? What this 'victory' means?_ the Kumquat Island Gym Leader thought, aghast.

Amanda recalled Nightmare and walked out into the middle of the arena, grinning like a giddy Mankey, waving to the crowd and pumping her arms in triumph.

She passed by Lance who was checking over his stunned Dragonite. "Good job, kid," the dragon-type specialist said in a discreet murmur. "Don't spread this about," he continued, "but I'm glad that it was _you_ who won it this year, no matter how much I hate your Gym Leader."

In the Masters' Box, Giovanni had jumped to his feet with a roar of glee when Dragonite went down for the last time. "Yeah! Well done!" he shouted. "Great job, Amanda!"

There was a silence in the box that roused his ire. The only other person who was applauding was Kimberly Steeleyon, but her face was drawn and expressionless. She was simply doing her duty as Grand Master, nothing else. The other Gym Leaders and Master Trainers were sitting there quietly, their faces unreadable. Luana Scanlon was actually crying silently. "What is wrong with you?" Giovanni snapped at the other Gym Leaders. "We have a champion! And, if you don't mind me saying so, a far better one for the League than a suicidal genetic aberration!" He directed that last comment at Sabrina, who seethed silently.

There was a long pause. "Well, I'm going to greet our new champion," he growled. "Will you join me Grand Master?"

"Since that I don't have a choice I suppose I must," Kimberly said quietly. Giovanni offered her his arm, obviously intending to escort her onto the dais outside. "Don't push it Carpenter," she snapped. "I don't need your help to _walk!_" Kimberly Steeleyon stormed out of the Masters' Box, feeling like a traitor to the League that had been her life for her entire conscious existence. A few tears were stubbornly rolling down her face.

Giovanni shot one last look around the assembled Gym Leaders, contempt lighting his face. "I can't believe that you actually thought that Ketchum _stood_ a chance," he sneered.

"I think this is a dark day for the League and Pokémon Trainers everywhere," Gary Holden, the Leader of the Coral Eye Gym from the Orange League said quietly. He rose and walked towards the exit. In total silence the other fifteen Orange League Gym Leaders rose and followed him.

"Where are you going?" Giovanni asked in some surprise.

Gary stopped at the entrance to the box and turned to face him, his expression filled with anger. "You tied Ms. Steeleyon's hands this time, Giovanni!" he snapped. "Don't think that this is the end of this matter, though!" Gary closed his eyes and tried to get control of himself. All the Gym Leaders knew about the lawsuit that prevented the Grand Master from cancelling the games.

"Perhaps it is time for the Orange League to decide whether it still wishes to associate with a League that allows such an injustice to occur," Drake Highway, Pummelo Island Gym Leader and Main Master of Orange League, added, his voice cold and level.

"Maybe the Johto League needs to consider that question as well," Whitney Miller added, standing up too. The other Johto Gym Leaders joined her in an exodus from the Masters' Box.

"And the Indigo League's annual meeting isn't so far off, Giovanni," Sabrina Bowman added darkly, rising to her feet. "You might want to consider whether it is in the Earth Gym's best interests to support this _tainted_ victory."

Giovanni watched in amazement as all the Gym Leaders from the core Kanto gyms, that were the heart and soul of the League, stood and left before the new champion could be crowned....

_Viridian City General Hospital  
Room 745  
June 20, 2063_

Ash, Misty and Delilah are watching the TV in his hospital room. Dr. Ben Gough and Dr. Brenda Wiggins were examining Ash. Dr. Wiggins wanted to make doubly sure that there was no neurological damage to her patient, and Dr. Gough was monitoring Ash for a subtler and less obvious sort of injury. Paul Andrews, a reporter from the Pokémon League Channel was interviewing Giovanni after Amanda's victory.

_"...I think that Trainer Blackstone is exactly the sort of champion the League needs,"_ Giovanni said, his face beaming with satisfaction. _"As much as I admire Trainer Ketchum's strength of will and fortitude in progressing so far despite his disability, I really don't think that a person with his special needs will ever be equal to the highest levels of League competition, let alone be capable of becoming a Pokémon Master"_

Suddenly a TV remote control struck Giovanni square in the middle of the face. The tube imploded with a loud 'bang.'

Delilah opened her mouth in surprise and looked at Misty, who was bright red and fuming angrily.

"Misty what?" Ash asked, sweatdropping.

"Sorry, Ash," Misty spat, "I saw a cockroach on the screen!"

_Now_ she _has anger management issues,_ Ben told himself, making a mental note _never_ to get in between Misty Williams and someone she didn't like...

To be Continued... Chapter 11 coming soon!

What did you think? Read and Review! :-)

   [1]: http://www.oif.org



	12. Chapter 11 - Advanced Trauma Life Suppor...

Osteogenesis Imperfecta

by Joshua Falken

Thanks to BenRG for beta-read and edit this chapter :-)

Author's note: Osteogenesis Imperfecta is an Alternate Universe fic, where Ash has the disease of the title. Also, this genetic disorder is real, it really exists. For more info, access http://www.oif.org

Now, the long-waited chapter 11! :-)

* * *

Chapter 11 - Advanced Trauma Life Support

Earth Gym  
Viridian City  
July 1, 2063

The battle had reached to its end. "Oh no!" The boy from Celadon City exclaimed. "Wartortle, return." he ordered in a resigned tone of voice, recalling his defeated friend to its' Pokéball.

"I'm sorry that your friend was hurt," Gym Leader Deputy Amanda Blackstone commented automatically and with little sincerity. She managed to offer her opponent a smile. "Well, better luck next time!" She watched the boy leave, shaking her head in disbelief. "Why do they still try to win the Earth Badge when they are barely out of diapers?" she thought arrogantly. Of all the badges of the Pokémon League, the Earth badge is the rarest, just below the Solar Eclipse Badge, exclusive for Great Masters and defended by Kimberly Steeleyon herself.

Still dressed with her black leather "armour", Amanda Blackstone walked out into the pleasant noon sun of Victory Plaza, outside the Gym. She lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall of the gym. She appreciated her status as Supreme Champion of the Global Pokémon League, just as much as she appreciated her position of Gym Leader's Deputy in the Earth Gym. And, of course, she appreciated the fear that she caused in her 'other' life as Agent Lilith of Team Rocket...

Her ice blue eyes turned in the direction of the General Hospital. She knew, just like everybody else, that the boy from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum, was interned there. The Boss had ordered that she investigated whether someone from Team Rocket was involved in the repeated attacks on the boy, and found nothing. If anyone had dared to ask (and who would?), she would have admitted that she hadn't given as much effort to the investigation as it probably warranted. Why should she? It wasn't as if it was her problem. She would soon change her mind.

"Miss Blackstone?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned and she saw a police officer before her eyes.

"Yes?"

Without a word, Officer Jenny Sterling gave an envelope to her. "Have a good morning, Miss Blackstone." she said as a farewell and walked away.

Amanda opened the envelope and was stunned at what she saw written there. It was an invitation (actually a poorly disguised order) to the Viridian City Central Police Station. She was to offer a disposition, under oath regarding what had happened to Ash Ketchum. The few people walking about in the plaza at this early hour would have been surprised at seeing the black-haired young woman in leather clothes shouting and kicking the two stone Nidokings guarding the entrance to the Earth Gym.

* * *

Viridian City General Hospital  
Nanorobotic Therapy Department, OR #02  
July 2, 2063

One week after waking up from his time in the Suspended Animation Chamber, Ash began the therapy to reconstruct his broken bones. From the elevated observation room reserved for the family of the patient, Mrs. Ketchum and Misty observed while the male nurses carefully connected Ash's "exoskeleton", made of orthopaedic prostheses, to the special supports of the magnetic levitation table. Misty noticed that her friend's hypnotic eyes were looking right at her. She smiled the as best as she could in an attempt to encourage him.

Due to way as the bones of his face were being held together by external braces, Ash's answering smile was quite distorted. Misty remembered a documentary on a brilliant cosmologist of the last century - his name was Stephen Hawking if she recalled correctly – who suffered from a degenerative disease of the central nervous system. The smiles of the both the young Pokémon Trainer and of the Nobel Laureate scientist seemed surprisingly similar.

"My God, look at his scars!" they heard one of the doctors whisper to his colleague, before the other reminded him that the patient's family was there. Both shrank before Delilah's feline glare, before virtually running from the room. Delilah sighed; the reaction from the two young doctors had not surprised her. During his thirteen years of life, Ash had undergone more reparative surgery than anyone of his age ought.

At that moment, a voice sounded through the room's intercom. "Mr. Ketchum. This is Dr. Faraday. Are you ready for us to begin?"

In the silence of the room, Ash's whisper was perfectly audible. "Yes."

"Began." Dr. Rupertson ordered the nanotech therapy specialist, Dr. Thomas Faraday. In the control room, Dr. Brenda Wiggins, Dr. Ben Gough, Dr. Michael Cook, and Dr. Livia Valle, the children's physiotherapist of the hospital also watched the operation. The technology being used was so precise that no direct action from any of the doctors was required. As soon as Dr. Faraday activated the computerised auto-sequencer, the machines took over the entire operation.

There was a distinct whirr of power and a powerful electromagnetic field lifted Ash off the examination table and into the air in the center of the huge steel ring. The ring now rotated until it was standing vertically, Ash still hovering in its' middle. The field now began to modulate, pulling on the steel of Ash's prosthetics, pulling his arms out until they were held out straight to either side at shoulder level. The computers also instructed the mechanism to open his legs slightly. As she watched the scene, Delilah remembered the classic sketch by Leonardo Di Vinci about Human Proportions. There was a whirr and a two huge armatures like a huge clamp rotated into position over Ash's head, the two massive 'fingers' closing to cover Ash's face and the back of his head.

"What is that doing?" Dr. Ben Gough asked. In spite of his great experience in the psychiatric area, the still-young art of nanorobotic medicine was still a mystery for him (and probably for the great majority of the doctors, to be honest).

"It is a magnetic resonance imager." Dr. Faraday explained. "It is scanning the patient's head for any fragments of bones. It will do the same for the entire body and transmit the data to the main therapeutic computers." Faraday pointed to the ten tall towers of parallel processors behind them. "The computer will make the necessary calculations and then program the nanorobots to restore the bones in question."

"I thought that you could just inject nanorobots 'raw' and let them repair the body blind," Dr. Wiggins said thoughtfully.

Faraday managed to keep a superior smirk from appearing on his face. This was not the geneticist's field, after all. "That was the original theory, doctor. However, if you were simply to let nanorobots operate blindly, there is the risk that they would go out of control. I heard of a case where an engineering corporation tried to use nanorobots to build a road through a desert. It worked, but they wouldn't stop. When they finally eradicated the little menaces, they had built a twelve-lane superhighway straight across five countries and through the middle of several major cities. By programming limits into the nanos' molecular memory at the outset, you prevent such errors from taking place."

Wiggins swallowed, imagining what such an 'error' could do to Ash. "I understand," she said.

Ten minutes later, the Scanner retracted and another robotic arm, this time similar to a vaccination pistol, touched Ash's neck, injecting a silver fluid. The nanomachines.

Finally, the main therapeutic system asked Dr. Faraday's permission. When he keyed in the activation code, the computer modulated the frequency of the electromagnetic field holding Ash. In response to that change, tens of billions of robots, each only the size of a common bacterium, began their work. Within seconds, they were disassembling Ash's ruined skeleton (and the platinum braces that had held them together for so long) at the molecular level and then reassembling them into the form that their programming dictated.

* * *

Intrilligator Family's Home  
Shamuti Island  
Orange Archipelago  
July 2, 2063

At the same moment that the nanorobots began their work, Carol Mizuno Intrilligator was talking to her younger sister. "So, you have decided then?"

"Yes!" Melody Regina Intrilligator, the young woman that represented the virgin in the Annual Festival of the Island, exclaimed.

"In that case, let me help you with the suitcase."

After they arranged the suitcase, Carol turned to her sister. "Why are you so resolved to see Ash Ketchum?" she asked.

"Because, liking or not, he is the Chosen One that we are always talking about in the festival. I think after he fulfilled The Prophecy and saved the world, we owe him at least the consideration of a personally visit to find how he is after those attacks." Melody answered emphatically.

Carol was silent. Of course, she agreed that Melody's argument was reasonable. The whole population of Shamuti Island was horrified at the knowledge of what happened with the young Pokémon Trainer. After all, he was the custodian of the original written copy of the Prophecy of the Chosen One. However, she didn't believe that this was Melody's only reason for a moment. The Council of the Island itself had discussed if they should send a delegation or just to transmit their well wishes to Ash. Melody had argued passionately that they should send a single ambassador to the Chosen One, so that they would not disturb his medical treatments. When they asked who she thought was the ideal person for this task, the answer was most unexpected (for the Council, but nor so much for her sister). Melody offered to go herself; after all, she had been beside Ash in the incredible events of October 21, 2061.

Carol had her own opinion about her sister's determination in that subject, but she preferred to keep that opinion to herself. Like her long-time pen friend Misty Williams, Melody had a terrible temper when it was aroused.

The two sisters had arrived at the seaport of the island. Mary McQuay, the captain of the motor boat 'Goldeen' and the other witness of the fulfilment of the Prophecy, awaited them. Mary would take Melody to Olivine City, from where the girl would go north to Goldenrod City, there to catch the Indigo-Johto Express, across the gigantic Lugia Bridge, which joined the two continents.

"Take care of my sister, Mary."

"Don't doubt it, Carol." The green-haired sailor replied with a warm smile. Melody just rolled her eyes.

After saying good-bye to her sister, Melody walked to the aft of the boat and sat on the bench seat on the aft bulkhead. Mary noticed the gentle light in the usually ironic eyes of the young woman. "Melody, are you all right?"

"Sure." If the captain distrusted her answer, she didn't bother to press any further.

What Mary could not imagine was that Melody was thinking of a pair of brown eyes, on a pale blue background.

As the 'Goldeen' left the port, no one saw the eyes watching it head out to see. On Lugia Island, Slowking watched the young ambassador depart and wished her well on her quest. Then he looked up into a pair of bright silver-grey eyes of his oldest friend. Lugia nodded once to the guardian of the island and launched himself into the air, quickly fading into a flash of white against the sky. As Slowking watched, a fiery dart shot across the sky, followed quickly by a second, an ice-blue star and an electric yellow light.

The Legendary Birds were gathering

* * *

Viridian City General Hospital  
Room 745  
July 2, 2063

Ash had finished his first session of nanorobotic therapy and the nurses had returned him to his room. Misty was at his side, while Delilah talked to someone on her cell-phone, just outside of the room. It was clear that the engineer didn't like what she was hearing.

"But, Cindy, I can't go there now!" They heard.

"Who is Cindy?" Misty asked.

"She is my mother's secretary at her office. It must be some problem at work." Ash murmured. One of the things that you are resigned to enduring when your mother was one of the world's best structural engineers is that she that the United Nations Governing Council will call her away without much warning.

They saw Mrs. Ketchum sigh when she turned off her 'phone. When she entered the room, they noticed immediately that she had not liked the news she had just received.

"Misty, I could speak to you for an instant?"

"Sure." The Cerulean City Gym Leader didn't hide her surprise. She and Ash exchanged glances.

When they were out of the room, Delilah sighed. "Misty, could you take care of Ash for me for two days?" she asked.

"Huh? Why?"

The engineer felt shame deeper than the ginger-haired girl could imagine. "The Ministry for Infrastructure and Transport has summoned me to a meeting in Goldenrod City tomorrow," Delilah explained. "I can't miss it."

"Sure, I understand. I will take care of Ash, don't worry." Misty knew the woman well enough to know that she would not normally leave Ash's side unless he could leave the hospital on his own two feet.

"Thank you, Misty."

Delilah told Ash about her meeting (although he had already guessed what the problem was). As she was getting ready to leave, her cell-phone rang again. "What is it Cindy?" she asked. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why should? But A train?"

* * *

Viridian City Central Police Station  
Interview Room A034  
June 2, 2063

"Wigand, I hope you are right about this!" Commissioner Morrison hissed at the detective.

"Commissioner, you should understand that very important members of the Pokémon League have named Ms. Blackstone as someone with a significant motive to want Mr. Ketchum dead. We cannot simply ignore that because it is politically inconvenient."

"Very well."

Jenny Wigand sighed in relief when the man left the room. Then, the person that she had summoned entered. She had heard of the current Champion of the Global Pokémon League. She had seen the woman in battle and she knew something of her reputation, but she had never met her. In person, Amanda looked like one of the girls that worked the seedier parts of the city. She was wearing scandalously tight leather clothes that resembled body armour. The neckline of the black leather tank top, underneath her leather jacket, plunged down, giving all a generous view of her cleavage. It reminded Jenny of how her young teenage cousin, Jenny Soryu, dressed when she wanted to shock her conservative family. For all her supposed power, Amanda Blackstone was clearly emotionally only a child. "Thank you very much for coming, Miss Blackstone." The detective said quietly.

"No problem." Amanda Blackstone said neutrally. Team Rocket prepared their agents for this sort of thing. They told them to admit nothing and volunteer nothing. Make the interrogator do all the work and don't ever reveal anything, no matter how irrelevant it seemed. Knowing that the chair that she sat in included a sophisticated polygraph lie detector, she also began to use the mental disciplines that would confuse its' readings.

After asking some simple questions to confirm the woman's identity (and calibrate the polygraph), Jenny began her interrogation. "Miss Blackstone, what is your relationship with Pokémon Trainer Ash Ethan Ketchum?"

Amanda stiffened. She didn't like the sound of that oh-so-neutral-sounding word. "Excuse me. I don't understand what you mean by "relationship"."

"You do know Trainer Ash Ketchum, don't you?"

"By name and reputation only."

"I understand. And what have you heard about him?"

"I heard that he was very good. Just that."

"Just good?" Jenny asked.

Amanda smirked self-confidently. "I hear it a lot, but I've never been impressed by the person so described before."

"So you do not regard Ash Ketchum as out-of-the-ordinary?"

"He's a cripple who has got to the Champions' League," she remarked easily, looking at her fingernails and deciding to have a manicure soon. "I suppose that makes him 'special', but I don't let that affect me."

Jenny tried another tactic. "I get the impression that you are quite sure of your abilities as a trainer," she said. "Would you consider yourself good?"

Amanda smiled ironically. "You could say that."

"Could I?" Jenny replied flatly. "And tell me, young lady, how would you describe yourself?"

Amanda winced internally and answered reflexively. "I would call myself the very best Pokémon Trainer ever to walk the earth," she snapped, and then kicked herself mentally. She had allowed the detective to needle her, and she had responded defensively the way that the always had responded to her asshole father.

Jenny didn't show her pleasure at having made the insufferably self-confident Blackstone react angrily. "What do you think of the attack against Ash Ketchum?"

Amanda suddenly realised the direction that this interview was taking. She changed her body posture and tone of voice to reflect outrage. "It was a horrible thing." She said earnestly. "Only a coward would attack a Pokémon Trainer rather than face him in open battle."

Jenny didn't get to be a Top-Level Detective by not being able to see through bullshit without effort. "But there are some evils that are for the best, aren't there?"

Amanda's expression became very closed. "What do you mean?" the pale-skinned woman asked.

"Don't play the confused innocent with me, Ms. Blackstone." Amanda didn't reply. Instead of getting angry, Jenny sighed as if she were dealing with a particularly stubborn and stupid child. "Very well, I will spell it out for you. The fact that Mr. Ketchum was incapacitated made it much easier for you to claim the Supreme Championship this year. If he were able to compete, your victory would not have been easy or even certain."

Amanda hissed angrily. "I didn't win my title because Ketchum didn't participate in the finals, Detective," she hissed. "I am Supreme Champion because I defeated Lance Silver in an honest, fair battle." Amanda pulled a cigarette out of her jacket and began to play with it nervously rather than light it. Jenny seemed to be looking through her eyes into her soul and she suddenly wanted to be out of this room and away from those oh-so-knowing violet eyes. "I would have beaten the little freak without much trouble, anyway."

Jenny wasn't surprised by such a comment, but she made herself look surprised as it suited her purposes. "Really? Some Gym Leaders feel that he is capable of defeating you."

The Champion laughed. "Please, a trainer that only started four years ago? Defeat me? Give me a break!"

"So, you don't think much of their opinion?" Jenny asked neutrally.

Amanda sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "Well, the truth is that some Gym Leaders like to cheer on the trainers with little chance. You know, best of luck to the 'underdog'? There is also a certain rivalry some of them have with the Earth Gym."

Jenny hummed and made a few notes (actually completing a crossword puzzle - there was no need to take notes, as the interview was being recorded). "I imagine that the lawsuit didn't help the relationships between the gyms very much."

This was news to Amanda. "What lawsuit?" What was she talking about?

"The lawsuit from WIPTA that prevented the League from cancelling of this year's Global Games." Jenny looked at Amanda inscrutably. "Surely, you know about that?"

"Yes, I know." Why in the hell would Giovanni want a lawsuit to keep the games open?

Jenny didn't buy that for a second. She looked at Amanda for a moment, noting how amazingly young she looked. She was only 22, after all. "So, in summary, you know nothing whatsoever about the attempted assassination of Ash Ketchum." Amanda shook her head decisively. "You don't seem to know very much about anything, do you Ms. Blackstone?" Jenny asked with a smile as she packed up her things. "I wonder why Giovanni keeps you around?" The policewoman casually looked down the deep v-neck of Amanda's black tank top and smirked. "On the other hand, maybe I do know."

Amanda saw red. "Listen, you"

"That is all for now, Master Blackstone," Jenny said. "The officer outside will escort you to the main entrance." Amanda growled and strode towards the door. "Oh, and one other thing," Jenny added. Amanda sighed and turned to look at the detective again. "Don't think of leaving Viridian County any time soon," Jenny said. "I haven't eliminated you from my enquiries just yet."

Later, after leaving the police station, Amanda Blackstone jumped in her motorbike and lit a cigarette. "They think that I ordered the attack against Ketchum!" she realised, blowing out smoke. "Damn Giovanni! If that smirking, self-satisfied bastard had not filed that lawsuit, this would not be happening."

Her immediate course of action was clear. It didn't matter that she had nothing to do with the assassination attempt. It was clear that most of the Council of Gym Leaders, maybe even the Grand Master herself, suspected her involvement. If she didn't want a shadow on her character that could destroy her career, she had to find out who pulled the trigger and who paid the bills in this dark affair. She threw her cigarette away and gunned the engine of her motorcycle. "Well, Ash," she murmured. "It looks like you've got another investigator on this case" With that she swept away from the police station, heading back to the gym.

What she didn't know was that her arrival and departure had been recorded by one Todd 'Snap' Wilkes, a freelance photographer. He lowered his camera and smiled, pleased at being in the right place at the right time again. He pulled out his cell-phone to call the Features Editor on the Viridian City Chronicle.

* * *

Viridian City General Hospital  
Room 745  
June 2, 2063

It was nearly time for lights-out in the post-surgical recovery wing. The nurses had decided to give Ash a light sedative to help him sleep. He could feel its' effects, but he also felt fear that he would never wake up again. When Misty stood up to leave for her hotel room, he reached out for her. "Uh... Misty? Could you stay?" He smiled in embarrassment. "Until I close my eyes?"

Misty leaned forwards and gently brushed a lock of Ash's hair out of his eyes "Sure, Ash," she murmured. Misty had immediately noticed the fear in Ash's brown-on-blue eyes. She had only ever seen a similar light there once before in her whole life

* * *

Violet City Downtown  
March 4, 2062

Misty Williams and Brock Harrison exchanged concerned glances. It was not because Jessie and James have stolen the mysterious GS Pokéball from under their noses. It was because Ash was clearly running after the thieves far faster and more recklessly than he should.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth were running from The Twerps as quickly as they could. Neither of them was looking forward to a Thunderbolt attack from the Little Twerp's Pikachu. "I'm tired, Jessie!" James whined, and immediately got a paper fan whacked across his ear.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Jessie snapped. "If you hadn't parked the jeep in a tow-away zone, we would not have to run!" She still couldn't believe that James could have done something that stupid. As they ran out of the Twerps' room at the Pokémon Center, they saw their Jeep being towed away. Officer Jenny even gave them a parking fine!

"Meowth! How does he do it?" The cat-like Pokémon asked.

Jessie looked back. The twerps were in their heels. Ash's face was full of determination, even as a grimace of pain began to appear on it. "Is he using the Force, or something?" she thought.

The pursuit continued until they reached the commercial district.

"I have an idea! Follow me!" Jessie exclaimed. During their earlier 'walk-around' of the city to find if there was anything worth stealing, Jessie and her partners-in-crime had memorised the locations of the city's subterranean walkways. As the three criminals ran down the stairs, James tripped over a bucket of water. The whole upper half of the staircase was now treacherously slippery.

"Stop here!" Ash cried out. The Pokémon Trainer turned the corner... and he saw the descending stairway.

Years of instinct due his disease made him try to stop immediately. However, the slippery concrete floor betrayed him and he fell forwards, out-of-control. Instinctively he lashed out for the handrail and the bones of his fingers simply splintered rather than grip the metal rail. Ash's blood-freezing screams of pain did what his pursuit could not and Team Rocket stopped in their tracks. They turned to see the Twerp lying at the bottom of the stairs, his shattered limbs sticking out at odd angles. Jessie was so horrified that she dropped the GS Ball. She shook her head and reached for it, when a high-pitched voice cried out. "PIKAPI!" Pikachu screeched.

"ASH!" Misty screamed.

Loyal Pikachu, misinterpreting Jessie's actions as an attack on his helpless friend, blurred forwards. He couldn't use his electrical attacks with the floor so wet, so he used a Head-butt attack on Jessie instead. There was a crunch of bone on bone. The redhead's eyes rolled up into her skull and she collapsed nervelessly. James took one look at the snarling Pikachu standing in between him and the GS Ball while crackling with electrical power and came to a decision. He had Weezing blanket the area with a Smokescreen as he grabbed Jessie, slung her over his shoulders in a Fireman's Hold, and fled with Meowth following close behind.

Misty and Brock didn't care about the fleeing thieves. They crowded around Ash and began desperately to try to help their friend with the little they knew of emergency first aid. "Somebody call an ambulance!" Brock shouted to the pedestrians who were standing around and staring at the broken boy as if he were a strange new form of entertainment. Brock pulled Ash's seventh Pokéball from his belt and he released Ash's Chansey.

Misty immediately checked to see if Ash had injured his back or neck. "Is your back or neck hurting, Ash?"

"No." Ash murmured. She saw the fear shine in his eyes. She knew what he feared more than anything else in the world: a fracture of his spine.

Pikachu tried to calm his trainer and friend, as the boy groaned and wept in agony.

Brock grabbed a newspaper from a confused-looking bystander and tried to improvise a basic support collar out of it. However, they could do little else than wait for the paramedics. Chansey had already confirmed that Ash's airways were clear and was using her Restore skill to boost the boy's strength and the speed of his healing.

Misty kept holding Ash's head, looking right into his eyes. "Everything will be okay, Ash," She murmured.

In the distance, the sound of an ambulance approaching...

* * *

Viridian City General Hospital  
Room 745  
June 2, 2063

Misty sighed at that memory. After that day, Ash had to stay in the hospital for two months. For two months after that, he had to stay in a wheelchair. She had thought that he had lost his chance at competing in the Johto League that year... She smiled without being aware of it as she remembered. Instead of admitting defeat, Ash, with wheelchair and everything, continued his Pokémon Journey and conquered, to the surprise and admiration of the Gym Leaders Bugsy Malpighi, Whitney Miller and Morty Shyamalan, of the Hive, Plain and Fog Gyms. It had come as an immense surprise to Cyndaquil, Totodile and Noctowl that Ash could move around without a wheelchair. They had never seen him without it before...

She sighed - that demonstrated the almost-superhuman nature of the young Pokémon Trainer's determination...

The Cerulean City trainer looked around to confirm that she was alone. Then she did something that she would never do if Ash were awake. She approached his sleeping form and she kindly kissed his forehead.

* * *

Viridian City Central Station  
July 2, 2063

Luana Scanlon and Lorelei Prima Taylor they got out of the taxi in front of the Central Train Station. They didn't show it, but they felt very badly due to fatigue and to the events in the Global League. Now, the only thing that they wanted was to take the Nine o'clock Express and go back to their homes in the Orange Archipelago.

"Are you going directly back to Kumquat Island?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes, Lorelei. I have to take care of some business at my hotel, I have been away too long, really."

"I understand." Lorelei replied. "And your son, Travis?"

Luana smiled. "He is going very well! I've just remembered that he is going to be home for his birthday in three weeks. Would you like to meet him?"

"Of course!" Now it was the member of the Elite Four and the Gym Leader for Mandarin Island's Boreal Aurora Gym who smiled in her tight, discreet fashion. "I knew that he is specialising in Fire Pokémon, so I suppose that I will have to prove to him that ice-types can beat anything if you know how."

Luana laughed. "Don't be too hard on him, Lorelei. He is so proud that his Charmeleon has evolved into a Charizard. He claims that with his Pikachu, his team is now unbeatable!" Then, the Kumquat Island Gym Leader fell silent. This was very rare for a well-tempered and talkative person like her.

"What is it?" Lorelei asked.

"I just remembered something: when Ash Ketchum faced me for the badge, he used a Pikachu and a Charizard."

Both were now in the line to board the train. Busy with their conversation, they did not notice that there was some kind of problem at the head of the line. "Did he win?" Lorelei asked rhetorically.

"Yes, although at first his Pokémon didn't work very well in team. In the end, he managed it."

"Hey Miss! Come on, out of the way!" The two trainers looked around and saw a red-haired woman, in an elegant black business suit, standing in front of the carriage doors, blocking the path of all the other passengers.

"I.. I'm sorry." Luana and Lorelei immediately noticed the fear in the woman's face as she walked past them with her head lowered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lorelei asked, putting her hand on the red-haired woman's shoulder. The woman was breathing hard, trying calming down. The two trainers took the woman to a Café in the station concourse and they sat down with her at one of the tables.

"Are you okay?" Lorelei asked kindly.

"I think so, yes." The redhead smiled embarrassed. "Thank you very much, Miss...."

"Oops, excuse me! I am Luana Scanlon and this is Lorelei Taylor."

What the mystery woman said next surprised them. "It's nice to meet you. I am Delilah Ketchum."

* * *

To be Continued... Chapter 12 coming soon!

What did you think? Read and Review! :-)


	13. Chapter 12 Medical Historical

Osteogenesis Imperfecta

by Joshua Falken

Thanks to BenRG for beta-read and edit this chapter :-)

Author's note: Osteogenesis Imperfecta is an Alternate Universe fic, where Ash has the disease of the title. Also, this genetic disorder is real, it really exists. For more info, access http://www.oif.org

Now, the long-waited chapter 12! :-)

* * *

Chapter 12 - Medical Historical

Northern Lights Gym   
Mandarin Island   
July 12, 2063

In her Pokémon Gym on Mandarin Island, an auburn-haired woman watched as the sun dipped below the line of the horizon formed by the vast Pacific Ocean. The contrast of red, blue and the white of the snow around her were something that she always found incredibly beautiful.

Lorelei Prima Taylor pulled the red jacket she received when she was appointed as one of the Elite Four over her shoulders. A cold wind began to blow down from the mountains at the northern end of the island. She took a glance to the north and saw part of what was the pride of UN Govering Council and was justly described as one of the wonders of the modern world: The Lugia Bridge. Lorelei would not have been surprised if someone told her that the bridge was visible from orbit. The huge bridge was 225 kilometres in length with 6,500-metre tall suspension towers and a central span approximately 45 kilometres long.

To see this astounding creation, you could not help but think of the creator. That strange, mild, unpretentious woman that Lorelei had met just over a week ago...

* * *

Viridian City Central Station   
July 2, 2063

"It's nice to meet you. I am Delilah Ketchum." The engineer smiled and extended her hand.

The two Trainers had returned the greeting while studying their companion with unabashed curiosity. So... this was Ash Ketchum's mother?

"Last Call for the Indigo-Johto Express! Last call..." a voice announced over the tannoy.

"Lorelei, I can't miss this train." Luana Scanlon whispered to her friend, excusing herself.

"Ok, Luana. Look, you go ahead. I want to talk to Mrs. Ketchum for a while."

As Luana walked off to the platform, she couldn't help but look back at the two women sitting at the small table. When you saw them from a distance, Lorelei and Delilah looked quite similar. It was not a specific detail, such as the shape of eyes or nose, it was their whole posture and body shape...

"I must apologise, Trainer Taylor." Delilah said in a quiet tone of voice. "I'm afraid that my problems have made you miss your train."

"You can call me Lorelei," the water/ice-type trainer replied with a smile, "and everything is fine, Mrs. Ketchum." Lorelei reached out to touch the back of the hand of the woman in the elegant black business clothes. For some reason, she felt that she should help the other woman. "Mrs. Ketchum, are you okay?"

"Y... yes..." Delilah replied with an embarrassed smile. "I just don't feel very good about travelling on trains..."

The other woman raised her eyebrows. 'That is an understatement!' she thought. She remained in silence while the engineer recomposed herself. "If you don't mind me asking, Mrs. Ketchum," Lorelei said quietly, "if you don't like travelling by train, why did you want to take the Indigo-Johto Express?"

Delilah closed her eyes for one moment. "It is because I was summoned for an urgent meeting concerning my work and they gave me rail passage to Goldenrod City."

"I understand," Lorelei said. She grinned as her irrepressible sense of humour came to the fore. "Maybe you should take an aeroplane, if you feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah, you are right," Delilah replied with a sigh and a rueful laugh. "I don't even know why I tried to catch the train!" she sighed.

Later, Lorelei and Delilah shared the cost of a cab to Viridian City Airport, at the Trainer's insistence. Along the way, they talked about how Ash's medical treatment was progressing. Lorelei was happy to know that the cheerful boy's recovery was progressing so well.

Delilah got out of the cab, carrying her suitcase. "Lorelei, thank you."

Still in the vehicle, the member of the Elite Four answered. "You are welcome. If I can help, just tell me."

The cab left. The engineer turned back to the brightly-lit terminal building of the airport and she walked in.

* * *

Northern Lights Gym   
Mandarin Island   
July 12, 2063

The Leader of the Northern Lights Gym walked around the fighting area's central pool. She smiled as Cloyster and Dewgong leaned out to greet her in their cheerful voices. Lorelei Taylor thought of all the feelings that her brief meeting with Ash's mother had provoked in her. Seeing the woman so vulnerable and afraid made her feel obliged to help her, to help her calm down. That disturbed her, because all her friends would rightly claim that she could sometimes be as cold as the ice-type Pokémon that she trained. Lorelei wanted to know why she cared so much about Delilah Ketchum.

Physical attraction was something that Lorelei could discard immediately. It wasn't beyond the bounds of possibility, of course, but Lorelei was pretty sure about her sexual orientation by this point of her life. She smiled slightly as she thought of Koga Himura of Fuchsia City's Soul Gym.

Could she be trying to show solidarity for the hospitalised Ash Ketchum by helping his mother? Well, sympathy and a cup of coffee was one thing, but sharing the cost of a cab ride to the airport was something different. Why go so far?

Could it be that she felt a kind of empathy with the famous engineer? After all, in her own way, she felt a lot of discomfort about train journeys. However, Lorelei wasn't convinced that this was the complete story. There was a connection between them, somehow, in some way that she couldn't define. Although this was their first meeting, Lorelei was sure that she knew Delilah Ketchum, somehow.

There was one feeling that Lorelei felt for Ash's mother that she understood immediately: Envy. Envy of someone who knew her own past with certainty. Without any conscious decision on her part, she pulled back her left glove and her left sleeve to reveal her one tenuous link to her past: A dented chromium-plated identity bracelet with only one word readable: the name 'Taylor'. As famous as she was now, this formed a weak link to a past of which she knew nothing.

She had no parents, no family (beyond Koga's gruff kindness) and no background. All they knew was that they pulled her from the aftermath of the avalanche in the Icy Mountains, comatose and her clothes torn to ribbons, some sixteen years ago. She had a great natural ability as a Pokémon Trainer, and the name 'Taylor' was somehow connected to her. And that was all she knew. Even her name, "Lorelei Taylor", had been a creation of the Security Police. It sounded better than 'Jane Doe'. Not knowing who you really are... was unbearable...

* * *

Viridian City General Hospital   
Room 745   
July 19, 2063

"Oh! It is great to have that mask finally off of my face!" Ash exclaimed with boundless happiness. On the bed, Pikachu and Chikorita were radiant with joy, barely able to resist hugging their Trainer's face.

"Yes Ash, it is good." Misty complained good-naturally. "Just don't exaggerate, alright?"

Ash's friends and family were celebrating the fact that Ash's nanotherapy had completed the reconstruction of the bones of his cranium and neck. Therefore, he could stop using the orthopaedical devices that had hidden his face from view. After having his face hidden by strips and metal for over a month, the sensation of freedom was overwhelming. Meanwhile, Dr. Brenda Wiggins was examining her young patient.

Sitting down in a corner of the room, Delilah Ketchum smiled, happy for Ash's recovery. It was true that her son still had a long road before being totally cured, but even so... Delilah's laptop computer bleeped as it completed downloading the data that she had requested from her main office PC.

Ash watched while his mother typed in the computer. He never thought that he would be happy for his mother to be summoned to work on a UN special project, but as that helped to distract her from his current condition, Ash was grateful for the summons. He smiled as he saw the light shining in his mother's eyes. Whatever the project was, it had certainly tapped her boundless enthusiasm. He hadn't seen her look so alive since the ending of the construction of the Lugia Bridge two years ago...

In that moment, Melody Intrilligator entered in the room. The girl from Shamuti Island smiled when seeing Ash's face, free from metal... at least visible metal, she reminded herself. Within his bones there were titanium templates controlling the growth of his bones... "Good morning, Ash. How are you?" Melody asked gently.

"I'm much better, thank you!" He said smiling. Ash, typically unaware of the subtleties of life, didn't even notice the way with that Melody looked at him. But Misty noticed immediately.

"And you, Melody? Some news from your sister?" The Gym Leader of Cerulean City's Cascade Gym asked in an attempt to distract the girl from Shamuti Island and make her move her eyes from Misty's "friend" (Misty still wasn't ready to admit that Ash was more than that...).

The three began to talk until a technician knocked on the door and told them that it was time for one of Ash's exams. Melody and Misty had left the room, while the technician, under Dr. Wiggins' supervision prepared the ecodopplercardiogram (EDCG) machine to examine the Pokémon Trainer's heart. Dr. Wiggins went back to Delilah.

"Delilah, could you leave for an while, please?"

"I understand." A little reluctant, she rose and walked out into the corridor. Delilah sat down in a chair and Pikachu jumped into her lap.

Delilah Ketchum smiled at small electric Pokémon before fatigue forced her eyes to close.

* * *

IndigoRail Express 177   
Between Saffron City and Vermilion City   
August 23, 2024

"Delia, Milly, stay close to me!" The tall, red-haired man in an airline pilot's uniform ordered the two small girls who were accompanying him on this trip. "Don't let go of my hand!"

Captain Ethan Robin Ketchum held the hands of his daughters, Delilah and Millicent, as firmly as he could. He didn't want lose them in the crowded Saffron City Train Station. "Daddy! Where is Mommy?" Delilah asked as loudly as she could.

"Delia, I already told you." the pilot implored. "Your mother is in Vermilion City, because your grandfather is sick and she needs to take care of him." He expected that his wife's, Audrey, father was better by now. "We're taking the train to meet her!" He sometimes thought that flying an airliner full of passengers during a category-6 storm was easier than being a father...

"Last call for Train 177 Viridian City-Vermilion City line!"

"That is our train! Let's go!"

Little Delilah (or 'Delia' to her parents) stayed alongside her father until they were inside the train carriage. They would be travelling on a Magnetic Levitation or 'MagLev' train, which was standard for transcontinental rail travel in this early part of the 21st Century.

"Okay, let's see..." Ethan Ketchum checked the seat reservations on the tickets. "Millicent, you sit down here in this chair on the other side of the corridor, Delilah sits down here and I sit down here."

During the entire way, the twin sisters played together while their father rested. Until that he looked at the window and noticed that the train was travelling too fast, even for one of these modern machines... Before he could say anything to anybody, the train began to vibrate due to acceleration. In the pilot's mind, a documentary he saw about the original Shinkansen bullet train that he once saw began to replay itself. The part about the "fish-tail oscillation" phenomenon that could derail a train was particularly clear in his mind's eyes.

"Delilah! Millicent! Put your seatbelts and be stay in your seats!" The two girls obeyed. They got scared when seeing that their father was worried.

After checking his daughters, Ethan held on firmly to his chair. He felt that the vibration increased vastly... He could hear the train's air horn blowing even through the double-glazed windows.

* * *

Viridian City General Hospital   
Seventh floor corridor   
July 19, 2063

The rocking of the train coincided with the rocking caused by Misty's shaking Delilah by the arm. "Mrs. Ketchum, WAKE UP!" Misty exclaimed to the sleeping woman.

"Huh... what...?"

"You were having a nightmare." Melody explained. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, now I am." She hadn't had that nightmare about the train accident for decades! "Don't worry."

Still uncertain, the two girls sat down on the other side of the corridor. After a moment Melody spoke quietly to Misty. "Is she under a lot of pressure, it is not?"

Misty nodded, too worried to be angry at Melody for saying something like that. "I hope now she can relax a little now that Ash is out of critical condition..."

"I understand. What about you, Misty? Have to told Ash about how you feel yet?"

"What do you mean?" a shocked Misty asked, stuttering and trying to buy time to think up a reply that could convince herself, let alone her pen-friend. Melody looked directly into Misty's eyes.

"Misty, I know that you love Ash Ketchum. That is the only reason for the which I didn't try to get him for myself!"

Misty blushed brightly. Before she could think of an answer, the technician told them that they had finished the examination.

When the two girls and the patient's mother entered, Ash noticed that Misty was acting strangely. "Misty, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, you... you overblown Casanova!" Misty exclaimed, before storming out of the room.

"Excuse me." Melody calmly left the room, laughing under her breath.

"But... what did I say wrong?" Ash asked, confused.

Delilah and Dr. Wiggins exchanged significant glances. The situation was very clear. "Ash, if we need to explain to you what happened, then you would not understand our explanation." the doctor said seriously.

Pikachu and Chikorita started laughing as they watched the confusion on their trainer's face.

* * *

Team Rocket Underground Base   
Four kilometres north-west of Viridian City   
Central Computer Room   
July 25, 2063

The cleaner swept the floor buffer across the floor of the Central Computer Room of Team Rocket Base. The room was lit solely by the machine's many monitor screens. Probably, the best movement than the Security Police could do to stop the terrorist organisation - besides attacking the Central Base in Black Island - would be put this machine out of operation. Everything about the Team Rocket on Indigo Island was somewhere in that machine, a stolen Cybertronics-60 supercomputer.

For that reason, Jessie Gibson, James Morgan, Meowth and Mondo Treleaven were waiting for the old cleaner in the blue Maintenance uniform to leave the room before slipping out of their hiding place in the ventilation duct.

A combined cry of rage and pain echoed through the usually silent room. Jessie had fell over her partner-in-crime. "James! You should have caught me!" she complained, shaking the lavender-haired man by the lapels of his uniform.

"I'm sorryyyyyy..." he wailed, his eyes crossed-over.

"MEOWTH Enough already!" Meowth attacked them with Fury Swipes. That caught the two thieves' attention. After a startled moment, Jessie slapped the normal-type Pokémon over the head.

"Miss Jessie! Mr. James!" Mondo implored in a whisper. "Don't you think that we should consult the computer now?"

There was a long pause as stupid looks passed over Jessie and James' faces. They looked at each other and suddenly felt very, very stupid. "Yes, that is a good idea," Jessie said after a long, silent moment. Mondo sat down at one of the terminals and began to type quickly. Jessie and James walked over and stood, looking over the younger man's shoulders at the data scrolling meaninglessly (to them) across the monitor screen.

"Can you can access the data?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, I have access to the historical database." Their former assistant replied, while he typed in his security password ("dream_of_jessie"). "Ready! Access approved!"

"Search for all the information regarding the Twerp," she ordered. They still didn't understand why Team Rocket wanted to kill Ash! That didn't make sense....

In the field 'Search', Mondo typed "Ketchum". After some nanoseconds of processing, the machine answered:

Search Results: Ketchum   
  
Ketchum, Ash E.   
Ketchum, Delilah K.   
Ketchum, Ethan R. 

"Hey! Isn't that the Twerp's mother?" James asked in surprise. "What is she doing there in the list?" James had, of course, forgotten that the screen was touch-sensitive. By touching Delilah's name, he selected her file. The computer immediately presented a series of articles. Most were dry, technical documents regarding her many feats of engineering for the Governing Council. Jessie and James' minds span as they tried to comprehend the torrent of statistics. However, there were also a series of newspaper articles in the file. The name of one of the articles got Jessie's attention: "Prodigy Girl Graduate in Celadon University" was the headline. The redheaded woman accessed the article and saw, in smaller text, the sub-heading "One of the survivors of the IndigoRail Train 177 accident".

"Delilah K. Ketchum, 15 years-old, received her PhD with honours in structural engineering from Celadon City Technical University, and also full certification as a civil engineer for her graduate thesis: 'The correction of high-amplitude harmonic vibrations in large-scale re-enforced concrete structures using active dampening methods.' Doctor Sheldon Brunel, director of the Faculty of Civil Engineering, said that the just-graduated engineer "is one of the most creative and competent students that we have ever taught!" There are rumours that Miss Ketchum has already received offers of employment from several architectural firms.

At the age of just five years, the woman who graduated today was one of only two survivors of the terrible IndigoRail 177 rail crash that killed all but two of the 127 passengers and the crew of the train, Miss Ketchum and her father, former Articuno Airlines airliner pilot Ethan R. Ketchum. Amazingly, both survived the catastrophe with only a few minor abrasions."

Jessie's head span as she considered what she had just seen. At an age when Jessie had been at Pokémon Tech and was fretting about her poor grades, Delilah Ketchum had already graduated from university?! She decided that she would worry about that later (and she would worry, too). Responding to some instinct, Jessie touched the name of Ash's grandfather.

Another series of newspaper articles appeared. Several of the reports demanded their attention: 'Hero Pilot Makes 'Impossible' Landing", "Aerial Disaster Prevented by Amazing Pilot", "Commercial Jet Pilot Stops Hijacking".

"This guy was a hero!" James commented whilst reading the archived articles. "Maybe that explains why the Twerp has got his hero complex..." He added, thinking aloud.

"That is everything very interesting, James, but that doesn't help us to discover why Team Rocket wants him Ash dead." Jessie spoke.

Mondo was looking around nervously, expecting security officers to kick down the door any moment and arrest them. "I think we should copy the files to read later," he suggested.

"All right."

After 15 minutes of download, Mondo disconnected his palmtop from the mainframe. "Let's go!" 

They returned to the ventilation duct. About five minutes later, a woman in a Red Rocket uniform, who had been hidden during the whole time Jessie and James had been conducting their research, left her hiding place in the shadows. Cigarette smoke escaped from her lips as they quirked up in a grim smile of triumph...

* * *

To be Continued... Chapter 13 coming soon!

What did you think? Read and Review! :-)


End file.
